


One of the Boys

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend from Chris' past calls and asks for a favor.  He's always thought she was just one of the guys...but now he's not so sure.</p><p>Part of this is silly and unbelievable, but I hope you can just suspend your disbelief and enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Boys

ONE OF THE BOYS  
One

Lara flopped down on the bed, phone in hand. She opened the line, dialed three digits, and hung up. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. This time, she dialed four digits before hanging up. Her tabby cat, Harley, jumped up onto the bed and strolled over her stomach. “Oof,” she grunted. “Harley, you’re solving my problem FOR me. I can’t talk if I can’t breathe.” He meowed in response, pawing at the drawstring to her pajama pants. “Fine.” She sat up, looked at the paper next to her, and drew in a deep breath. She dialed the one, followed by ten digits, before she could stop herself again.

 

“Running. I love running. Run run run. I love to run. Right, boy?” Chris panted as his feet thumped on the treadmill. His newest pug pup, Milo, yapped in agreement. “Running is good. I used to dance sixteen hours a day preparing for a tour. No big deal. Running a mile.” Chris slowed the treadmill down and leaned on the hand bars, panting for breath. “Fuck. I’m old.” He grabbed a towel and wiped at his face. “I may never be in shape again. I should just officially retire, start playing dominoes twice a week.” He sat down at the end of the treadmill and looked at his shoes. “Don’t know who I’m kidding, anyway, thinking I can start getting back into this stuff again, Milo.” The telephone rang, jolting him from his self-pity. He pulled himself to his feet and went across the gym to his phone. “Hello?” He tried to control his panting.

 

Lara jumped when someone actually answered the phone. “Um, is this Chris? Chris Kirkpatrick?”

“Last time I checked,” Chris said, frowning at the phone. It was rare that someone prank called him anymore, but it was always in the back of his mind. “Who’s this?”

“Um, it’s Lara, Chris.” Lara bit at her bottom lip. “Lara Logan?”

“Holy fuck you’re kidding me!” Chris said in delight. “How the hell are you girl? Good God, I haven’t talked to you in, what seven years?”

“Something like that,” Lara said shyly.

“You stopped emailing me. Last time we spoke you were, what, engaged?”

“Something like that,” Lara repeated. “Your aunt gave me your number. I hope that’s okay.”

“Jesus, Lara, we’ve known each other since the third grade. Of COURSE it’s okay.” Chris smiled to himself. “What’s going on?”

“Well…” Lara hesitated. “I’ll be out your way next week, and I wanted to know if we could hook up.”

“Really?” Chris stood up. As much as he didn’t like remembering some of the bad things from his youth, he did have some fond memories of school, and Lara was one of them. They had become fast friends at nine years old, when she stepped between Chris and a bully. Even then, he was one of the smaller kids in his grade, and Lara had been pure Pennsylvania tomboy.

“If…if you’re free.”

“I’m not doing much of anything lately,” Chris said honestly. “Where are you staying? What are you coming to LA for?”

“Well, it’s work,” she said. “I don’t know if you remember, but I had always planned on majoring in journalism.”

“Right, of course,” Chris said. She always traveled with a notebook and pen, no matter where they were.

“Well, I’ve had some freelance jobs, but I have some interviews in LA, magazines and stuff.”

“That’s great, man,” Chris said with a grin. “You’d love it out here. Sunshine all year long, more than two baseball teams, beaches…”

“Sounds good, except for the heat,” Lara said, laughing.

“You’ve never said where you’re staying,” Chris said.

“I haven’t really made any reservations,” Lara said. “I thought maybe you could recommend someplace.”

“I most definitely can,” Chris said with a grin. “Leave it all to me.”

“Great,” Lara said gratefully. “So, how are you? What are you up to?”

“Not much,” Chris hedged. “I’m looking into some shows, doing some producing.”

“That’s great,” Lara said again. “Talk to any of the guys?”

“Well…” Chris said. “I email Justin now and again. Joey’s just so damn busy, it’s hard to find time to see him. I run into Lance a lot around town, and JC just seems to appear and disappear.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Lara whispered. “I know how close you all were.”

“People change,” Chris said simply. “Look at you and me. We were inseparable all those years, and how long has it been.”

“You became a spoiled popstar, and I stayed in Pennsylvania,” Lara reminded him.

“I’m not spoiled!” Chris exclaimed. Lara rolled her eyes. “I know you’re rolling your eyes at me, stop it,” Chris snapped, and she laughed. “I’m sorry for you, though.”

“Me? Why?” Lara blinked at her ceiling.

“About Lance.”

“Shut up,” Lara growled, and it was Chris’ turn to laugh. Back in the heyday of NSYNC, Lara had worked a horrible crush on Lance. “He’s still hot. Even if he would never be interested in me in a million years.”

“You’re too tough for him anyway.” Chris smiled. “You’d break him in half.”

“Would not,” Lara said. “Just, you know, feel him out to see if he ever feels like “experimenting” with the hetero side of him…tell him I’d be more than happy to help him out.”

Chris laughed long and hard, harder than he had in months. “God, I can’t wait to see you,” he sighed. “I need something to pull me out of this funk I’m in.”

“Well, I promise to defunkify you,” Lara said. “I plan on making you drag me around to all the cheesy sights.” Chris groaned. “And at least one Giants game, one Dodgers game, and one Padres game.”

“But the Giants and Padres aren’t IN LA!” Chris exclaimed.

“They’re in California,” Lara argued.

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“You’re lucky I harbor nothing but good memories of you,” Chris snapped back, and Lara laughed again.

“Get a pencil, dork, and take down my flight information.”

 

Three days later Chris’ phone rang again. Once again, he was sweaty and panting. This time, however, he was on his hands and knees, cleaning out a closet. “I’m sorry, Mama…I didn’t mean to hurt you…I didn’t mean to make you cry, but tonight, I’m cleaning out my closet…” he sang as he answered the phone. “Hello.”

“Uh, Chris? Were you just singing Eminem?”

“Jayce!” Chris said happily. “How’s it hangin’, man?”

“Fine,” JC said. “Eminem?”

“I’m cleaning out a closet, JC,” Chris said, in a “duh” voice.

“Oh, of course. Um, hey, I’m back for a few weeks. Want to get lunch?”

“Today?” Chris stared at the closet, and at his dusty clothes, and at the pile of junk on the floor. “Definitely. This can wait.”

 

“Does Lance know you’re in town?” Chris asked after they ordered.

“Not yet.” JC flipped his napkin onto his lap.

“You should tell him. That way he’ll throw a party. His parties rock.”

JC laughed. “That’s true, and he needs very little encouragement to throw one.” He sipped at his wine and grew serious. “You haven’t asked why I’m in town.”

“Well…you have an apartment here, you’re over twenty-one, and it’s a free country. I figured you’re allowed to be here,” Chris said with a shrug.

“I’m going into the studio,” JC said.

“Shit, man, that’s great!” Chris said. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

“Not singing.” JC put his glass down. “Producing. With Justin.”

“Oh,” Chris said. His smile faltered briefly, but he had been in the business of faking it for far too long. “That’s awesome, man. I bet you guys will make something sick!”

“I know he’s hurt you by being out of touch,” JC said gently. “He’s hurt us all.”

“You wouldn’t know it,” Chris muttered.

“Keep busy enough and you can cover up the hurt with activity,” JC said, looking Chris in the eye. “Your problem is that you haven’t been busy enough.”

“I’ve been working on things,” Chris said evasively.

“I know,” JC said. “But what do you love?”

“Performing,” Chris said immediately. “Making people smile.”

“Remember that,” JC said, as the waiter came with their appetizers.

Chris rolled his eyes and changed the subject. “I’m glad you’re around, actually. One of my oldest friends is coming to town, and I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

“Sure,” JC said, popping a stuffed mushroom into his mouth. “Someone from home.”

Chris nodded. “I’ve known her like thirty years or something.” He smiled. “She’s a handful. One of the toughest girls I ever knew. Played softball, basketball, all that stuff…just one of the guys. Hell, we had sleepovers together until we were like fourteen.”

JC spit out his water. “Fourteen?”

“Sure.” Chris shrugged. “Like I said, she was one of the guys. I don’t think I even knew she had boobs until our senior prom.”

“Was she your date?” JC asked, amused. It wasn’t often that Chris discussed his past with a smile on his face.

“No way. We knew we’d probably kill each other at the end of the night,” Chris said. “She went with one of the guys that worked in the library.” Chris shook his head. “When she wasn’t on the field somewhere, she was in the library. A tough bookworm. Quite the combination.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting her, if only to hear all her stories about you,” JC said.

“I’m looking forward to it, too,” Chris said. “I haven’t seen her in decades, seriously…I probably won’t even recognize her.”

 

 _I saw a spider, I didn’t scream. ‘Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me…And I chose guitar over ballet…and I take these suckers down, because they just get in my way…_

 

“Okay. Okay.” Chris patted himself down. “Keys. Flight information. Wallet. Check. Cell…check.” He locked the door and trotted down the sidewalk. “With traffic the way it normally is on a Thursday, it should take me about twenty-five minutes to get to the highway, and then fifteen…” Chris blinked as he realized he had started walking down his block instead of getting into his car. He grinned and shook his head. “Idiot.” His cell rang as he started back up the street. He glanced at the caller ID. “Jayce!”

“What’re you up to?”

“Just walking. Getting ready to head out to the airport.” Chris took a deep breath. “How’re things in the studio.”

“Going slow.” Chris heard JC sigh with frustration. “It’s hard working on something when the person you’re supposed to be working WITH hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Really?” Chris stopped walking.

“Yes. Apparently there were some reshoots he had to take care of…nothing big, but we’re three days behind already. And it’s not like I don’t have stuff to do myself,” JC muttered.

Chris smiled. “Of course not, Jayce. Hey, want me to swing by and pick you up? You could come with me to the airport.”

“Sounds thrilling.”

“Do you have anything else going on right now?”

“Well, no.” JC sighed. “I’ll be ready.”

 

“You’re kidding,” JC said as he plopped into the passenger seat. “You’re NOT going to hold up a sign with her name on it.” He pulled a piece of posterboard out from under his backside.

“I haven’t seen her in a while,” Chris said defensively.

“Chris, your face was on everything including fruit snacks for YEARS. There’s no WAY this chick won’t recognize you,” JC said, laughing.

“She’s not a chick. She’s one of the guys,” Chris said quickly. “And…I’m a little nervous. I haven’t seen her in years. I thought the sign would break the ice.”

“Well, if nothing else, you’ll embarrass her enough to make her want to get back on the plane,” JC said. Chris gave him the finger.

 

“Delayed fifteen minutes,” Chris said with a sigh, reading the large screens on the wall.

“Cool, I need coffee,” JC said, grabbing Chris by the shirt and giving a gentle tug. “C’mon. We’ll hit Starbucks on the way down to the luggage area.”

They stopped to grab a coffee, then found a few seats by the luggage carousels. Chris bounced his foot, then his leg, then got up to pace. “I have to pee,” he said finally, darting off in search of a bathroom.

JC rolled his eyes, standing and stretching. Some things never changed. He picked the posterboard and looked it over. He couldn’t help but smile. Lara’s name was written in huge block letters, with fireworks and exclamation points framing the edges. JC flipped the posterboard around, held it up in front of him, and actually laughed out loud. Chris had written “This side up” so he made sure not to have it upside down.

 

Lara hefted her laptop bag onto her shoulder and trudged down the walkway to the luggage area. They had agreed to meet down there, since Chris couldn’t come to the gate anyway. She loved flying, but it always exhausted her. The time difference didn’t help, either. It was only three hours, but felt like a week. She was looking forward to a hot bath, and maybe even a nap. Chris wouldn’t tell her where she was staying, just that it would feel like home and she’d be treated like a queen.

As she approached the luggage area, a flash of white caught her eye. She actually stopped walking as she read the handmade sign with her name on it. “Only Chris,” she said, chuckling. She took a deep breath, running a hand over the Phillies baseball cap she wore, making sure her ponytail was neatly threaded through the hole in the back. She tugged at her jeans, picked at the hem of her sweatshirt, and started walking again.

The posterboard covered Chris’ face, and she didn’t want to scare him. She slowly walked up and tapped on the sign. “Hey,” she said softly.

 

JC didn’t see the feet approaching, but felt the tap on the posterboard. “Hey,” a female voice said. He dropped the sign and saw shock on the strange face. “Ohmygod,” the woman whispered, her blue eyes wide under the bill of her Phillies cap. “You’re not Chris. You’re…JC.”

“That’s right,” JC said, smiling politely. “And you’re Lara.”

“That’s what the sign says,” she whispered. She shook her head. “Damn, I’m sorry.” She held out her hand. “Yes, I’m Lara, Chris’ friend. I just…I didn’t expect…I had a very very brief fangirl moment.” She smiled up at him. “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” JC said, laughing as he shook her hand. “At least you’re honest.” He looked at her laptop bag. “Can I take that for you?”

“Wow, a gentleman,” she said, nodding in approval. “I’ve forgotten what they look like.” She allowed him to take her heavy bag.

“I have been known to have manners now and then,” JC said. “It’s really only because this is the first time we’ve met. Tomorrow I’ll be an asshole.”

“Thank God,” Lara said in exaggerated relief. “THAT’S something I’m really familiar with.” JC actually giggled.

 

Chris hurried out of the restroom, shaking the water off his hands. He didn’t want to miss Lara walking down the hall. He wanted to be able to run up and give her a hug. He also wanted JC to be the one holding the sign that he had made fun of. Chris slowed down as he saw JC talking to someone. She was maybe five or six inches shorter than JC, with a long ponytail and a nice body. “Go, Jayce,” Chris said, smiling to himself. “Hey, Jayce, who’s your friend,” he said loudly as he approached.

“She’s not MY friend,” JC said, taking her by the shoulders and slowly spinning her around.

“Chris!” The woman shrieked with delight and jumped into his arms. “My God, you look wonderful!”

“Lara?” Chris gasped. He looked over her shoulder at JC, who grinned and shrugged. “Holy hell, woman!” He drew back and looked at her. He took the bill of her cap and shook it a bit. “You look…great!” His eyes roamed over her baggy sweatshirt a nd jeans. “But it IS California, girl…you’re dressed for fall in Pennsylvania!”

“I’m always cold on a plane,” she said. “And I was hoping we’d head to the hotel soon so I could change, get a shower, you know…”

“Sorry,” Chris said. “You’re not staying in a hotel…you’re staying with me.”

“Oh, dear Lord,” JC groaned. Chris glared at him.

“What? No, Chris, I can’t put you out like that,” Lara protested immediately.

“It’s not a big deal. I live alone in a huge house. I want to have you there. We can catch up, hang out…”

“He can drive you crazy…” JC added softly.

“Chasez, why did I even invite you?” Chris snapped.

“To carry my bags, right, JC?” Lara laughed and bounced a bit. “He’s being a GENTLEMAN.”

“It’s only because it’s the first time he met you,” Chris muttered, heading for the luggage carousel. Lara laughed and linked her arm in his.

 

JC drove Chris’ car so he and Lara could sit together in the backseat and catch up. JC was thankful that he had a lot of years of LA driving under his belt, because Chris and Lara both talked nonstop, their words running over each other in rivers of sound. JC tilted the rearview mirror slightly so he could look at Lara as they sat in traffic. She had an animated face, intelligent blue eyes, and a great laugh. And she laughed a lot. When she talked, her hands waved around until he thought Chris might get a black eye. It was obvious from some of her comments that she had followed the group rather closely. JC was often suspicious of people who admitted to being fans in the past, but other than the original shock upon meeting him instead of Chris, she didn’t seem to act out of the ordinary about it. She was dressed casually, but JC still didn’t see the tough tomboy that Chris spoke of.

“So, JC, are you staying for dinner?” Lara asked.

“No,” Chris said immediately.

“No,” JC said, smiling at her in the rearview mirror. “I’m sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, and I’d be a third wheel.”

“True. We’d be talking about so many things that you’d have NO clue about,” Lara agreed.

“Yes. JC doesn’t have a clue,” Chris said, nodding. Lara poked him.

“Be nice.” Her eyes widened as they pulled up into a gated community. “Is this where you live?”

“No, this is where I live,” JC said, pulling into the driveway of a large townhouse. “When I’m in town, anyway. Chris picked me up.” He turned off the ignition and they all got up. “Lara, it was really nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll see each other again while you’re here.”

“I’d like that,” Lara said. “I still kinda wish you’d stay for dinner, though…I don’t know how long this gentlemanly side of you will last.”

JC laughed. “You two have fun.” He gave Chris a gentle punch on the shoulder, then walked up to his door.

 

 _The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister…you high five your goodbyes, and it leaves me nothing but blisters…_

 

“Oh, wow, Chris,” Lara said as they pulled up in front of the house. “This is really nice.”

“Far cry from where I used to live, huh?” Chris said, smiling. He opened the garage door and they pulled in.

“How many…are those motorcycles?” Lara looked at the second car and three motorcycles at the other side of the garage.

“Yep.” Chris popped the trunk and pulled out her suitcases. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“God, no,” Lara said, shuddering. “No, thank you. I hate those things.”

“Really?” Chris looked surprised. “I thought…”

“No, I liked the guy that WORKED in the motorcycle shop,” Lara reminded him. “I did like boys, you know.”

“Yeah, like the guy in the library. What was his name? Took you to the prom?” Chris pretended to stagger under the weight of her bags. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the smallest suitcase.

“Devon,” she said. “And I know you remember, because you always made fun of him.”

“He was kinda dorky.”

Lara stopped walking. “Chris, you ended up with goat horns growing out of your beard. THAT was dorky.”

“That was avant garde,” Chris said, and she laughed.

He led her into the house, through a large kitchen and dining room and up a long staircase. From what she could see, the house was large, but looked lived in. Lara saw Pittsburgh Steelers memorabilia everywhere, as well as awards, gold records and pictures of Chris’ family. “Your house is great, Chris. Thanks so much for letting me stay here.”

Chris snorted. “Like I could let you stay in a hotel. My mother would castrate me, skin me alive, THEN kill me.” He opened the door to a guest room. “I hope this is okay.”

“Of course it is,” Lara said, surprised that he would worry. “It’s beautiful.” She carefully put her suitcase on the bed. The room was large, with its own adjoining bathroom. The curtains and bedding were cream, and the walls were a peacock blue.

“I know you always liked blue,” Chris said, suddenly shy without knowing why.

Lara walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Chris…it is so damn good to see you. It’s just like…well…it’s like we’ve never been apart.” She shrugged. “I just feel…so comfortable with you.”

“That’s because we’re buds,” Chris said, giving her shoulder a light punch. “You can’t lose that.”

“Right,” Lara said with a sigh. “Would you mind if I got a shower?”

“No, go ahead. I have some calls and things to make,” Chris said, vaguely waving a hand over his shoulder. “And I’ll look for something to whip up for dinner.”

“You cook?” Lara almost dropped her backpack. “Chris…you failed seventh grade cooking class. You couldn’t even boil pasta right.”

“I asked if we should put the cheese in the water with the macaroni and they said yes!” Chris almost missed. “It wasn’t my fault.” Lara laughed out loud. “Hey, I’m a bachelor, remember? I can’t order in ALL the time.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Lara retorted. Chris rolled his eyes and left the room.

 

Lara bounced down the stairs twenty minutes later. “Chris?”

“In here,” his voice called. She found her way through a living room down a few steps to a large game room. He looked up from his laptop. “Hey.” He smiled at her Penn State tank top and denim capris. “Now THAT’S a little more California.”

“Hardly,” she said, flopping down on the sofa next to him. “I don’t think I could ever be California. It costs too much.”

“I understand,” Chris said. “I mean, I have all this money, and I’m still so damned afraid to spend it.”

She put a hand on his knee and rubbed it a bit, smiling sympathetically. “I will help you, Chris. I would be more than happy to do that for you.”

“Jerk.” Chris shoved her a bit. “Hey, I got us tickets for the Dodgers game on Sunday.”

“That’s great!”

“They’re playing the Phillies.”

“Even BETTER,” Lara said, grinning. “Thanks.”

“Of course. It’s just the beginning of you helping to spend all my money.” Chris stood and stretched. “I never made it to figuring out dinner.” He started back towards the kitchen.

“Chris,” Lara said, walking after him. “I was just kidding. That’s not…it’s not…that’s not why I called you.”

Chris stopped walking and whirled around. “Lara, I was joking, too. I don’t think that about you.”

“I’m sure you’re used to tons of people coming out of the woodwork, saying they’re your friend, trying to get a piece of you,” she began.

“Shush.” Chris put his hand over her mouth. “At the beginning, yes, that happened a lot. But you never did that. You emailed me, or called, and were just my friend. You never asked for anything until now.” He kissed her forehead and she flushed slightly. “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“Lance Bass,” she said immediately, and he groaned.

“Woman, get it through your head. The parts you got, he don’t want.”

“How do you know WHAT parts I got?” Lara said, wincing at the bad grammar.

“Well, I remember from the prom that you have a chest, and I’m assuming you have all the girly parts that go with it.”

“Girly parts?” Lara said, laughing.

“Yeah. You know…”

“I get it.” She sighed. “I’ll just have to think of something else , then.” She led the way to the kitchen, hopping up on the island in the middle as Chris poked his head in the fridge. “I could rock his world, though, I’m just sayin’.”

Chris stood up too quickly, smacking his head on the fridge. “Dammit.” He turned to glare at her. “Lara, I do NOT need to think about your world rocking talents.”

“Why?”

“Because…you’re like my sister, for God’s sake.”

“So you’ve never wondered?” She tilted her head to the side innocently.

“God, no,” he lied. That night at the prom, when she was whirling in his arms on the dance floor, a strange rumbling had started in his groin and lasted for about an hour.

“Okay. Take my word for it,” she said simply. “Champion World Rocker, right here.”

“No, that’s ME.” Chris went to the cupboard and started pulling out boxes. “Spaghetti okay?”

“Fine,” Lara said, swinging her legs.

 

The next morning, Lara stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. “Six-thirty?” She groaned out loud. “Fucking time difference.” She buried her head under the pillow for another twenty minutes. They had stayed up until one in the morning out on Chris’ deck, talking and laughing so hard she was glad his neighbors didn’t live any closer.

Lara finally pulled herself out from under the pillow and got herself up. She pulled a baggy sweatshirt over her tank top and padded downstairs in bare feet. Chris, of course, was nowhere to be seen. “Too damn early,” she muttered. She poked around in Chris’ kitchen until she found the coffeemaker, coffee grounds and filters. She sighed in satisfaction as the delicious aroma of fresh coffee wafted through the air. As the coffee dripped, she quietly hurried back upstairs to grab a pair of socks and her laptop. She filled a large mug with coffee, then went out onto Chris’ deck. “I could so get used to this,” she sighed, getting comfortable at the large table. She plugged her earphones into the computer and opened her iTunes account.

 

Chris sniffed the air. “Coffee?” He rubbed his eyes. “I’ve died and gone to heaven. Coffee makes ITSELF here!” He stretched and suddenly remembered. “Lara’s here. She’s so awesome…she made the coffee.” He slowly sat up, rubbing at the back of his head.

He pulled on a pair of shorts and went downstairs. The kitchen was empty, but the coffeepot was still half full. He poured himself a cup, stirred in some cream, and peeked out the window onto his deck. Lara sat at the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as she sang softly to herself.

Chris slowly slid the door open. “You ain’t gotta do it yourself baby, I’m gonna give it up full service you’ll see, you ain’t gotta be nervous nervous, I’m a-gonna give you full service service,” she sang.

“WHAT is THAT?” Chris yelled.

Lara jumped, her earphones falling around her neck. “Jesus, Chris, scare me to death!”

“What kind of porn are you listening to?” Chris asked, laughing as she blushed.

“For your information, it’s New Kids on the Block with New Edition,” Lara said, raising an eyebrow. “HARDLY porn.”

“I doubt it.” Chris sat down next to her. “How long have you been up?”

“A few hours, maybe,” Lara said. She closed the laptop. “Got a lot done.”

“Good.” Chris sipped at his coffee. “Thanks for making this.”

“I didn’t make it for you, dude. That was all for me. You’re lucky I saved you any.”

“Bitch,” Chris snapped. She dimpled and gave him the finger. “I see you haven’t grown into a lady.”

“Like you’re such a gentleman,” she retorted. “At least JC offered to carry my bags.”

“I would have,” Chris insisted. “He just got to you first.”

“He’s nicer than I expected,” Lara said, dropping her chin into a palm. “And that smile? Those eyes? That ass?”

“JC doesn’t HAVE an ass,” Chris pointed out. “Trust me.” Lara laughed out loud. “Not that I know…I mean, years of dressing rooms…shut up.”

She leaned over and pinched his cheek. “What are our plans for today?”

“I hadn’t thought of much. It just depends when you have your meetings and things.”

“Not until Monday,” she said. “I’m all yours.”

“Then why don’t we just chill today, maybe go out for dinner tonight?”

“Sounds great,” she said, standing up. She was a comical sight in her oversized sweatshirt and plaid Tigger pajama shorts. “I should shower.”

“No, just stay like that all day.”

“I wish,” she said, smiling. “I refuse to hang out all day in my pajamas. I’m your guest.”

“If you want to stay in your pjs, go ahead. You’re so cute.” Chris reached over to ruffle her hair.

“I am not.” She ducked her head. “I’ll be down in a little while.”

 

They spent the morning lounging around on the deck, reading the newspaper, watching the small TV Chris kept out there, and occasionally arguing. Chris found that some things definitely had NOT changed. She wouldn’t take his shit, and was still as stubborn as hell.

“Yet again, you have no clue what you’re talking about, Christopher,” Lara said, folding the newspaper shut. “You have the brains of a turnip.”

“Keep it up, girl, and you’re gonna regret it,” Chris growled. “The pool’s only a short drop away.” He moved towards her menacingly.

“You couldn’t pick me up,” she said. “I’m not afraid of you.”

He swiftly stood and walked over to her. Before she could protest, he had her in his arms, swinging her up easily. “You were saying?”

“Chris, no. NO. That’s…NO!” She shrieked, laughing. “Put me down, you idiot!”

“Say you’re afraid of me. Say it…” Chris taunted. “I can lift you over the railing.”

“Okay, okay! You’re scary. Scary as hell.”

“I thought so.” Chris put her down. “Hey! Wait a minute!”

Lara laughed as she went in the house. “I think I WILL swim. Gonna get my suit.”

“Dumbass,” Chris muttered, sitting back down and opening the sports section. He tossed it down with a sigh and got back up. She needed a good dunking in the pool. He pulled a couple of towels out of the box on the deck and went up to change.

 

Lara got downstairs first. She slathered on some sunscreen, and picked her way down the steps to the pool. She did a neat dive into the crystal water, gasping at the slight chill. “I could so get used to this,” she said again, rolling onto her back and floating.

A thundering splash sent her spluttering under the water. “Oh, yeah, I forgot. CANNONBALL!” Chris yelled as he surfaced.

“Kirkpatrick, you brat,” she growled, swimming after him.

“C’mon…get me…” he taunted.

 

“You’re sure he won’t mind me tagging along?” Lance said to JC.

“For the sixth time, Lance, NO,” JC said, annoyed. “He invited me for lunch, and I’m sure as hell he won’t care if you come. We haven’t hung out in months.”

“But his friend is here,” Lance said. JC stopped the car in the middle of Chris’ street. “JC!”

“It’s CHRIS, Lance. He doesn’t know what manners are.” JC started driving again. “Besides, as he likes to point out, it’s just his friend, his buddy, one of the guys.”

“You think different?”

“I think he thinks that way, but I think he’s gonna change his mind,” JC said with a grin. “She’s nice. And cute. And puts him in his place.”

“Just what Chris needs!” Lance said.

JC pulled into Chris’ driveway and they got out. They heard Chris yell, then a very feminine shriek. “Let’s just go around back,” JC said, and Lance nodded.

They headed down Chris’ long yard to the gate at the back. “Kirkpatrick, you are a fucking prick,” they heard a woman say. “I’m gonna be pissing pool water for days.”

“You deserved it,” Chris said. “You tried to yank my shorts down! What were you looking for?”

“Nothing YOU have to offer,” she said with a snort.

“Told you,” JC said with a grin. “Yo, Chris!” He yelled. “Let us in!”

“Hey, Jayce.” They heard Chris’ feet pounding on the sidewalk, then the latch opened. “Hey! Look what the cat dragged in.”

“DON’T hug me,” Lance warned, holding out a hand. Chris shook it instead of hugging Lance. “Thank you.”

JC slipped around them. “Hey, Lara.”

“JC, hi!” Lara pulled herself out of the poll and went to grab a towel.

“Looks like you’re…uh…having fun,” JC said stupidly, his eyes running over her sleek blue one-piece bathing suit. It hugged where a suit should hug, yet left some things to the imagination. “Chris invited me for lunch.”

“Great! I think we’re ordering in,” Lara said, toweling her hair. “He…” Lara stopped toweling and stared. “Is that…uh…”

“I invited Lance. I figured you wouldn’t care.” JC looked at her oddly. “You don’t care, do you?”

“It’s uh, it’s not my house,” she said with a shrug, looking down at herself in dismay. Her hair was a wet tangled mess, and she was wearing one of her oldest bathing suits. “Fuck,” she murmured to herself.

“Here she is.” Chris walked over to her with Lance in tow. “Lance, this is one of my oldest friends, Lara. Lara, this is…”

“I know,” Lara said through clenched teeth. “Nice to meet you, Lance,” she managed, pasting on a smile.

“Nice to meet a friend of Chris’ who’s normal,” Lance said, shaking her hand. He felt her shiver. “Are you cold? Do you want to…”

“Yeah, I should, uh, go change.” She nodded. “Be right back.” Lara took off for the house, mentally pawing through her wardrobe.

Chris waited until she was out of earshot to burst into laughter. “I couldn’t have planned that better myself.”

“What are you talking about?” JC asked.

“Dude, she has the HUGEST crush on Lance here. Always has.”

“Um, she does know…” Lance trailed off.

“Absolutely. Completely is cool with it. I think she even said once that she thinks it makes you hotter.” Chris shook his head. “Don’t get it. Anyway, even though she’s totally a grown-up about it all, she still makes all these comments about you, and the look on her face when you came strolling in here was PRICELESS.”

“God, Chris,” Lance said, a blush creeping over his face. “YOU need to grow up.”

“Aw, Lancey, you’re blushing,” Chris said.

“You have nothing to worry about, Lance,” JC said. “She really does seem cool.”

Chris led them towards the house. “And just so you know, Lance? She said that if you’re ever looking to experiment with your hetero side, she’s ready and willing.”

“Chris!” Lance moaned, blushing deeper.

 

Lara dressed in record time, pulling her hair up into a neat ponytail. She decided on a pair of denim shorts and a teal tank top that wasn’t too tight but wasn’t too baggy. It was true that Lance Bass probably did not care what she wore in more ways than one, but she’d feel more comfortable if she knew she looked decent.

She chuckled as she hurried down the stairs. It was ridiculous, like she was sixteen or something. When NSYNC had been popular, she had loved the fact that she knew one of the members, though she didn’t tell many people. They wouldn’t have believed her anyway. She had attended a few concerts, but was nowhere near the stage. She refused to use her connection with Chris to get better seats. She was really impressed with the group, with Chris, and with everything he had accomplished. HE just didn’t need to know that.

Lara took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, where JC and Chris were arguing over a take out menu. “Hi,” Lance said softly, smiling at her. She controlled the flip-flops in her stomach.

“Hey,” she said casually. “What are we having?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Lance said, raising a perfect eyebrow. “They’ve been arguing since we came in here.”

“I want Chinese,” JC began.

“I want sandwiches,” Chris interrupted. “And it’s my house.”

“And you’re acting like you’re five,” Lara retorted, slapping him across the head with a menu. “Why don’t you just get BOTH, you idiots?”

“Because…” JC snapped, then stopped. He laughed out loud. “Um, yeah, didn’t think of that.”

Chris slapped Lance with the menu. “C’mon, Bass, you’re the smart one here, why didn’t you think of that?”

“Don’t hit him,” Lara said at the same time Lance said, “Don’t hit ME!”

“Remind me why I invited you?” Chris said to Lara. “You’ve been here like a day and you’ve already got my friends ganging up on me.”

“Just like old times,” Lara said, kissing the top of Chris’ head on her way to the fridge. “Want me to call?”

“Nah, I got it. Get over here and tell me what you want,” Chris said. “And before you say it, Lance is NOT on the menu.”

“CHRIS!” Lara whined, turning bright red.

Lance skipped the menu this time and smacked Chris on the back of his head with an open hand. “Knock it off, Chris. You’re embarrassing her AND me.”

“Jeez, sorry.” Chris rubbed his head.

Lara sat back down. “I’m…I’m sorry, Lance. I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable or something.” Lara felt she could have fried eggs on her face, it was so hot.

Lance reached over and took her hand briefly. “You don’t. It’s very flattering. Honestly. You seem like a nice person.” He sighed. “Except for your choice in friends.”

“Well,” Lara said, leaning forward as if she were sharing an intimate secret. “Actually, I’m just using Chris to find NEW friends. Wanna be my friend?” She looked at JC. “You, too.”

“Sure,” Lance said, laughing.

“Definitely,” JC piped up.

“Quit talking about me like I’m not here,” Chris growled. “She’s just after you for your money, anyway.”

“No, I’m after YOUR money,” Lara sighed. “Get it right.” She picked up a menu and flipped through it. “Pepper steak. White rice, not fried. Pork egg roll.” She stood back up. “Drinks?” She went back to the fridge. “Milk…beer…water…Gatorade…ketchup, mustard, relish…” She rolled her eyes. “Kirkpatrick, this is pathetic. You have more condiments in here than anything else.”

“I like stuff on my food,” he said defensively. Lance picked up the phone and called in the order to the deli as Chris dialed the Chinese restaurant.

“I can run you out to the grocery store if you want,” JC said, surprising Lara. Chris was surprised as well, and stopped in mid-sentence. “Or just give you directions or whatever.”

“Thanks, JC,” Lara said, smiling. “Maybe after lunch.”

“Cool. I’ll take a bottle of water,” JC said.

“Make it two,” Lance said. Lara brought everyone a bottle of water.

“Maybe I didn’t WANT water,” Chris said after hanging up.

“Maybe I don’t care. Be happy I brought you anything,” Lara said. She opened the bottle and handed it to him.

“Thanks,” he muttered. She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. “So, Lance…” Lara glared at him. “I’m done, I mean it,” he said earnestly, and she believed him. “Lance, when are you throwing your party?”

“Uh, what party?” Lance blinked.

“You haven’t had a party in like…”

“Four weeks,” JC supplied helpfully. “I remember because I was in New York and couldn’t come.”

“Right, four weeks,” Chris continued. “Thank you, JC. So it’s been four weeks, and you need to throw one. Plus you haven’t seen JC in a while, I bet, so he deserves a party. AND my friend is here, and deserves to come to one of your parties.”

“Chris!” Lara gasped. “Don’t go inviting me to someone’s house! He doesn’t even KNOW me!”

“It’s fine,” Lance said, laughing. “I’d love to have you. You should know better…Chris doesn’t care about those sort of polite formalities.”

“Anyway, yeah, a party,” Chris said, getting back on track. “Lara, Lance’s parties are legendary. Great food, great music, sometimes a theme…lots of hot guys…”

“You look at the guys?” Lara asked innocently.

“NO. I meant for you…so you…nevermind,” Chris snapped.

“I COULD go for a party,” Lance said, staring into space. “Get something together quick. Maybe for next weekend. I haven’t had a themed party in a while.”

“Christmas in July,” JC suggested.

“JC, that is so lame,” Chris sighed.

“A better suggestion?” Lance asked Chris.

“Well, no,” Chris pouted briefly. “This has to be good…Lara’s never been to one of your parties. You’ll have the time of your life,” he said, turning to her.

“I’ve…had…the time of my life…” JC sang quietly. Lance and Chris groaned as one.

“Everything is music with you,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

“That’s it,” Lara said. “There’s your theme.” They stared at her. “Dirty Dancing.”

“What?” Chris asked.

“How big is your yard…like where you’d have the party?” Lara asked Lance.

“Huge,” JC and Chris said together. Lance blushed a little.

“It’s pretty big,” he agreed.

“You could kinda set up the food like it’s at a resort, you know, like in the movie? Have a buffet, something totally cheesy with like a pig with an apple in its mouth or something.” Lara chewed on a fingernail. “You could put down a dance floor, like in the movie. Or if you have a room that you could set up like in the movie, where all the dancers get down? And you’d have to have watermelon,” she said, laughing. “That’s one of my favorite lines. ‘I carried a WATERMELON?’”

“Play all sorts of early sixties music,” Lance said, warming to the idea. “And in the theater, I can just have the movie on, constantly playing.”

“You have a theater?” Lara asked.

“Well, sorta,” Lance said. “It only seats twenty.”

“ONLY,” Lara said, rolling her eyes.

“And everyone has to dress the part,” Lance said, nodding.

“What?” JC asked.

“JC, it’ll be easy. Jeans and a tee shirt. Bermuda shorts and a button-down,” Lance said. “A wifebeater and a bathing suit, for God’s sake.”

“Don’t fuck with the Party Nazi, JC,” Chris reminded him. “You know how he gets.”

“I need to make some calls,” Lance said, standing up with his phone. “Let me know when the food gets here.” He went out onto the deck.

“Have I created a monster?” Lara asked fearfully.

“Nah, he’s always this way planning something,” Chris said. “It is a good idea, though. This is gonna be awesome!”

 

After they ate, Lance left to run some errands. JC looked at Lara. “Ready to go?”

“I can just take her,” Chris pointed out.

“Or I could just drive myself,” Lara said.

They stared at her. “It’s LA,” JC said gently. “Not that we’re on the freeway or anything, but…”

“I get it, you don’t trust me,” Lara said, laughing.

“You DID run over a curb and blow a tire,” Chris reminded her.

“Yeah, when I was SEVENTEEN,” Lara reminded him. “Good God, Chris.”

“I don’t mind taking you,” JC said. “I need a few things anyway.”

“Fine, leave me here all alone,” Chris said, sighing dramatically.

“Aren’t you sick of me yet?” Lara asked.

“Duh, of course I am,” Chris said. “Go, get out of my hair.”

“Lemme use the bathroom quick, then we can go,” JC said.

Lara hugged Chris tight. “Chris, thanks so much for all this. It’s like an amazing vacation.”

“You’re welcome,” he said in surprise. “And I’m sorry…about Lance. I didn’t mean to take it so far that it embarrassed you.”

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “Believe me, I know he’s a dream that will never come true. Besides, that’s not what I’m out here for.” She frowned. “I keep ignoring the whole work thing, because I’m so nervous, but it’s only a few days away.”

“You’ll be great,” he said, smiling down at her. “You’ll knock ‘em dead, and then we’ll go out for a fancy dinner to celebrate. Someplace you need to KNOW someone to get into.”

“You know I don’t like all that gourmet crap, Chris,” she said, wrinkling her nose. Chris thought she looked so adorable, he kissed the wrinkled nose.

“Trust me,” he said.

“Um, yeah,” she said, a bit blown away by the strange sign of affection.

“Are you ready?” JC reappeared.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Lara said, slowly pulling away from Chris. “Need anything?”

“I don’t think so, but apparently you’re not happy with my fridge.” Chris dug into her wallet and handed her some cash. “Get whatever you think we should have.”

“You don’t need to…”

“TAKE the damn money,” Chris snapped. “You’re my guest.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “We’ll be back soon.”

 

JC drove to a small market about fifteen minutes away. He slapped a baseball cap on his head, even though in a place like LA, he didn’t get recognized all that often. Lara had drawn up a list in the car and muttered to herself as JC grabbed a cart. Lara looked at him and grinned. “I never thought I’d be doing this.”

“Hmm?” JC asked, picking up a few apples and putting them back before finding just what he wanted.

“Shopping with you. I mean, really. Not that I was a psycho or anything, but I was as into you guys as the next girl. This is a dream come true.”

“And this is just shopping,” JC said, wiggling his eyebrows. “You should do laundry with me, baby. I’d drive you crazy.”

Lara laughed out loud. “I can’t wait. I’ll save my delicates just for you, JC.”

“Promises promises,” JC said.

They made their way through the store, Lara tossing things left and right into the cart. “What’s going on with Chris?” Lara asked as she bent down for chocolate Poptarts.

“What do you mean?”

“What’s he doing with himself? I asked him, and he’s been so vague.”

JC sighed and leaned on the cart. “I wish I knew. He did that reality show thing, you know, and I seriously thought he might be doing the whole country music thing? But he gave up on it. I know it’s been, what, six or seven years since NSYNC did their thing, but he’s still floundering.”

“He’s talented at so much,” Lara said with a sigh. “To be honest with you…I…I think he should act. I mean, I know my opinion means shit, but he’s so funny. He’s quick and witty…that stuff he and Justin did at the end of “On the Line”? Hysterical.”

JC stared at her. “First of all, you’re his friend and your opinion DOES matter. And it’s funny, because I feel the same way. I think he’d be great at acting.”

“Maybe TV,” Lara mused as they started walking again. “He would be great on a sitcom.”

“Yeah,” JC said, deep in thought as they headed for the dairy aisle.

 

 _So, I don’t wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys, just give me a chance to prove to you tonight, I just wanna be one of the girls, pretty in pearls, not one of the boys…_

 

“This is awesome.” Lara drew deep on her soda straw and smiled at Chris.

“I’m glad,” Chris said, grinning back. He sighed. “Even if you might get us kicked out.”

“Shut up.” Lara had prepared for the Dodgers/Phillies game in full red and white, and Chris kept pretending to be embarrassed. “Chris, there are PLENTY of other Philly fans in the crowd.”

“Show me three,” Chris teased.

“Idiot.” She leaned back in her seat, dropping her head to his shoulder. “Thanks again.”

“Will you stop thanking me?” Chris snapped, moving so her hat didn’t keep smacking him in the cheek. “I plan on doing lots of nice things while you’re here, and I know you’re grateful. Move on.”

“Wow…you’re capable of nice things?” Lara laughed.

The time with Chris had been like a whirlwind, even though they hadn’t done much yet. They hung out at his house, they went out and ran errands, and they had done one or two of the smaller “sightseeing” things. They went to a sports and games arcade and hit the batting cages. They stayed up until midnight one night just playing cards and singing along to an 80s station on Chris’ satellite radio. Lara immediately felt comfortable with the boy she had known inside the man with her, but there was a bitter wall on the outside that she didn’t quite recognize. She knew Chris had lived a life that required him to guard his heart, but it had been so long since the group had disbanded. She figured he would have moved on a bit. But he seemed so aimless.

“Ready for tomorrow?” Chris stole some of her fries and she smacked his hand away.

“No,” she said with a sigh. “I mean, it’s only the first one…I have three interviews. But the first one’s always the hardest.”

“You’ll do great,” Chris said immediately. “And don’t forget, we’re going out for a fancy dinner that night.”

“That’s not necessary,” Lara said.

“Of course it is,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “I want you to experience LA at night. Maybe we can even go to a club after.”

“That would be something,” Lara agreed.

“Do you have something to wear?” Chris asked. “For dinner and stuff.”

“I have a few dresses,” Lara asked. “I didn’t really pack for something like that.”

“I’m sure whatever you bought is fine,” Chris said with a wave of his hand. “It’s all good.” He knew she didn’t really like dressing up, and had always grumbled at having to do it.

“Well, um, could I shop? Like after the interview?” She asked, biting at a fingernail.

“You’d have time,” Chris said. “Want me to come with you?”

“No,” Lara said in annoyance. “God, Chris, I’d HATE to see what you might pick out.”

“Hey!” Chris said, hurt. “I just meant because you don’t know your way around and…”

“…and you know where all the good shops are for women?” Lara asked.

“I’ve had girlfriends,” Chris said defensively.

“About that…” Lara put her empty food container on the ground by her feet. “Why don’t you now?”

“Playing the field,” Chris said immediately. She raised an eyebrow. “Just…haven’t found someone.”

“You’ve gotten lazy,” she said, and he glared at her. “You want someone, but you’re so used to being alone that you don’t feel like putting forth the effort to actually impress someone. You could go out and get sex anywhere, because that doesn’t require effort.”

“Yeah, right,” Chris muttered. “Women have it easy…any man anywhere wants sex. Men have to WORK to get it.” Lara laughed so loud people turned to stare. “But…yeah…you’re right, basically.”

“I totally get it,” Lara said. “I’m the same way. After my engagement didn’t work out, I did the screw anyone in sight thing for a while, and then…”

“Tramp,” Chris interrupted.

“Fuck off,” Lara said under her breath. “It was fun, then it got old. Then I turned into a hermit, and now it just takes too much energy to get all gussied up and decent to go out with someone.”

“You deserve someone,” Chris said suddenly, then blushed. She blushed as well.

“Thanks, Chris. You, too.” She rubbed his leg and he jumped. She pulled her hand back, startled.

“How about this…we’re both about ten or so years from fifty. We don’t have anyone then, we hook up,” Chris suggested to ease the tension that was twisting in his stomach. Her touch on his leg had sent an odd shot from his skin to his eyeballs.

“Deal. By the time you’re fifty, you won’t be able to get it up anyway, so I’ll have nothing to worry about,” Lara said, and he poked her in the side.

“So, about tomorrow,” Chris said. “What time should I get up?”

“Uh, whenever you want?” Lara asked.

“I’m driving you.”

“No, you’re not,” Lara retorted. “I have to be in the offices at like nine. I know what the traffic will probably be like. “I’ll get a cab.”

“Lara…”

“No, Chris, I’m a big girl. I have to do this alone.” She impulsively kissed his cheek. “Thanks, though.”

“You’re welcome,” Chris said, fighting the urge to reach up and touch his own face.

 

Lara jumped up as the taxi swung around in front of Chris’ house. She had been up since five-thirty, the butterflies in her stomach refusing to allow her to sleep any longer. “I can do this,” she said, swinging her laptop bag up onto her shoulder. She wore a well-tailored grey suit and heels. Her long hair was twisted into a knot and she looked nothing like the person who had sat at a baseball game and eaten greasy fried food for hours just the day before. “I can do it,” she repeated. She quickly pawed through her bag one last time. Resume, laptop, flat shoes for shopping afterwards. She took one last deep breath and headed towards the front door. A piece of paper taped to the doorknob stopped her.

Knock ‘em dead, sister. Just don’t beat anyone up if they give you attitude. You have a history of that. You’ll do great.

She smiled and placed the note into the bag before going out the door.

 

“Thank you so much,” Lara said two hours later, shaking hands around the table. “Thank you for your time.”

“We’ll be in touch,” the man promised. She nodded.

One of the clerical staff escorted her to the elevator. As they waited, Lara got brave. “Um, I’m not from around here, and I need to do some shopping for dinner tonight. Can you recommend anything within walking distance?”

The woman smiled at her. “Anything is within walking distance of here, pretty much. You’re lucky.” As they stepped onto the elevator, the woman gave a few ideas for clothing and accessories. “There’s a bus station about three blocks down. They have lockers…you could drop your bag there.”

“Thanks,” Lara said. The bag WAS getting heavy. She shook the woman’s hand as they exited the elevator.

Before stepping out onto the street, Lara exchanged her high heels for the more comfortable flat shoes. She quickly trotted the few blocks down to the bus station, grabbing her purse and cell phone before locking up her bag.

She sighed as she stepped into the late morning sunshine. It was pretty surreal to think she was walking around Los Angeles looking to shop, that she might actually MOVE here, LIVE here. As she window shopped, she had to smile. This was VERY “Pretty Woman,” minus the hot business man waiting for her in a hotel room.

 

“And I only need to worry about the tent, and the barbecue,” Lance was saying as they walked. “Otherwise, it was really easy.”

“Of course it was, Lance,” JC said absently, looking at a set of dishes in a store window. “God, those are ugly.”

“JC,” Lance said. “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” JC said immediately. “You said you’re easy.”

“I did NOT,” Lance snapped.

“Lance, no matter what, your parties are fabulous. Get over it.” JC sighed and looked over Lance’s shoulder. “I’m hungry, and…” He blinked. “Hey, isn’t that…Lara?”

“Where?” Lance turned around. “Wow, yeah it is. She looks fantastic.”

“I guess her interviews were today?” JC suggested as Lara leaned forward to look in a window.

“Should we invite her to lunch?” Lance asked.

“Duh,” JC said.

“Allow me.” Lance crossed the busy street, hoping Lara didn’t move on too quickly.

 

Lara looked in the window, then frowned. She couldn’t even get the nerve to go into one of these shops. She knew she’d probably knock something over and they’d arrest her or something. “Excuse me, miss…you’re pretty enough to turn a gay man straight,” a deep voice said in her ear.

She whirled around. “Lance! God, you scared me.” She put a hand over her heart, then smiled at him. “REALLY? Is that a threat or a promise?”

“I promise that if I EVER decide to experiment again, you’re the first person I’ll call,” he said, and laughed. “You do look really nice.”

“Thanks,” she said, blushing a bit. “I had my first set of interviews this morning.”

“That’s what we thought.” Lance nodded at the crosswalk, where JC was hurrying across the street. “JC saw you. Almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Well, I don’t think it would have gone over well if I had shown up in shorts and a tee,” she said. “Hi, JC.”

“Hey, you look fantastic,” JC said. “Really.” She blushed deeper. “Hey, we were gonna go grab lunch. Joey’s in town. Come along.”

“Really? Wow, well…I need to shop,” she said with a sigh.

“You make it sound like you need to get a root canal,” JC said, laughing.

“Chris is taking me out for dinner and dancing or something tonight, and he doesn’t think I have anything appropriate. I probably don’t,” she said, naming the restaurant. JC and Lance’s eyebrows both rose.

“That’s a nice place,” JC said. “You just need like a little black dress or something. Classy yet dressy.”

“We’ll get lunch, and then I’ll take you shopping,” Lance said, and Lara’s mouth fell open. “Hello, gay boy. How many shopping trips do you think I’ve been drug on.” He tugged at her arm. “C’mon. Lunch, then shopping.”

“Um, okay,” Lara said, smiling with delight.

 

“Joey, this is Lara, one of Chris’ oldest friends,” JC said as Joey arrived at their table.

“Then why isn’t HE here?” Joey asked, smiling as he shook her hand. Lara couldn’t help but smile back. Joey Fatone’s smile was just as contagious in person as it was in print.

“I had some work interviews early this morning,” she said. “He wanted to bring me in and I refused. No need for him to deal with all this.”

“See, she’s nice. Nice, but doesn’t put up with Chris’ bullshit,” JC said. “Isn’t that good?”

“Just what he needs,” Joey said. “I’m starving.” They read over their menus and quickly ordered. “Oh, JC, I have new pictures.” He pulled out his phone.

“Here we go,” JC groaned, but he took the phone. Lara leaned over his shoulder.

“Oh my God, they’re gorgeous,” she gushed. Joey smiled broadly.

“Thank you. Bri is ten, and Kloey is a little over a year.”

“I love kids,” she said with a sigh. “I have nine nieces and nephews, but haven’t had any of my own yet. I’d love like five kids.”

Lance choked on his water. “Five?”

“Yes, but I’d settle for just one.” She laughed, remembering. “Chris told me yesterday at the game that if we’re both fifty and single, we’ll hook up…but I think I’ll be a little too old for babies.”

“You never know,” JC said.

“So what kind of interviews did you have?” Joey asked politely.

“I write…had some interviews at magazines, one internet site,” she said, shrugging.

“I’ve read some of your stuff,” JC said, and she stared at him. “Chris had it. He showed me, when he told me you were coming. You’re really good.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Your comedic stuff is best. You really have a knack for dialogue,” JC continued. “You should do a screenplay or something.”

“Me? Nah, I’m a non-fiction kind of girl,” Lara said, playing with her fork.

“I DARE you,” JC said, and she looked up. “I dare you to write something fun and crazy…a screenplay.”

“Me?” Lara laughed. “No, I…a dare, huh?” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re on, Chasez. About anything I want?”

“Yes.” JC held out a hand. “And you have to have it finished by Lance’s party.”

“Deal,” she said, laughing as she shook.

 

“Down here,” Lance said, leading them down a smaller street. Joey had left them after lunch, promising to see them again at Lance’s party. “This place is really nice, really reasonable.”

“God, if anything’s too expensive, just tell Chris to pay for it,” JC said, and Lara elbowed him. She felt so comfortable with them, as if she had known them forever. He held the door for her.

“We’ll be over here,” Lance said, plopping down on a chair and pulling out his iPhone. JC sat next to him, tapping his foot in time with the music playing from the speakers.

Lara wasn’t a marathon shopper in any way. She usually went into a store knowing exactly what she wanted. In this situation, she knew what she THOUGHT she wanted, and the salesgirl was very helpful and not at all snobby. Lara finally chose three dresses and took them into the changing room. The first one did not fit right at all, and she didn’t even zip it up. The second, a silky number in green, seemed just too dressy, and she knew she wouldn’t feel comfortable in it. She slid herself into the third one, a short midnight blue dress that fell a few inches above her knee. The neckline was low without being obscene, and as she ran her hands down her hips, she knew this was it.

“So, are you ever coming out?” Lance yelled. She took a deep breath and walked out.

“Um, well?” Lara asked, walking over to the three-way mirror and looking at herself. She slowly turned to face them.

Lance smiled. “Perfect.” She blushed. She blushed deeper when she saw JC’s jaw drop.

“Chris is gonna have a heart attack.”

“Who cares what HE thinks?” Lara muttered, spinning in front of the mirror again. “It’s not a date.”

“You sure?” Lance asked, and Lara froze.

“Of course,” she said lightly. “Chris isn’t interested in me that way.” She bit at a fingernail as she looked at her reflection. This was like nothing she’d ever owned, but she loved that dress.

“You look amazing,” JC said, walking over to stand behind her. She smiled at his reflection. “And he’ll be interested in you after he sees you in THIS.”

“JC, stop,” she said lightly. “I’m his little sister.”

“Then you’ll go with me to Lance’s party?” The question surprised them both. JC had not meant to really ask it, but it just slipped out. She turned around and stared at him. “Well?” He asked softly. “I mean, you don’t have to, I just thought…it’s more fun to go somewhere with a date.”

“Um, sure, JC,” Lara whispered. “I will. But…are you sure…you wanna go with…me?”

“And what’s wrong with you?” JC asked.

“You…you’re…you could have…”

“I want to go with you,” he said. “You’re just what I want in a date.”

“Um, okay.” She looked down at her feet. “Okay, yes, JC. I’ll go with you.”

 

“It was really too much,” Lara insisted as she stepped out of JC’s car. “Really.”

“You were drooling on the case,” JC retorted. “It was embarrassing. I had to buy something so they wouldn’t kick us out.”

Lara stopped walking, carefully folding the garment bag over her arm. “Really, JC? Seriously? Sapphire earrings from freaking CARTIER?”

“They’ll look good with your dress. I’m just doing Chris a favor,” JC added. “You can only make him look good to begin with, and I’m…helping.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said, shaking her head. “Thank you, though.”

“YOU shouldn’t be thanking me,” JC said, carrying her other bags. “CHRIS should.”

“Whatever.” Lara unlocked the door with the key Chris had given her. “Chris, I’m back!” She yelled.

They heard Chris thump through the upstairs hall and down the steps. “Well? How’d it go? Your text said nothing and you’ve been gone…” He stopped short at the site of JC. “Hey.”

“Hey.” JC smiled. “She shopped. Lance and I helped.” He held up the bags.

“Is all that for tonight?” Chris said, blinking.

“No,” Lara said. “It just…got fun. There was the most amazing bookstore…”

“No.” Chris held up a hand as Lara got a dreamy look on her face. “I don’t want to hear it. Nothing about bookstores.” He looked at JC again. “How’d you end up in all this?”

“We saw her on the way to lunch. We were meeting Joey and invited her along,” JC said, putting her bags down. “She was doing some window shopping, and then Lance went over and hit on her.”

“Huh?” Chris gaped.

Lara laughed, blushing a bit. “I’m just standing there, minding my own business, and he says all deep and sexy in my ear, ‘You’re pretty enough to turn a gay man straight,’ or something like that.”

“You do look nice,” Chris said suddenly, running his eyes over her. “Like a grown up or something.” He swallowed hard. He had never seen her dressed professionally, and he was impressed.

“I doubt you know what they look like,” Lara said, and JC chuckled. “Well, if you guys don’t mind, I gotta get out of this monkey suit and into a hot bubble bath.”

“Um, okay,” JC stammered as Chris looked at the floor. It was obvious that for a brief moment, both of them had imagined her in the tub. “I’ll, uh, talk to you before Saturday, I’m sure.”

“I hope so.” Lara smiled up at him and gave him a hug. “Thanks so much, JC. You and Lance made it so fun today.”

“I’m glad.” JC looked at Chris. “Later, man.”

“Yeah, later,” Chris said vaguely as JC went out the door. He picked up Lara’s bags. “I’ll bring these up for you.”

“Thanks.” Instead of going up the steps, however, Lara reached up under her skirt and shimmied out of her stockings. Chris stared at her. “You cannot even know what it’s like to wear these damn things. I hate them.”

“Try neckties,” Chris said stupidly.

“I have. They’re nothing compared to stockings.” Lara led the way upstairs.

“How DID it go?”

“Fair, I think,” she said with a sigh. “I mean, they don’t ever let much on at that kind of thing. I know I presented myself well, and my work speaks for itself.”

“You’re a great writer,” Chris said. “Someone’s gonna hire you.”

“We’ll see. “ She stopped in the door of her bedroom and laughed. “I have to do some writing this week, though. JC dared me to write a screenplay.”

“That’s kinda weird.”

“Well, it is. But I’m gonna show him. He dared me,” she said, shaking her head.

Chris went in the bedroom and put her bags on the bed. “So…you had fun at lunch?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lara said, taking off her suit jacket and carefully hanging it up. “Joey’s so nice. I think he’s gonna be at Lance’s party. He showed pictures of his girls…they’re so precious. I love babies,” she said with a sigh. “And Lance is so funny…he is all into planning this party. I think YOU created the monster.”

“Probably,” Chris snorted, wondering why he was jealous. “And JC? You guys seem really tight.”

Lara stopped and looked at him. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to get along with your friends?” She bit her lip, feeling a strange vibe coming from Chris. “I…I just kinda ran into them, and…”

“Oh, jeez, Lara, of course I do.” Chris shrugged. “I know how awesome you are to hang out with…maybe I don’t like sharing you.”

Lara rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. “Dumbass. There is MORE than enough of me to go around.” She poked herself in the stomach.

“Shut up, you stupid bitch, you’re not fat and never have been.”

She looked at herself in the mirror. “Well, once I hit thirty, I definitely stopped being skinny.”

“You’re perfect.” Chris surprised himself by walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist, dropping his head onto her shoulder as he stared at their reflection. “Don’t say stuff like that, okay?”

She smiled up at him. “Okay.” She gave him a gentle shove. “There is a trashy novel and a bubble bath with my name on it up here. Get out.”

“Okay.” Chris left the room. “Reservation’s for six-thirty…we need to leave about five forty-five.”

“Okay,” Lara called after him. She quickly unpacked her purchases, carefully hanging the dress on the back of the closet door. She ran a hand over it and sighed, suddenly nervous. She hoped Chris would approve, and that she wouldn’t embarrass him.

She sat down on the bed and carefully opened the box from Cartier. The silver and sapphire diamond earrings winked at her. She HAD been drooling in the store. She’d never been inside a Cartier, and the guys had quickly whisked her inside, Lance saying something about looking for a watch for his dad’s birthday. Lara had skipped the fancy diamonds altogether, heading for the colorful stones she loved. She saw the teardrop earrings immediately, the deep blue of the sapphires blending perfectly with the bright silver. She had always preferred silver to gold. JC had asked the clerk to take them out of the case as soon as she pointed them out to him, and she had sighed wistfully as she held them up to her ears and looked in the small mirror on the counter. “We’ll take them,” JC had said with a grin, handing over his Visa card. It was only to avoid causing a scene in the store that kept Lara from arguing. It was obvious he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Lara put the earrings in and looked at herself in the mirror. Amazing.

 

“Women,” Chris griped, glancing at his watch and tugging at his necktie. “You know, I could just be in front of the TV in my jammies!” He yelled up the steps. “This is all for YOU, ya know!”

“I’m coming!” Lara yelled back. “It’s only five-forty. Hold your undies, for God’s sake.” She carefully picked her way down the stairs in her high-heeled silver sandals. “I’m coming.”

“Well, it took you…” Chris’ words died as she came into view. The dark blue of the dress brought out her eyes, and her long hair was curled into long ringlets. “It took…” He swallowed deeply. “Fuck ME,” he whispered.

“What?” Lara frowned, stopping on the bottom step so she was at eye level with him. “You…you hate it, right? It’s not good enough? JC said it was okay for this place and…”

“Fuck JC fucking Chasez,” Chris said. He reached out to lightly tug a perfect curl. “You look sensational.” She turned red. “Who ARE you, because you’re NOT the kid I used to ride scooter with.”

“I’ve grown up,” she said, stepping down to the floor on shaking legs. The look in Chris’ eyes was like nothing she’d ever seen before. “Didn’t you notice?”

“Not until now.” He took her hand and twirled her around. “Jesus, Lara, you look so beautiful.”

“Stop,” she muttered, hating the burning flush on her face. “Can we just go, or something?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Keys.” Chris headed for the kitchen to grab his keys from the table. Lara click-clacked after him.

“And for the record?” Lara said, and Chris turned around. “You look pretty sensational yourself.”

Chris looked down at his suit and shrugged. “I wear this all the time. You just aren’t here to see it.”

“SURE you do,” Lara grinned.

“Let’s go.”

 

Lara tried to play it cool at the restaurant, but it seemed like every third table included someone she recognized. That singer, this actress, that director. She was thankful when the maitre’d stopped at a table and held out a chair for her. Chris thanked him and sat down across from her. “Are you okay? You look a little…green.”

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him. “I’m trying to not have a total fangirl freaking out breakdown. How long did it take you to not notice anymore?”

“Believe it or not, every now and then, it still happens. Back when we were still big, I had this phase I went through where I felt I deserved it all. All the adoration, all the special treatment. I was Chris Kirkpatrick of NSYNC, dammit, and everyone damned well better fall at my feet.” He sipped at his water, crunching ice between his teeth. “Then Joey pretty much smacked me upside the head, called me a prick, and made me step back and realize how freaking lucky I was. I was lucky to get basketball or baseball tickets whenever I wanted. I was lucky to ride around with my best friends doing what I loved. I was lucky to be able to give my family all the things they deserved and never got. Yeah, I’m one of those famous people, but that doesn’t make me better or worse than anyone else.” Chris shrugged. “And when I’m somewhere and get to meet someone like Eddie Murphy, or Brad Pitt, my stomach still twists a bit.”

Lara smiled at the way he was opening up to her. He didn’t seem to want to talk much about fame, or his job, and she didn’t want to push him. “Well, I assure you that my fangirl moment is going to die down momentarily.”

“Good.” Chris picked up his menu. “I don’t want to have to leave because you puked all over the table just because Hugh Jackman or someone walked by.”

“Is he here?” Lara said excitedly, looking around. Chris kicked her under the table.

Chris ordered a plate of fresh garlic rolls as an appetizer, and when the waiter returned, they ordered dinner. Lara ordered steak, which made Chris smile. He wasn’t surprised. She was as meat and potatoes as he was. “See? It’s good Jayce isn’t here. He’d probably get you to order something gross, like goat eyeballs or something.”

Lara choked on her water. “Goat eyeballs.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He’s too…” Chris waved his hand.

“Well, then, I’m hoping Lance doesn’t serve goat eyeballs at his party, because it could be a pretty disastrous date,” Lara said, laughing.

“Date?” Chris tilted his head a bit.

“Oh, yeah.” Lara rearranged her silverware two or three times. “Well, see, JC…he asked me…see, I was wearing the dress, okay, and it must have some sort of magic spell woven into it, see, because he wouldn’t ask me normally, I’m sure, and yeah. He asked me to go to Lance’s party with him,” Lara babbled.

“JC Chasez?” Chris’ mouth bobbled like a fish. “Asked you on a date?”

“Yes.” Lara’s tone was full of hurt. “That’s such a shock?”

“Yes! I mean, no!” Chris said immediately. “Not like you think. You’re just not his type.”

Lara folded her hands in front of her. “And what IS his type?”

“Not you,” Chris said, and she raised an eyebrow. “You know…the blonde bombshell type. You’re too…good…for him.”

“It’s a date. Not marriage.”

Chris reached over and took her hand. “Don’t be mad. I guess, really, I just am shocked that you guys hit it off like this. Didn’t see it coming.”

“Neither did I,” she admitted. “I’m sorry if it bothers you, but he’s your friend.”

“It doesn’t BOTHER me, really, I just feel…protective. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Chris,” she said, rolling her eyes, but she squeezed his hand. “I’m not riding off into the sunset with him. It’s a party. We’re going together. We probably will not end up staying together the whole night. I’m sure Lance will invite a lot of blonde bombshells to keep JC interested.”

“The blonde bombshells Lance knows have dicks,” Chris mumbled, and Lara choked on a garlic roll.

 

 _So over the summer something changed, I started reading “Seventeen” and shaving my legs…And I studied “Lolita” religiously, and I walked right into school and caught you staring at me. ‘Cause I know what you know, but now you’re gonna have to take a number, it’s okay, maybe one day, but not until you give me that diamond ring…_

 

“You drive a pretty car…you know how fine you are…and nobody needs to say it…I love the clothes you wear, they compliment you and…I just love the way you play it…”

“No.” Chris stopped walking down the hall and rubbed his eyes. “No. No NSYNC this early. No NSYNC before coffee.” He groaned and lightly banged his head against the wall.

“For the girl who has everything, I bring you love…” JC’s voice echoed through Chris’ kitchen.

Chris peeked around the corner and saw Lara scrubbing the counter by the sink singing along with the iPod she had docked and playing through a tiny speaker system. “Why do you run and hide, say what you feel inside and why must you always fake it…oh yeah…girl you need to understand, your heart’s safe within my hands, I promise I’ll never break it…” Lara shimmied a bit in time with the beat as she leaned across the counter.

“You know, I should kick you out for this,” Chris said. Lara screamed and threw the sponge in the air. He walked over and paused the music. “First of all, it’s eight-thirty in the morning. WHY are you cleaning? Secondly…really? Us? REALLY?”

“You were supposed to be sleeping,” she said defensively. “Plus, it’s a free country. I can listen to whatever I want.”

“You just wanted to listen to JC singing love songs to you,” Chris teased as he went to the coffeepot.

“Did not,” Lara muttered, though she HAD scrolled through her playlist until she found an NSYNC love song.

“About the cleaning?”

“What can I say? I’m a morning person,” she shrugged.

“I have a cleaning lady.” Chris sat at the table and flipped through the newspaper.

“I know.” Lara refilled her own mug and sat down with him. They had a comfortable morning routine set up, where she read the paper before he got up, did the crossword puzzle, and got everything all organized before he hit the kitchen. Chris was anal about his newspaper, to her surprise. Everything had to be lined up and folded neatly before he’d even look at it.

She smiled at him. She’d been at his house for over a week, and it was like they’d never spent years apart. She had gone to a few more interviews, and things seemed promising. Chris was already making some calls to real estate agent friends he knew, trying to find her a decent apartment in a safe section of town. She told him not to rush things, but she was hopeful.

Lara dropped her chin in her hand and studied her friend. He had bedhead, and his pajamas were wrinkled, but he was adorable. Her eyes widened at the thought. Adorable? She sighed softly. Chris put up a good front, but he seemed so lost sometimes. She knew he enjoyed having there, but she wondered if some of it wasn’t to break the monotony of his life. He was so talented in so many ways, and she wished he could find a creative outlet.

Chris looked up, feeling her eyes on him. “What?”

“Nothing.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Can’t I look at you?”

“No.” Chris smiled to show he was teasing. “Why WERE you cleaning?”

“Writer’s block,” she said. “I need to finish that thing for JC.”

“You don’t have to.”

“He DARED me,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “I have to.”

“Okay.” Chris shrugged. “Anything you wanna do today?”

“Nah. Write. Swim. No need to entertain me.” She picked up her mug. “How about you?”

“Nothing planned.” Chris yawned and stretched.

“Chris, you should find something…you’re so talented.” Lara put her hand on his shoulder.

Chris’ eyes widened. “Where did this come from?”

“You seem…lost,” she said bravely. “I hadn’t wanted to say anything right away.”

“I’ve done stuff,” he almost snapped. “Guess you didn’t see me on that reality show that I couldn’t even WIN.”

“You were awesome on that. Even the judges thought so,” Lara said, ignoring the bite of his words. “You could do…God…stand up comedy or something. You’re hysterical. And so witty. Have YOU ever thought of writing?”

“Not interested. I’m not good at that stuff.” Chris looked down at his newspaper. “Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Lara bit her bottom lip but said nothing more. “I just…care, Chris. I want you to be the best you can be.”

“Right now I’m the best lazy bum,” Chris said. He took her hand from his shoulder and kissed it. “I’m fine with who I am, okay?”

“Okay.” Lara sighed. “I’m gonna shower, and maybe write a little.”

“Uh-huh,” Chris said, going back to his newspaper.

As she left the room, however, the words swam in front of his eyes. He hadn’t realized he was so transparent. Leave it to the person who used to know him best to figure it out. Everyone else seemed to be going and going, accomplishing things, while he lagged behind, feeling old and fat and useless. Lance had like five or six things going on behind the scenes at all times, JC was producing and writing, Joey was all over TV…and he didn’t even want to THINK about Justin.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, sliding the newspaper across the table. He finished his coffee and got up. Maybe some laps would help.

 

“Hey,” Chris poked his head into Lara’s bedroom and grinned. She was on the bed, typing away on her laptop. She wore a ratty old tank top and cut-off denim shorts, and her long hair was in pigtails. “Lance called.”

“Really?” She self-consciously reached up to her pigtails.

“He’s not on the phone NOW, moron, and he couldn’t see you anyway.” Chris rolled his eyes. “He invited us over so you could see his house, how he’s setting up the party, and wants us to stay for dinner.”

“Cool,” Lara stood and stretched, her shoulder and neck cracking. “I’m almost done with this.” She looked at Chris. “I’m sorry if I made you mad with what I said earlier.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Chris shook his head. “I didn’t mean to get all defensive. I know you just care.”

“I do care.” Their eyes met and she blushed. “Um, hey, before I change, can I call Lance?” She smiled. “Teehee, I can call Lance. Like call him.”

“You’re just doing that to tick me off,” Chris grumbled, and she laughed. “Yeah, sure, of course.” He handed her his cell. “Why are you gonna change? You look fine.”

“Fuck you.” Lara grabbed the phone. Chris laughed as he left the room.

 

“Wow. I thought JC’s place was nice.” Lara stared at the huge house. “He…wow.”

“He’s into houses. Got them all over the place,” Chris said with a shrug.

“Does he have someone?” Lara asked. “I just realized I never asked.”

“Not right now. Not like a SERIOUS someone.” Chris got out of the car. “He has a few people he goes out with now and then. No one living here or anything.”

“So I have a chance?” Lara teased.

“If you have a chance, if you GET a chance, I will try out for America’s Next Top Model,” Chris promised. Lara cracked up.

“Hey, guys,” Lance called from the door. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hey, Lance, this place is gorgeous,” Lara said.

“And this is just the front porch,” Lance said with a smile. “I got everything you asked for, I think. If I didn’t, we’ll have it delivered.”

“Great!” Lara said. “But show me around first, then I’ll get to it.”

“Get to what?” Chris was confused.

“Lara’s cooking dinner for us tonight,” Lance said. “She offered.”

Chris burst out laughing. “Am I on Candid Camera? You’re gonna cook.”

“Shut up.” Lara shoved past him. “Start the tour, Lance.”

Lance led them through the tastefully decorated home. It was beautiful, but obviously lived in. “And in here is the theater…” Lance opened the door. “We’ll keep the movie running in here.”

“Cool.” Lara poked her head in.

“This will take the place of the dance studio, kinda…” Lance opened another door to a large room with a hardwood floor. “We’ll have the DJ set up in the corner, and I have a system that will pipe the music through the house, out into the yard…”

“Fantastic!” Lara said. Lance led them out into the yard and pointed out a few things. “This is gonna be one helluva party, Lance.”

“Thanks to your good idea,” he said, lightly squeezing her arm.

“Hello, I thought of the idea to HAVE a party,” Chris pointed out.

“Yeah, thanks, Chris,” Lance said over his shoulder as he led them back in the house. Chris growled at his back. “So, here’s the kitchen and everything.” Lance pointed to bags of groceries on the counter.

“Okay, let me look at all this…” Lara started unpacking.

“Pots and pans over your head and in that cabinet…pantry behind you…”

“I’ll be fine. You two get out of my hair for a bit.” She waved her hands.

“God, some things really do never change,” Chris grumbled. “Bossy bitch.”

“Kirkpatrick, keep it up and you’ll get crackers for dinner,” Lara snapped. She opened the fridge and rummaged around a bit. “Um, Lance?”She called after they left the room. “I need more eggs than what you have.”

“Okay, I’ll call.” Lance pulled out his phone. “Why don’t you go down to the game room, Chris? We’ll shoot pool after I call.”

“Sure.” Chris moseyed down to the basement.

 

“There’s a place downtown where the freaks all come around, it’s a hole in the wall, it’s a dirty free for all…” Lara sang along softly with the radio that hung under the cabinets. She had a pot bubbling on the stove, and bowls of various sizes on the counter. She was carefully cutting celery into small pieces.

“Your eggs, m’lady,” a voice said, sliding them onto the counter. She whirled around.

“JC! Hey!” Lara exclaimed, a smile on her face. “Wow, if I knew grocery stores had delivery guys like this, I’d have ordered more.”

He laughed. “Lance invited me…I don’t mind. He knew I’d be on my way and asked me to pick these up.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Chris might, though.” She frowned and JC looked at her oddly. “I mentioned us coming here Saturday as a date, and he kinda wigged out.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m apparently still fifteen and need him to act like my big brother.” She rolled her eyes. “Seems to think you’re gonna break my heart or seduce me or get me pregnant or SOMETHING. I told him that it’s just a date, that we’re not getting married or anything.”

“Exactly.” He smiled down at her, and Lara suddenly realized she was pressed between JC and the counter. Not a bad place to be. “I promise to not break your heart. I promise not to get you pregnant. The seducing…well…we’ll see.”

“Maybe I’ll seduce you first.” She poked him in the chest. “I got skills.”

“I bet.” JC giggled and looked down at her. “You have flour on your nose.”

“What?” Lara scrubbed at her face.

“Serious seduction skills.” JC reached over and quickly ran some water over his fingers, then gently wiped at her nose. She gulped and looked up at him. “I don’t know how I’ll keep from giving in.”

“Hey, something smells good in here. Is it ready yet?” Chris skidded to a stop as he stared at them. JC stepped back, and Lara whirled back around to face the counter.

“Not even close, Chris. Quit asking.”

“Hey, Chris,” JC said. “Lance invited me for dinner.”

“I see that.” Chris jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “We’re shooting pool. Join us?”

“Sure.” JC looked at Lara. “You need any help?”

“There’s that gentleman again,” Lara said, smiling over her shoulder. “Nah, I’m fine. I’ll call you guys when things are closer to being ready.”

JC and Chris left the room, and Lara leaned against the counter. She KNEW JC was about to kiss her. JC Chasez. Kissing her. While she had flour on her nose. She groaned and turned back to the stove.

 

“So. A date.” Chris broke the pool balls with a snap of his elbow. “You and Lara.”

“That a problem?” JC leaned against the wall by the pool table. Lance raised his eyebrows.

“A date?”

“That’s what I said,” Chris said. He chalked the stick and moved into position. “Why?”

“Because she’s nice, she’s cute, she doesn’t take anyone’s crap. She’s smart, she’s normal, she looks like she’d be a good time.” JC shrugged. “I didn’t know I had to clear my dates through the two of you.”

“I don’t give a fuck who you date as long as it’s not me, Jayce,” Lance said.

“Lara would LOVE that,” Chris muttered under his breath. “You don’t have to clear anything through me, JC. Just don’t fuck around with her, okay?”

“She’s a grown woman, Chris,” JC said, amused. “I don’t think you need to be her bodyguard.”

“I’m not. I’m her friend.” Chris stood up from the table and calmly looked at JC. “I’ve seen how you ‘date’, when you just sweet talk a girl to get her into bed.”

“What I do in bed is none of your business.” JC walked over to Chris. “We are both consenting adults, and what happens, happens. I realize, though, where you’re coming from. I’m not out to break your friend’s heart, Chris. We’re gonna have a good time together. End of story.”

“Fine. Because if you do break her heart, I will break your scrawny spine in two.” Chris sent two balls into the pockets with a snap.

 

“Almost ready!” Lara called down the stairs.

“Be right up!” Lance called back.

When the men arrived in the kitchen, Lara was stacking dishes on the counter. “Put this out?” Lara handed a stack of bowls to Chris.

“What’re we having?”

“Soup,” she said simply, and Chris stopped in his tracks, sniffing.

“You did not.”

“I did.” Lara smiled at him.

Chris whooped and started plunking down bowls. “I cannot believe it. I haven’t had this in years. I so love you.”

Lara blushed and looked at Lance. “I didn’t know what you all wanted to drink, figured you could get it on your own.”

“What are we having?” Lance asked as he got beers from the fridge for himself, JC and Chris. He held one out to Lara and she shook her head.

“I’m not a big drinker, and I definitely don’t like beer.” She poured herself a glass of milk. “Chicken corn soup.”

“Her mom’s recipe, and it’s awesome, and I love you,” Chris said blissfully.

Lara brought crackers and cheese to the table, and ladled out soup for everyone. “It’s not…you know, fancy, or anything…just…you know, food.” Lara sat down and stared at her lap. She didn’t know WHAT she had been thinking, serving freaking celebrities soup.

“Lara, I couldn’t tell you the last time someone cooked for me except my mom,” Lance said. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Definitely,” JC said. “I eat out of boxes and cans way too much.”

“Plus this shit’s freaking AWESOME!” Chris crowed. Lara giggled and blushed again.

 

A few hours later, Lara and Chris got ready to leave. “So…should I pick you up?” JC asked. “On Saturday.”

“Um…sure,” Lara said, blushing a bit. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date I don’t know if I know how to behave.”

“Just be an easy slut and we’ll get along fine,” JC teased. Lara gasped, then laughed.

“I expect you to be that asshole you keep talking about, so it’s all good.” She poked him in the stomach. “Oh, and your screenplay? Almost done.”

“You really did it?”

“Of course. You dared me.” She brushed past him. “Lance, thanks for letting us invade your home.”

“Thanks for dinner. It was incredible. Any time you want to come over and cook for me, you can,” he told her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Good night.”

 

Saturday morning, Lara came ambling into Chris’ TV room with a cup of coffee. “You’re up early,” she said, carefully sitting the cup on the table.

“Yeah…couldn’t sleep or something,” he shrugged.

“Everything okay?” Lara frowned.

“Sure,” Chris said lightly. “Bad dreams or something.” The truth was, he was very concerned about this date with JC. He had seen JC sweet talk more sophisticated women than Lara into his bed, and Chris was worried about how the night would turn out. He knew that Lara was a grown woman, and if she WANTED to fall into bed with JC Chasez, she was allowed, but…that was the problem. Chris had realized at about two in the morning that HE didn’t want her falling into bed with JC Chasez. It really didn’t have anything to do with JC. Chris liked JC, and if Lara wasn’t one of his dearest friends, he wouldn’t have cared. However, she WAS a dear friend…and he noticed that she was becoming dear to him in new and different ways. He had never thought of her as, well, a WOMAN, before. She was always the kid who had played kickball and army men with him, the kid with the knobby knees and dirty pigtails. This scared the hell out of him. He wanted her to go back to Pennsylvania that day…and at the same time wanted her to stay with him forever.

“Sorry to hear it.” She plopped down on the sofa with him. “Whatcha watching?”

“USA network is running a movie marathon of stuff from the eighties,” Chris said, smiling at her. “Right now it’s Top Gun. Next is Lost Boys.”

“You’re kidding!” Lara hooted with glee. “Oh, man, that’s awesome. Please tell me we’re staying right here until it’s time to get ready for the party!”

“Are you kidding me? Of course we are. Nothing like watching Top Gun on a big screen TV,” Chris said, his smile faltering slightly at the mention of the party.

“Yeah, the beach volleyball scene,” Lara said, her mind drifting.

“Perv.”

“You’re one to talk.” She stood back up. “I’m gonna make sure there’s a full pot of coffee. Want anything?”

“No, I’m good,” Chris said absently, watching her long legs in her short pajama bottoms as she walked away.

An hour later, she was curled up on the sofa with him, her head in his lap. An hour and a half later, she was gently snoring. He reached down and gently played with her hair. She sighed in her sleep, snuggling down deeper onto his lap. Chris groaned quietly, his head falling back onto the sofa.

 

“Hey.” Chris knocked and went into Lara’s bedroom. “What are you wearing?”

“Chris!” Lara gasped and tightened her towel around her chest.

“Oh, Jesus, I’m sorry.” Chris immediately threw his hands over his eyes and turned his back to her. “I should have waited…I thought you…I’m sorry.”

Lara laughed as she quickly threw on her robe. “It’s okay. It’s fine. You just scared me. Okay, I’m decent.” She tied the belt of the robe.

Chris slowly turned around, one eye closed and one eye open. “Okay. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. What were you saying?”

“I was wondering what you were going to wear to this stupid thing.”

“Not this,” Lara said, looking down at her robe.

“I’m sure they wore robes in the early sixties,” Chris said, and she laughed again.

“I have a little dress thing. It’s really cute, and I bought it just because I liked it…and it ends up it does look pretty retro.”

“I don’t know what to wear,” Chris grumbled.

“God, Chris, what are you, six years old? C’mon.” She led the way to his room and immediately went to his large closet. “Okay…” Lara pawed through his clothes. She pulled out a few hangers and put them back.

“You’re trying to get into my pants,” Chris said, leaning in the doorway.

She laughed. “Like I’d have to try that hard. You’re a man.”

“Hey, I’m fairly choosy.”

“What, you want them breathing first?”

“That’s JC,” Chris said before he thought. She glared at him over her shoulder. “And I AM pickier than that. Didn’t used to be. I’d bang whatever groupie offered, if we’re being honest here.”

“Chris!”

“I did. We all did. Except Lance, of course.” Chris thought for a moment. “No, that’s not true. Joey and I were the whores. JC and Justin were a LOT more particular. The bombshells I told you about.”

“Well, maybe I should dye my hair blond before the party, then,” Lara said, pulling out a few shirts.

“Don’t you dare. You’re gorgeous just the way you are.” Chris could have punched himself for letting that slip out, but the sweet expression on Lara’s face when she turned around calmed him a bit.

“Thank you, Chris.” She handed him two shirts, both of which covered in a wild Hawaiian print. “Wear one of these, with a tank underneath…and shorts. Not cargo shorts, just shorts. Sandals.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said.

She shook her head. “I have to go do my hair. I think JC’s gonna be here to pick me up in about an hour.”

“Hey.” Chris put the shirts down and put his hands on her shoulders. “I want you to know…I just…I worry about you. I know you’re an adult and everything. But I know how sensitive you are, and…”

“Chris, I’ve been through a lot of things since we saw each other last,” Lara said, looking up at him. “I’ve been through a ton of heartbreak. I’ve lived through a broken engagement, remember? I’ve had my heart broken, and I’ve broken someone else’s. All this is, for me, is a date. I’m not looking for a future with JC Chasez. I don’t even know him. An attractive man asked me out. It doesn’t happen often. I said yes.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. “But I appreciate you looking out for me, really.” She smiled up at him. “It’s nice to hear that you realize I’m an adult now.”

“Believe me, I’ve realized it,” Chris said, sighing as he hugged her back.

 

The doorbell rang as Chris was coming down the stairs. “Your suitor is here!” He yelled up the steps. He had decided that the best way to treat this, the best way to cover his feelings, was to tease her and make fun of it all like he always had.

“Shut up!” Lara yelled back.

Chris opened the door. “Hey, Jayce, she’ll be right down.”

“Thanks.” JC wore a pair of tight black pants, a black wifebeater, and an unbuttoned smoky grey shirt. A black hat tipped rakishly over his forehead. Chris suddenly felt oafish and old and chubby next to him. What else was new. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“JC, I’m not her dad. She can go out with whoever she wants. You two are my good friends. I’m glad you’re able to give her a good time.” Chris inwardly winced at his choice of words.

“Sorry. I’m coming,” Lara said breathlessly, hurrying down the stairs. “Hi, JC.”

“Hey,” JC said, giving her a double-take.

She wore a two-piece outfit. The top was knotted a bit below her chest, and the skirt was high in the waist and short in the hem. The bright blue fabric ruffled as she hurried down the steps. “What?” Lara stopped walking.

“Go right back up those steps and change, young lady,” Chris said in a fake paternal tone. “You are NOT leaving the house dressed like that. Everyone can see…everything.”

“Oh, Dad.” Lara kissed his cheek. “Shut up.”

“Home by ten,” Chris ordered.

“We’ll see you there soon,” JC said, laughing as he opened the door for Lara.

Once the door was closed, Chris leaned against the wall, pounding his head against it.

 

“Wow…he doesn’t mess around,” Lara said, gaping as they entered Lance’s house. “Be My Baby” was piping throughout the house, and beautiful people in interesting outfits were all over the place. Lara recognized a few celebrities and sighed.

“You okay?” JC took her hand.

“Yes, it’s just…surreal…” Lara said, laughing.

“They’re just people. And you put them all to shame.” JC spun her around. “You look amazing. That outfit is great.”

“Thank you. I love the hat,” Lara said, lightly running a finger over it. “You always could work a hat.”

“You looked?” JC was amused.

“When I wasn’t drooling over Lance, yes.”

“Who was drooling over Lance?” A low voice said behind them. Lara turned around to see Lance smiling at her.

“Duh, me, of course,” JC said before Lara could respond. Lance sighed patiently.

“JC, I’ve been telling you this since I was sixteen. You’re NOT my type.”

“Are you sure?” Lara said hopefully, and JC looked terrified. Lance burst out laughing.

“Ah, so you’re one of THOSE fans.”

“WHAT fans?” JC asked.

“You remember, JC…the ones who insisted that we were all hooking up somehow.”

“Not ALL of you. Just you and JC. Or maybe you and Justin. Or maybe JC and Justin?” Lara’s eyes grew wide, and Lance laughed again. He knew she was putting on a show for JC.

“Me and Justin? Euww,” JC said, wrinkling his nose. “That’s just sick.”

“You look great,” Lance said to Lara.

“So do you,” Lara sighed. He wore a pair of black jeans and a tight red tee.

“I probably should have dressed up more, as host, but I wanted to be comfortable.” Lance looked behind them. “Chris coming?”

“Soon,” Lara said.

“Food’s out back where I showed you, drinks are everywhere…enjoy yourself,” Lance said. “Basket for keys by the door. JC, I have your usual room reserved.” Lara looked confused. “I have lots of places set up for people to crash if they drink too much. JC usually crashes here at my parties, so I keep one of the smaller bedrooms set aside for him.”

“Lush,” Lara said to JC.

“Talk to Lance about that. HE’S the alcoholic,” JC teased.

“Shut up, JC.” Lance looked down at the bottle of beer in his hand and blushed a bit. “Gotta mingle. You two have fun.”

They wandered through the house, JC introducing her to people he knew. “Want a drink?” Lara asked as they passed by one of the small bars Lance had set up everywhere.

“Sure…grab me a beer or something,” JC said.

Lara fought her way through a small impromptu dance floor to the bar. “Whiskey sour and a beer,” she told the bartender. A merengue started through the speakers, and she couldn’t help but dance a bit as she waited.

“No one should dance alone,” a voice said as someone took her hand.

“What? No!” Lara protested as Joey Fatone led her to the dance floor.

“C’mon. You look like you know what you’re doing. I was on Dancing with the Stars, remember? I rock a merengue.” Joey took her in his arms and started dancing with her.

“Joey,” Lara said, laughing. She had taken a few dance classes, and did know the merengue, but it had been a while.

“Shush.” Joey spun her around and back again.

 

Chris entered Lance’s house, blinking at the large group of people he found in the first room alone. “I swear, the man knows EVERYONE,” Chris muttered to himself, amazed at the amount of people Lance could get to a party on such short notice.

“Chris!” Lance smiled happily. “How are you, man?”

“Good. This looks great, Lance,” Chris said, his eyes scanning the room.

“Lara and JC are here somewhere,” Lance said, starting off through the crowd. Chris could only hurry after him. “Oh…there she is,” Lance said, laughing.

Chris looked over Lance’s shoulder and saw Lara dancing with Joey. Her short skirt flared up when she spun, and her long ponytail whipped around. “Yep, there she is. Joey…” Chris shook his head.

“He’s really good,” JC observed, walking up to them.

“Didn’t you watch him on the show?” Lance asked. JC shrugged.

“Yes, but in person, it’s different.”

The music ended and everyone in the room applauded. Lara blushed, burying her face in Joey’s shoulder as she laughed. Joey caught sight of his friends and brought her over. “Here, JC, sorry I stole your date.”

“That’s okay,” JC said with a grin.

“Sorry! I ordered our drinks, they’re…” Lara waved at the bar, trying to catch her breath.

“I’ll go get them.” JC headed for the bar. “Chris, want anything?”

“Beer,” Chris said, and JC nodded over his shoulder.

“Hi, Chris,” Lara panted, brushing her bangs from her forehead.

“Hey,” Chris said, unable to keep from smiling. “Having fun?”

“Did not see THAT coming,” Lara said, laughing again.

JC handed Lara her drink. “Here you go.”

“So, how have things been going in the studio?” Chris asked JC as Lance went off to speak to someone else.

JC shrugged. “He showed up. He’s brilliant, as usual. Professional, driven…same shit, different day.”

Lara looked confused. “JC is in the studio with Justin, producing. He didn’t show the first few days,” Chris explained.

“He’s grown up,” JC said, shrugging again. “Part of it was just like old times. And he really does know what he’s doing and how he wants things to sound. It’s just weird sometimes.”

“I bet,” Lara said sympathetically. “He’s really talented, that’s for sure. And I know you’ll only make him sound better.”

“Thanks,” JC said. “I hope so.” JC looked across the room and smiled. “Hey, Chris, there’s Tammi.”

“What?” Chris almost spit out his beer.

“Over there.” JC discreetly pointed.

“Who’s Tammi?” Lara asked.

“Someone Chris went out with briefly,” JC said. “Then he screwed it up.”

“I did NOT. She wasn’t sticking around, I didn’t want to get into anything serious across the country,” Chris muttered.

“Well, she’s here NOW,” JC pointed out.

“Get over there, stud!” Lara said, giving Chris a gentle push.

“You two need to shut up,” Chris mumbled, but he headed over to say hello.

Lara finished off her drink. “I need another one.”

JC stared at her. “Thought you didn’t drink.”

“Not often. We’re at a party. I’m not driving.” Lara stuck her tongue out at him. “Are YOU gonna be my dad, now, too?”

“Absolutely NOT.” JC took her hand again. “Let’s go out and get something to eat. There’s gotta be drinks out there, too.”

JC led her through the crowd. “Oh, wait.” Lara stopped in the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer. She slid something out of her purse, then shoved the purse into the drawer. “Then I know where it is, and it’s safe.”

“You’re so smart,” JC said with fake adoration.

“One of my many talents,” she said lightly, the one drink already loosening her tongue a bit.

They went out into the yard and filled up some plates with food. JC went to the bar and got them a few more drinks. Most of the chairs were taken, so Lara plopped onto the ground, carefully stretching her legs out in front of her so her short skirt didn’t give anyone an inappropriate view. “Here you go,” JC said, handing her a very full cup. “I had him make a double, so we wouldn’t have to go back right away.”

“YOU’RE so smart,” Lara said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Ha ha.” JC carefully sat down with her and they began to eat.

“Really? On the ground?” Chris said, making her jump. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Here I am,” Lara said, brushing off her hands.

“Lara, this is Tammi. Tammi, this is Lara, my friend from a long time ago.”

“Hi,” Tammi said, giggling as she shook Lara’s hand. “So nice to meet you. Chris was just telling me about you.”

“Yes, I’ve heard about you, too,” Lara lied, and Tammi flushed. “So nice to meet another friend of Chris’.”

“I haven’t seen Chris in FOREVER. Of course, not as long as it’s been for you,” Tammi gushed. Chris rolled his eyes and Lara swallowed her laughter.

“Well, I’m so glad you two could hook up.” Lara smiled politely, leaning back against JC. “Want to join us here? We’re having our own little picnic.” JC slid his arm around her so his hand rested at her waist.

Chris frowned slightly. “No. We’ll sit somewhere else.”

“SO nice to meet you,” Lara said to Tammi.

“You, too!” Tammi chirped over her shoulder as Chris led her away.

“That was interesting,” Lara said, taking a huge gulp of her drink. “She doesn’t seem Chris’ type.”

“We all thought that,” JC said, finishing his sandwich and pushing the plate away. “And that’s why I think he didn’t work too hard to keep it going.” He looked at her plate. “You finished?”

“Yes. Let’s go…” Lara looked at the house. “Let’s go see where the movie’s at.”

They threw away their empty plates and headed back into the house. The theater room was surprisingly full, with people sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. “You’d think everyone’s seen this a million times…” JC said.

“So? It’s awesome.” Lara sighed as she leaned back against him and he put his arms around her. “Hungry Eyes. One of the best movie songs EVER.”

JC gently swayed her back and forth, whispering in her ear. “I been meaning to tell you…I got this feeling that won’t subside…I look at you and I fantasize…you’re mine tonight…”

Lara felt a wave of goosebumps cover her from head to toe. “Well…” she cleared her throat and tried again. “Well…I’ll keep that in mind,” she said bravely, finishing off her drink. She grabbed JC’s bottle of beer, which was empty as well. “Another?”

“You trying to get me drunk and seduce me?” JC giggled, refusing to let her out of his arms.

“Do I really have to try?” She asked softly, looking up at him.

“Damn, woman, you’re right. You DO have skills, even without flour on your nose.” Lara poked him in the chest. “Yeah, let’s get something else to drink. Lance is paying for it all. Let’s take advantage of it.” They went back into the house. JC introduced her to a friend of his that he worked with in production sometimes, and left them chatting as he went for more drinks.

“Lara.” Chris appeared at her side, saying hello to the person she was chatting with. “Excuse me for interrupting. Dance with me?”

“Where’s your friend?” Lara asked, amused.

“You’re my friend. Dance with me.” Lara could smell the beer on his breath.

“Jeez, Chris, you’ve been knocking them back.”

“Like that’s your first drink.” Chris took her empty cup and tossed it. “Dance. Now.”

Lara could only laugh and follow him. He pulled her into his arms as a slow song came on. “Aw, Chris, it’s just like the prom.”

“Oh, please. I looked like a monkey that night.”

“You looked very handsome,” Lara corrected, leaning her head on his shoulder as they swayed.

“These arms of mine,” Chris softly sang to her. “They are lonely…lonely and feeling blue…these arms of mine…they are yearning…yearning from wanting you.” Lara sighed. She had always loved Chris’ voice. Her stomach started to swirl, however, when she really listened to what he was singing. “And if you would let them…hold you…oh, how grateful I would be…these arms of mine…they are burning…burning from wanting you…”

“Chris,” Lara whispered, looking up at him. He stopped dancing, his eyes dark and unreadable as he looked down at her. “Chris, what…”

“Come on, come on baby…just be my little woman…just be my lover…I need somebody, somebody to treat me right…I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight…”

Lara licked her lips and looked at him. She trembled a bit in his arms, feeling like she was seeing him for the first time. “I’ve been drinking. I feel…I…”

“Keeping my date warm for me, Chris?” JC said, walking up to them with a few more drinks. Lara took hers and greedily gulped at it.

“Yes, JC, that’s what I’m doing.” Chris stepped away from her and melted into the crowd.

 

By midnight, Lara and JC were sprawled out on the floor of the theater with about twenty other people, watching the end of Dirty Dancing. They weren’t what could be called trashed, but were drunk enough to enjoy every little thing they saw, thought, or said. “I love this movie,” Lara said with a sigh as the credit rolled. She sat up from where she had been laying between JC’s legs, her back against his chest. She had decided about three drinks earlier that whatever she had imagined she saw in Chris’ eyes was just that, her imagination. She hadn’t seen him since, and figured it was probably for the best, since she was apparently seeing things.

“Thank God,” JC groaned, stretching as he got up. “Did you have to use me as your pillow?”

“Did you really mind?” Lara giggled as she helped him to his feet. They wove back out into the main dancing area, where the party was still in full swing. “God…this thing’s really gonna go all night, huh?”

“Lance’s parties usually do.” JC grabbed a bottle of water from a bucket of ice nearby. “Want some?”

“Please.” Lara struggled with the cap and finally got it open. “Where IS Lance?”

“Around,” JC said, looking on tiptoe. “Oh, there he is. Making out with someone in the corner.”

“WHERE?” Lara almost shouted, jumping up and down. JC giggled his adorable giggle.

“Kidding. Gotcha.”

“Jerk.” Lara frowned. Then she smiled. “I forgot. I have something for you.”

“Really?”

She reached into the waistband of her skirt, pulling out the object she had removed from her purse hours before. “This.” She waved a thumb drive in the air. “Your screenplay.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” JC blinked in disbelief.

“You dared me. I never say no to a dare.” She raised an eyebrow. She took the thumb drive and carefully slid it into one of the front pockets of his pants. “Don’t lose it.”

JC’s eyes fluttered shut as her hand took its good old time coming out of his pocket. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Never say no to a dare?”

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head. She giggled as he took her hand.

“Dare you to dance with me.”

“Like THAT’S a hardship,” she said as he pulled her onto the dance floor. “About time.”

“I was waiting for the right song,” JC said. He put her arms around his neck, and wrapped his around her waist, swaying with her seductively.

“This is the sex song,” Lara said, and JC laughed. “It IS. It’s the song in the movie where they have sex. I LOVE this song.”

“Are we having sex?” JC asked.

“No, silly, we’re DANCING,” Lara said.

JC moved his body against hers. “Sometimes dancing’s just sex standing up.”

Lara’s fingers wove up into his curly hair. “In public.”

“In public,” JC agreed. He began to sing softly in her ear. “When your baby leaves you all alone…and nobody calls you on the phone, don’t you feel like crying? Don’t you feel like crying…”

“Well, here I am, honey,” Lara sang back, “…come on…cry to me.”

JC smiled in approval. “Nice.” One of his hands slid down to her backside as he thrust gently against her.

“We’re in public.”

“We’re dancing, not having sex, remember?”

“For now,” Lara said, laughing. JC stopped dancing and so did she. She swallowed deeply as she looked into his eyes. “Wow,” she said, suddenly dizzy. She placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. It had been a long time since someone had looked at her with lust in their eyes the way JC was. “JC…”

“Upstairs?” JC asked. “You can say no and it’s completely okay.”

“No. I mean, I’m not saying no. I mean, I’m saying yes,” Lara babbled. JC took her hand and led her from the dance floor.

 

“I didn’t expect you to still be here,” Lance said, throwing an arm around Chris’ shoulder.

“Jesus, Lance!” Chris almost spilled his beer.

“Just sayin’ hi,” Lance slurred, kissing Chris’ cheek.

“You get so damn horny when you’re drunk, Lance,” Chris said, but he didn’t push his friend away.

“I keep hoping you will, too, someday,” Lance teased.

“Not for your fine Bass Ass, Lance, sorry,” Chris apologized. Lance giggled. “I’ve drank far too much to drive now.”

“Mi sofa is tu sofa,” Lance said. “You know that.”

“I do.” Chris sighed as he looked around the room, doing a double-take. “Damn.”

“What?” Lance asked. “Oh.” They watched Lara and JC grind on the dance floor.

“Well. Guess they’re having fun. I need air.” Chris turned on one heel and headed out to the deck. He didn’t see JC take Lara by the hand and lead her out of the room.

 

Neither of them spoke as they went upstairs. Lara hadn’t been upstairs in Lance’s house, and she could only follow where JC led her. He led her into a small bedroom at the end of the hall, and closed the door. He flipped on the small bedside lamp and turned around to face her. “I mean it. I’m not that drunk. I know Chris said I make a point of just sweet talking girls to sleep with them, and that’s not what I’m trying here.”

“You’re sweet,” Lara said, reaching up and taking her hair down from its ponytail. “I’m not up here because I think we’re suddenly boyfriend and girlfriend, or something.” She walked over and ran her hands up over his slender chest. “I appreciate you giving me the head’s up.”

“Good.” JC hissed as her fingernails found his nipples through the wifebeater. She reached up and removed his hat as he shrugged out of his outer shirt. Lara bent her leg to take off her sandals. “No. Allow me.” JC sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand down her bare thigh and calf before sliding her shoe off. He repeated the motion on the other leg.

“Damn,” Lara hissed, feeling goosebumps crawl over her skin.

“Like that?” JC’s hands trailed back up her legs, over her hips, across her bare abdomen and settled on the base of her neck as he stood up.

“Very sensitive skin,” Lara said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

“All over?” JC mumbled near her ear.

“Some places more than…othersohGod,” she panted as his teeth found the side of her neck.

“I take it that’s one of those places.” JC’s teeth nipped before biting down a bit harder. Lara groaned and yanked at his hair. He laughed against her skin. “Like it rough on that sensitive skin, do we?”

Lara responded by grabbing at his wifebeater and tugging it off. JC kissed her, his hands wandering over her back and ass, sliding back up to her breasts. “Just…untie it…” Lara gasped, flicking her tongue at his ear.

“Huh?”

“The knot. Untie it,” she ordered. JC obeyed, and the blue fabric fluttered open. Lara shrugged her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

“You mean…you had nothing…the only thing holding you together was one fucking knot?” JC gasped, his hands caressing her breasts. “If I’d have known that…we’d have been naked about two hours ago.”

“I figured it was better not to tell you…for propriety’s sake.” She slid a hand down his bare chest to cup between his legs. “I wanted to wait for this.”

“It’s all yours,” JC groaned as she squeezed.

They fell onto the bed, hands roaming for what seemed like hours before she unzipped his pants. “Mmm…I can’t wait…” Lara purred, sliding down his body and taking the rest of his clothing with her.

“Oh…my God…” JC gasped as her tongue found his hardness. “Yes…” Lara’s hand worked over his hot skin as she slid him into her mouth. “Baby…” His hands fisted in her hair, and she moaned slightly. He chuckled as he gasped for breath, pulling harder. “That’s right…I forgot…you like it rough.” He yanked at her hair, pulling her mouth away from him. One thumb ran along her bottom lip, wiping at the saliva. She drew his thumb into her mouth, sucking on it.

“Is that what you want me sucking on?” She asked. He growled and pushed her head back down.

JC let her suck him for just a few more moments. “Stop…or this will end in a way that is NOT at all what you’re looking for.” He pulled her up gently by her hair, kissing her hard. His mouth and teeth found the sensitive spot on her neck as his hands shoved at the skirt she wore. She gasped and grabbed at his arms. He quickly rolled her onto her back, removing the last of her clothing. He fumbled for his pants on the floor. “No getting you pregnant…I promised…” JC waved a condom in the air before slowly crawling back up her body. He kissed her hipbones, slowly licking along the curves of her body. She gasped as his slender fingers entered her.

“JC!” Lara arched off the bed, hands threading in his hair. “Oh…God…”

“So wet…” JC licked his fingers with loud slurps that made her whimper. “Can’t wait to be in there…” His fingers teased her, followed by his tongue. She was soon thrashing on the bed and begging.

“JC…want you…please…”

JC moved up to kiss her again. “You want me?”

“Please,” Lara begged. JC kissed down to her chest, licking at one breast before pulling back to open the condom and put it on.

JC kissed her as he moved inside. Lara gasped and wrapped her legs around him. “You’re so…tight…”

“Been a while,” Lara gasped. Her fingernails raked down his back. “JC…” Lara bit her lip.

“No one will hear you,” JC said. “You can scream if you want, be as loud as you want…”

“But you’re not MAKING me scream yet,” Lara said, smiling devilishly as she arched up to his thrust.

“Is that a dare?” JC froze with his cock partially pulled out. She whimpered. “Is it?” Lara bit her lip and nodded. “Good. Because I can’t say no to a dare, either.”

 

Chris rolled over and fell off the sofa. “Fuck,” he groaned, rubbing at his head. He slowly pulled himself to his knees, and then slowly to his feet. “I hate Lance. Lance and his fucking parties and his fucking booze and his fucking parties.” Chris stood for a moment, willing the world to stop turning. The clock on the wall read eight-thirty, way too early to be up, in Chris’ opinion. Three other people were sleeping on furniture in that room, and Chris knew he’d find more sprawled all over the house. “I need my bed,” Chris said out loud, but no one stirred. “Just gotta piss, then I am SO outta here.”

 

Lara’s eyes fluttered open. Something was smothering her, pressing against her. She gasped and shoved away. “What’s up?” JC said sleepily, looking over at her with a tired smile. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she whispered. She had been pressed up tight against his bare chest.

He reached over and ran a finger along her neck, chuckling shyly. “I think I branded you.”

“Oh,” she said faintly, rubbing hand where his finger had been. “I bet you did.”

“Why are we whispering?” JC whispered back.

“I don’t know,” Lara said, trying out her full voice. They both winced. “That’s why,” she whispered. “I’m just gonna…bathroom…”

“Third door on the right,” he told her. “The smaller rooms don’t have their own bathrooms.”

“Okay,” she said, reaching down and picking up the first piece of clothing she could find, which was the grey shirt he had worn. He smiled.

“That looks cute.” JC closed his eyes and snuggled back down onto the pillow. “Hurry back. You’re nice and warm.”

“Okay,” Lara repeated. She buttoned the shirt as she left the room. After closing the bedroom door, she leaned against it. “Fuck.” She couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t one to randomly hook up, but she had spent hours having mindblowing sex with JC Chasez. She sighed, giggled a bit, and carefully made her way to the door JC had mentioned. The door was blocked by someone passed out in the doorway. “Um, okay,” Lara said.

She went to the top of the stairs, listening. She heard no other sounds, and the only other bathroom she knew of was off the kitchen downstairs. Making sure all her buttons were buttoned, she tiptoed down the steps. She watched her feet as she hurried along, which was why she didn’t see the mass of person until she ran into them. “Oof!” Lara grunted.

“I’m sorry,” the person said, automatically grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

Lara inwardly winced at the familiar voice. “Oh, Chris…hi…I guess you stayed here…”

Chris’ brown eyes ran over her long legs. JC’s shirt came to about mid-thigh. His eyes moved up over the shirt, stopped briefly on the bright red bite mark on her throat, then moved up to her face. She reached up and tried to smooth her hair. “I believe the phrase is “just been fucked hair”?” Chris asked. She turned a deep red. “I’m going home. If you need me to come get you, call me,” Chris said, releasing her shoulders and heading for the door.

“Chris,” Lara said helplessly. “Wait.”

“What?” Chris pasted a bright smile on his face. “You don’t have to say anything. You’re all grown-up.”

“Chris…”

“That’s my name,” he said. “I’m going home to bed.” He left the house before she could say another word.

 

“So.” JC parked in Chris’ driveway and looked at Lara. “Thanks for a fun date.”

Lara couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, it was definitely fun.”

“When do you leave again?”

“Wednesday.”

“Well, maybe we could get together or something,” JC said.

“Maybe. I’m not sure what Chris has planned, but I’m sure I’ll see you before that.” Lara picked up her purse, undid her seatbelt, and began to shrug out of JC’s shirt. She had thrown her own top on when she got dressed, but he had insisted she wear the shirt over top, as it had been a little chilly when they left Lance’s.

“No. Keep it.” JC put a hand on her shoulder. “You look better in it than I do.”

“Hardly,” she snorted. “But thanks.”

He looked at her for a long moment, then leaned in and kissed her. “I really did have a good time. All night, not just the end.”

“Me too,” Lara said, smiling into his eyes. She kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

“I’ll call you,” JC said as she closed the door.

“I won’t hold my breath,” Lara said, but she smiled as she inhaled his cologne on the shirt.

 

Chris woke up around noon, frowning when he realized how quiet his house was. He gently knocked on Lara’s door, then pushed it open when he didn’t get an answer. The bed was empty, and he frowned more.

After a quick shower, Chris wandered into the kitchen to put together some breakfast/lunch. As he was sitting down with the newspaper, coffee and an omelet, he heard the front door open. He waited for Lara to follow the aroma of the coffee. She was addicted to it as he was. She soon appeared in the doorway, sniffing appreciatively. “Hi,” she said. “Coffee.”

“Of course.” Chris tried to ignore the fact that she still wore JC’s shirt, though she had her skirt on underneath, at least.

“You’re the best.” Lara poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down with him. “Fuck,” she muttered, rubbing at her eyes. Chris stared at her. Unless she was arguing with him, it was a word she rarely used. “I feel like I could sleep for three days and sleep some more after that, but I know there’s no going to bed now. I’m up.”

“One way you and JC would never work out…he sleeps constantly.”

“I know. It’s his hobby,” Lara said with a grin. “But we’re not going to work out, anyway, so it’s all good.”

“What?” Chris forgot all about himself and the fact that he hated the idea of her sneaking back home after a wild night of monkey sex with JC Chasez. “Did he…are you okay? Did he hurt you or something?”

“Chris…you’re so sweet.” Lara stole one of his pieces of toast. “No, he didn’t do anything. Don’t you think I could defend myself, anyway?”

“He’s pretty charming.”

“Yeah,” she said dreamily, staring into space.

“Euw. Gross. Former coworker and almost brother you’re talking about, here,” Chris said, wrinkling his nose. She giggled a bit.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…we’re not going anywhere, Chris. Last night was amazing. A total dream come true in so many ways. I mean, I’m just a small town girl, nothing special. You know how I grew up. And then last night…I’m at a fantastic party at a total rich hottie’s house, and my date is someone whose every move is liquid sex. And that’s just on the dance floor.” She shook her head and sipped at her coffee. “I feel like I’m gonna wake up from the dream any second now.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Chris said, trying to ignore the jumping jacks in his stomach that were celebrating the fact that she wasn’t going to keep seeing JC.

“JC is hot. He’s funny and nice. Not unlike someone else I know,” she said, giving Chris a look.

“I’m not nice,” Chris said, and she ignored him.

“He treated me good, and there were sparks between us. But JC’s…kinda like a firework. It’s all ooh and ahh and pretty…and then it fizzles and falls back to Earth.” Lara took a bite of the very end of Chris’ omelet. “I’m not big on the fizzle. Now and then, okay, but I want something more substantial. I prefer a candle to a firework, I think.” She stole another piece of toast.

“God, do you just want my damn breakfast?” Chris snapped.

“No. You probably put icky cheese in that thing. I’ll eat something after I shower.” Lara stood. “Chris, thank you for everything.”

“What wonderful thing did I do now? Make sure and tell my Mom.”

“I’m sure running into me was awkward, and now…you know…me just wandering in after being away all night. Thanks for not making it weird.”

“Everything I do is weird,” Chris said, but her took her hand and kissed it before going back to his paper. “And brush your teeth. You smell like JC and booze.”

“What a great combination,” Lara said with a grin, but she went upstairs.

 

The rest of her time passed quickly, and before she knew it, she was starting to pack to go back home. Lara frowned as she shoved socks into the corners of her suitcase. Things were not quite normal with Chris, and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She continued to try and ignore the way he had sang to her on the dance floor, because it couldn’t be true. Chris couldn’t…didn’t…like her as any more than his friend, could he?

Lara sat on the bed, socks in hand. He treated her the same way he always had, but she felt him looking at her differently. As if she were some woman he had just met. And THAT was the weird part. He saw her as a woman, and it was like he didn’t know what to do with it. Sometimes he gave her a smile that just seemed warmer, different. And she liked feeling his attention that way, she had to admit. She had struggled through a crush on him for years, and she thought she had those feelings tucked away. But the way Chris looked at her, or held her hand for a moment, or even the softness of his lips on her forehead when he hugged her goodnight every night…it was something she couldn’t ignore.

The ding of her cellphone snapped her out of her reverie. “Hello? Yes, this is Lara Logan.”

 

Chris was struggling up the steps with a basket of laundry when he heard Lara scream. “CHRIS! Oh, my God, CHRIS!”

“Holy shit!” Chris said, jumping and frantically trying to keep his balance. He regained his footing as fast as he could and made his way up the steps. “What? Are you okay? Holy hell!” Chris almost fell into the basket as he tried to put it down and keep walking at the same time.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry,” Lara said, laughing through her tears. She threw her cell onto her bed and started jumping up and down. Then she got on the bed and started jumping and down ON the bed.

“What’s gotten into you, freak?” Chris eyed her suspiciously. “Did JC get you hooked on drugs?”

“JC does drugs?” Lara stopped jumping.

“No. I’m kidding.”

“Good, because drugs suck and I would have to kick his scrawny hot ass.” Lara continued jumping. “Come jump with me.”

Chris shrugged and hopped up on the bed, thankful that it had a fairly new, strong mattress. “Why are we pretending to be kangaroos?”

“Because I just got a call back from that very first interview…” Lara stopped jumping. “They want me. They want to hire me. As in give me a desk and a phone and a computer and a paycheck.”

“Oh, baby, that’s GREAT!” Chris jumped off the bed and pulled her down into a hug, swinging her around. “That means…that means you’ll be back! You can live here forever!”

“Yes, I will! I mean, no!”

Chris stopped twirling, trying to get his balance. “What?”

“I mean, I’ll have to move HERE, and everything, but I’ll be getting my own place.” Lara tried to focus.

“Of course. That’s what I meant!” Chris hugged her again. “I’m so proud of you! We have to do dinner. Tonight. To celebrate.” Chris dug in his pocket for his own phone. “We’ll call Lance and JC, make them come. One of them will pay.” He looked at her. “That okay?”

“Of course,” Lara said. She had talked to JC a few times on the phone, but they hadn’t made any future plans to see each other. “It’ll be fun. I have another new dress to try out.”

“Good God, the first one was bad enough,” Chris groaned. “You looked…”

“You’ll be safe,” Lara promised, getting back up on the bed and jumping again.

 

“Lara, you look good enough to eat,” Lance said as she and Chris approached the table. He stood and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks,” she said, blushing. “Just a little black dress. All girls should have one.”

“How many do you have, Lance?” Chris asked, nodding to JC before he sat down.

“Three,” Lance replied immediately.

Lara laughed as she hugged JC. JC hugged her back and kissed her neck in the exact place where he had left the mark before. “You look great,” he murmured.

“Stop,” she said, blushing more. He held out her chair. “GENTLEMAN,” she pointed out to Chris.

“Full of shit,” Chris retorted.

“I ordered champagne,” Lance said. “To celebrate. Hope no one minds.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thanks, Lance.” Lara flipped her napkin in her lap. JC reached over and grabbed her hand, briefly squeezing it.

“Congratulations, Lara. This is really great.”

“My God, JC, you already got her into bed. Do you need to keep kissing up?” The words were out before Chris could stop them.

“Well, if I didn’t already feel like a whore for putting out on the first date, I do now,” Lara said, smiling sweetly at Chris. “Thank you, Chris.”

“What the hell, Chris?” JC hissed.

“Nothing. Sorry. Uncalled for.” Chris couldn’t meet Lara’s eye. “Completely out of line.”

“Damn fucking skippy it was,” Lara snapped in a whisper. Chris began to stab the tablecloth with his fork. “And quit mutilating the table linen. Your pout isn’t that good, I’ll forgive you in five minutes, and you’re acting about six years old.”

“So, if you’re a whore for putting out on the first date, what does that make JC?” Lance asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Sexy,” Lara said, at the same time Chris said, “A whoremonger?” and JC said, “Damn lucky?” Everyone laughed, and Chris finally met Lara’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said, one last time, and she knew he meant it.

“Forgiven,” she whispered.

The champagne came and was poured. “A toast,” Chris said suddenly. “To the smartest, funniest, wittiest, most gorgeous Pennsylvania transplant ever.”

“A transplant? God, I feel like a disease or something,” Lara said, giggling.

“To one of the strongest women I ever met, because she puts up with Chris, on PURPOSE,” Lance said, clinking his glass against hers.

“You put up with me,” Chris pointed out.

“It was my job. I was paid to be in NSYNC, and paid to put up with you,” Lance reminded him. Chris nodded thoughtfully.

“To one of the sexiest women I ever danced with,” JC said. “Who is definitely strong for putting up with Chris.”

“He’s not that hard to put up with,” Lara insisted. “You guys did it.”

“Paid for it,” JC reminded her.

The waiter came over just in time to keep Chris from making a snide comment about JC. They ordered, and Lance refilled their glasses. “Tell us about the job. When do you start? What’s going on?”

“Well…I told them I need a few months to get things together back home. I mean, I need to pretty much move my life. Get out of my apartment lease, things like that. I expect to be coming back here around the beginning of October, probably.”

“You’ll be here for Lance’s Halloween party!” Chris exclaimed. “It will be even better than this party was!”

“I don’t know…this party was pretty good,” JC said, and Lara blushed.

“The only way the Halloween party could be better than this one is if I get to have sex with Lance,” she said, and Lance choked on his champagne. JC and Chris burst out laughing. “So I guess this party will just have to be the best, then.”

 

They were halfway through their meals when Lance said, “Do you want me to start making calls for you? To find an apartment?”

“Wow, that’d be great, but Chris…”

“Trust me,” Chris said. “Lance knows someone in EVERY business. He knows a good realtor, thrust me. He probably knows good porn stars.”

“Gay or straight?” Lance said, and laughed.

“Well, as long as you didn’t star in it…” Chris began.

“Chris, keep your ass in line,” JC interrupted, doing a double-take as he looked over Lara’s shoulder.

“What…”

“Hey, guys,” a voice said behind Lara. She turned around and looked up into the smiling blue eyes of Justin Timberlake. “How are you?”

“Hey, Justin.” Lance got up and hugged him. “I thought JC said you were flying out this week.”

“Things got delayed,” Justin said, shrugging. “Hey, Chris.”

“Hey, Curly,” Chris said nonchalantly. “Good to see you.”

“Curly? Hardly,” Justin said, running a hand over his short hair. “And is this your friend from Pennsylvania?”

Lara stood up, her legs shaking. “Yes, I’m Lara. I know Chris from a long time ago.”

“So I hear.” Justin shook her hand and smiled into her eyes. Lara felt her knees go weak.

“But she’s not a Pennsylvanian for much longer,” JC said. “She’s making the move to LA.”

“It’s a fun city,” Justin said. “I’m sure Chris will get you ALL settled in. Not like you have much else to do, huh, Chris?” Justin laughed.

Lara frowned. “I’m sure he will help me. If there’s anything Chris is, it’s loyal to his friends. Never forgets them.” She sat back down and took a large gulp of champagne.

Lance hid a laugh in his napkin. JC’s eyebrow raised but he simply said, “I hope you have a safe trip back to New York, Justin.”

“Thanks, Jayce. I’ll call you if I need to come back to mix anything else. Have a good night, everyone.” Justin walked away without another word.

“Oh, fuck, did I just do that?” Lara buried her face in her hand. “I just mouthed off at Justin Freaking Timberlake. Who I was just introduced to.” She looked and Lance, then JC. “I’m so sorry…he’s your friend. I had no right.”

“You had every right,” Lance said. “Justin is really good at being a dickhead. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.”

“He does,” JC corrected. “He doesn’t always care.”

“I didn’t like the way he said that to Chris,” Lara explained. “I…”

“Still have to fight the bullies for me, huh?” Chris said, but he smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“Well.” Chris handed over the last of Lara’s suitcases to the man at the check-in counter. “Looks like you’re ready to go. I wish you’d let me sit and wait with you.”

“Yeah, because sitting with you to wait for ANYTHING is such a good time,” Lara said, rolling her eyes. “You have the patience of a…I don’t even know what.”

“I don’t want you to have to sit alone.”

“I’ll be fine. I have my laptop, a good book, and an iPod full of new tunes,” Lara said. Chris had insisted on replacing most of her music with songs from his own collection. “I’ll be great.”

“Call me when you’re home,” Chris said, pulling her into his arms. “I’ll miss you so much. My house will be so freaking empty. You’re loud, obnoxious, messy, ate me out of house and home…”

“That’s YOU,” she said.

“Oh, yeah.” He ran a hand over her hair. “Call when you’re home.”

“Yes, Dad,” Lara said obediently. She looked up into his eyes and froze. There was that look again. That tender depth to the brown eyes that curled around her heart and squeezed. “Chris…”

“Have a safe trip.” His lips brushed against her so gently she swore it was her imagination. “I’ll talk to you soon.” Chris turned on one heel and walked out of the airport before she could say anything else.

 

The next few months passed by in such a whirlwind that Lara didn’t have time to think much about anything but packing up her life and moving it across the country. She spoke with Lance, Chris, and her new employers at least once a week, and JC had even called a few times. Lance wanted to make sure he knew exactly what she wanted while looking for an apartment. Her new employer wanted to iron out the fine details. Chris just wanted to annoy her, she was certain.

“For the last time, NO,” she barked, taping up the very last box. “The last thing in the world I want to do is drive across the country with YOU.”

“It’d be fun,” Chris whined. “C’mon. What if I brought JC?”

“JC would never agree to drive across the country with us,” Lara said, giggling at the thought. “That’s ridiculous.”

“What if it was Lance?”

“Lance…” Lara pretended to consider it. “Do I get to share a bed with him?”

“You’re sick,” Chris said in disgust.

“Chris, I told you. I’m stopping at my sister’s in Missouri, and then at my brother’s in Vegas.”

“But a single woman, driving across country alone? I don’t like it.”

“Aw, Chrissy,” Lara said, blowing him kisses through the phone. “I’ve driven to my sister’s before. What’s another half a country?”

“It’s driving across the CONTINENT, you realize that, right?” Chris growled. “Fine. I’m going to email you a map…all the marked places are where you’re gonna call me to let me know you’re okay.”

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?” Lara said, amused.

“I have no life,” Chris said.

“I thought you were going to look into…”

“Don’t start,” Chris interrupted, and Lara didn’t push it.

“Well, I appreciate it. You’re very thoughtful, looking out for me,” Lara said.

“Just doing my job.”

 

Chris was more anxious than he’d ever been in his life, for many reasons. First of all, he was truly worried about Lara driving across the country alone. That wasn’t a lie. But there were so many other things. She’d be staying with him for a few days, until they could get her new place organized. Lance thought he had found just the right thing for just the right price, and they could get her moved in within a week of her arrival, if she liked it. Chris had offered to get her someplace bigger, but she had refused. Lara wasn’t going to take advantage of his wealth.

There was, that, too…she’d be around all the time. Not like when she had stayed with him, but just a phone call away. Chris didn’t know how long he could hide the feelings that had been growing for months. He was terrified. He was falling in love.

 

Lara did just what Chris had asked…she called him at all the agreed upon locations. She also made sure to call him once at three in the morning and once at seven-thirty in the morning, pretending that she had lost track of time, or forgot the time difference. Chris hung up on her the second time, and Lara had laughed for it for miles afterward.

Before she knew it, she was pulling up into his driveway. It was early in the morning. She had made good time, and he wasn’t expecting her for a good two or three hours. Lara got out of the rented SUV and stretched her back, neck and legs before grabbing her purse and going up to the house. Everything else could wait. She needed a bathroom, she needed a comfortable place to stretch out, she just needed to not be moving.

Lara used the key Chris had given her and quietly let herself in. She was glad he was still sleeping, and didn’t want to waken him. She went to the bathroom, then went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup and sat down at the kitchen, trying to get her bearings a bit before deciding what to do. Her body made the decision for her…she laid her head on her arm on the table for just one second, and immediately fell asleep.

 

Chris whistled as he bounced down his steps. He was going to clean the house from top to bottom before she got there. Well, maybe from kitchen to living room, anyway. Chris stopped in the hallway and sniffed. “Ha, I TOLD her I learned how to set the timer on that damn thing,” he said out loud. He entered the kitchen and froze. Part of him wanted to scream with joy that she had finally arrived, and part of him was terrified. She looked about sixteen years old in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail. Chris smiled. He really was…

Chris shook himself out of it and reached out to touch her shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. “Hey, Chris.”

“C’mon.” Chris helped her stand up, and she stumbled. “You need bed.”

“Okay,” she said, nodding against his shoulder.

“I’m not bed,” he said.

“Right,” she murmured.

Chris sighed and swept her up into his arms. “The things I do for you,” he grumbled, shifting her to a more comfortable position before heading for the stairs. He noticed she had lost some weight. It was understandable; he was sure that making the decision to move your world across the country was pretty stressful.

“I can walk,” Lara said, struggling a bit.

“Relax, fool,” Chris said. He nudged open the bedroom door with his foot and gently laid her on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and he tossed them on the floor. “You have a nice nap.”

“Chris,” Lara whispered, flinging a hand towards him. He took it and she pulled him down. “Thanks.” She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and fell back asleep.

 

When Lara came down a few hours later, Chris was watching TV and flipping through a magazine. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey.” Chris bounded to his feet and gave her a hug. “You look better.”

“I feel better. Thanks for carrying me up. That was embarrassing.”

“Oh, I plan on using it to my advantage someday,” Chris said cheerfully, and she grimaced, knowing it was true.

Lara squeezed him, then stepped back. “You’ve lost weight.”

“Well, yeah.” Chris blushed a little. “Figured I have a gym, I should use it more.”

“You look really good,” Lara said. “I mean it, Chris.”

“Wow, you’re giving me a Timberlake-sized ego,” Chris joked. “Hungry? I thought we could go grab breakfast.”

“I could eat,” she admitted. “I just wanna shower quick.” She sat on the arm of the sofa. “So…speaking of Justin…how are things? Have you heard from him at all?”

“Uh, no, why would I?” Chris said, staring at her.

“I just wondered. We ran into him that night at dinner, JC was working with him. I thought maybe you guys would have all gotten together or something.”

“Hardly,” Chris snorted. “I’ve seen Lance and JC, of course, and Joey a few times, but the Mighty Timberlake has not graced me with his attention. Besides, I would have told you.”

“The phone works both ways,” Lara reminded him.

“Thanks, Mom, I’ll remember that. And if I thought he’d actually take my call, maybe I WOULD,” Chris lied.

Lara sighed. “I’ll be down shortly.”

As she went up the stairs, Chris tossed down his magazine. Not long after the group had disbanded, Chris had been so betrayed by Justin that he couldn’t call him. JC had made some mumblings about trying to keep the group together with four, but that idea soon fizzled and died. Chris just couldn’t believe that Justin could walk away from their dream like that, but it was obvious that Justin was meant for bigger and better things. It was also obvious that Chris was damn jealous.

 

“I like this,” Lara said as they slid into the booth of a crowded diner. “I didn’t know they HAD places like this in California.”

“It’s my favorite restaurant,” Chris admitted. “And California’s pretty big. You’d be surprised what they have here.” Lara kicked him. “It’s just so much like home.”

“You’re right,” Lara said, looking around. A waitress brought them coffee and they ordered. “I texted Lance. He told me to, no matter what time I got in, just to let him know I got here. He’ll get with me later, to show me the place.”

“Good,” Chris said, playing with a salt shaker.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Lara said, and Chris looked up at the tone of her voice. “Chris, I’m scared,” she whispered. “What if I can’t do this?”

“Do what? Do your job? Be an awesome writer?” Chris grabbed her hand without thinking.

“I’m not LA. I’m not California. I’m not…special.”

“Jesus, is that what this is about?” Chris rolled his eyes. “Honey, you ARE. You’re just fine the way you are, and if California doesn’t like it, too damn bad. It’s not like you have some high profile job where all that matters. You do your best, and fuck the rest of it.” Lara giggled. “Seriously. I mean, look at me. Am I LA? No. I’m still East Coast all the way. Remember that Lance wasn’t always Hollywood Lance. He was hick Mississippi Lance with an accent so thick you could cut it with a knife, and no rhythm. JC was a Mouse, for God’s sake. He’s not LA, either.”

“Yes, he is,” Lara argued.

“No. JC’s…”

“Continental,” Lara finished, and Chris nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. And remember…whenever you need a little dose of reality, I’m here.”

“You’re the only thing that’s gonna keep me sane,” she said.

“Good,” Chris said, thinking that being around her like this was going to steal his own sanity, piece by piece.

 

“Oh, Lance, it’s perfect,” Lara sighed, looking around the tiny two-bedroom apartment.

“Really?” Chris asked, and she glared at him.

“Some of us don’t need to have every electronic gadget in existence,” she said. “Some of us…”

“Some of us need a room just for all our books,” Chris said, and she blushed.

“I didn’t bring all those. I got rid of a lot of them,” she pointed out. “I’ll just buy more out here.”

“God,” Chris groaned.

“You sure you like it?” Lance said, and she nodded. “There’s a gym right down the street, if you’re interested. You get a discount for living here. Good security, close to the subway…”

“Thanks so much, Lance.” Lara jumped up and hugged him, sighing as she inhaled his cologne.

“You’re welcome.” Lance squeezed her briefly and let go. “We just need to stop by the office and sign the paperwork.”

“And then we’re going shopping,” Chris said, and Lara groaned.

“For what?”

“Furniture.”

“What?” Lara gasped. “Chris, I don’t have…I figured…”

“You figured you’d move into an empty apartment?” Chris asked. “Lance was going to have it furnished, but I thought it would be better to have you along. It’s my Welcome to California gift to you, so shut up about it.”

“God, Chris, thank you!” Lara hugged him.

“You’ll owe me. It’s all good.”

“So…who’s gonna help me move in?” Lara said, looking at them. They groaned as one.

 

Lara thump-bumped her suitcase down Chris’ stairs. “Save the carpet, please!” He yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up!” She yelled back. She jumped as the doorbell rang just as she went by the door. “Hey!” Lara said in surprise. “I didn’t expect to see YOU here!”

“I’m not here,” JC said, leaning against Lance. “I’m home in bed and this is a nightmare. It’s only about ass o’clock and I’m not awake.”

“Hey,” Joey said from behind Lance, and Lara’s mouth dropped open. “I’m the cheap labor. You get me for the discount price of pizza and beer.”

“I can afford that,” Lara said with a laugh.

Lance led a stumbling JC into the kitchen. “Please tell me you have tea for him.”

“Probably,” Chris said, waving towards the cupboards.

“Definitely,” Lara said. She took JC by the hand. “Come sit down, JC.”

“Kiss him,” Joey teased. “That’ll wake him up.”

“I’LL kiss him,” Chris said.

“Don’t you dare,” JC growled. He wrapped his arms around Lara and leaned against her. “Mmm…comfy.”

“Very,” she agreed. She unwrapped herself and got him into a chair. “Let me get you some tea.”

“K,” JC said, putting his head in his arms on the table.

“This won’t take too long,” Lara promised, putting a mug of water into the microwave. “I don’t have that much, and the furniture is in already.”

“I still get pizza and beer, right? Even if we don’t have to move much?” Joey asked.

“Yes…definitely. I didn’t mention the two bookcases I need you guys to put together,” Lara said, and Joey groaned.

“You know you could do that yourself,” Chris pointed out. “I know you.”

“Yes, but I have four hot guys moving things into my apartment. I plan on lounging on the sofa and watching you all get hot and sweaty,” she said, grinning as she brought JC his tea.

“Not my idea of a fun way to get hot and sweaty,” JC muttered into his arms, and Lara laughed.

 

“She’s lucky I love her,” Chris said, flopping onto the sofa.

“Yes, she is, or we wouldn’t be here,” Joey said, putting the last screw into the bookcase. “Finished.”

“Your wireless is up and running,” Lance called out, shutting her laptop.

“Thanks,” Lara called from the bedroom.

JC wandered down the hall to the bedroom, where Lara was hanging up clothes. “I think everything’s about done in there.”

“You guys are awesome. Thank you.” Lara smiled gratefully.

“I’m just here for the pizza and beer,” JC said.

“I find that hard to believe,” Lara said, laughing.

“You always have something on your nose,” JC said suddenly, reaching up to wipe a dark smudge from her face.

“It shows how hard I’ve been working,” Lara said, swallowing hard. JC took the hanger from her hand and tossed it on the bed.

“Yes, you have,” he whispered, bringing a hand up to cup her chin. He kissed her and she melted against him. She fell into the kiss for a few moments, then pulled back, panting for breath. “Think anyone would notice if we christened your bed?”

“They might…you’re pretty loud,” Lara said weakly. JC chuckled.

“I don’t remember you being very quiet, either.”

“Yet another reason we can’t.” Lara looked up into his eyes. “JC…I want you so bad I can taste you. You’re hot and sexy and did I mention hot and sexy? But I…I can’t.”

“What is it?”

“Because I’ll fall for you, JC. I’ll fall hard. And as nice as you are, and as much fun as I have with you…we’re not right for each other, and I don’t think you’re interested in that kind of relationship. “

“And you want someone else,” JC said, kissing her nose and stepping away.

“I do? Who?” Lara was genuinely confused. Chris laughed from the living room, and her eyes immediately darted towards the sound.

“Lance,” JC said, but his eyes were amused. “C’mon. Let’s get Joey his pizza and beer.” He gave her one last deep kiss. “If you ever change your mind…” He took her by the hand and led her back to the others.

 

Lara quickly fell into her new busy life, filling it with unpacking and work. Her new job was a difficult adjustment, as was the entire concept of living on the West Coast. It was a completely new world, and it was not easy to find her place in it. She couldn’t help but gawk every time she saw a famous person on the street, but she hoped that would soon fade. The people at her new office were nice, though she was treated like an outsider for the first few weeks. Only after she had proven herself by her talent did they slowly start to let her in.

Lara talked to Chris at least every other day, and JC once a week. Even Lance called her a few times to check up on her. Lara didn’t know what she would have done without Chris. He sent her silly gifts to make her laugh, came over to watch movies with her, and generally acted like the guy she had always known. She wondered, though, if his brown eyes had always sparkled like that, if his hair was as soft as it looked, and if his new, slowly thinning body would feel good pressed against her. That thought had made her stop short in the middle of doing laundry, and she had almost stuck her head in the machine and set it on spin. That wasn’t how she saw Chris…was it?

 

“Please?” Chris whined. “I’ll be your best friend.”

“You ARE my best friend, Chris,” Lara sighed, slapping his hand away from her fries. “I’m not telling you.” She shoved the plate over to him. “Actually, eat these. I shouldn’t, not if I wanna fit in the damn thing.”

“You know you want to tell me,” Chris cajoled. They were in their favorite diner, eating burgers and fries before going to a movie. It was three days before Lance’s huge Halloween bash, and Chris was trying to get Lara to let him know what her costume was. “You love me.”

“Of course I do,” Lara said patiently. “Why do you need to know?”

“Because,” Chris sulked. “You know mine.”

“So?” Lara laughed. “Though I didn’t realize Jedis were so short.”

“Luke Skywalker was short,” Chris pointed out. Lara laughed.

“Hey, you guys,” JC said in surprise, wandering over.

“Who let you in?” Chris muttered. He was feeling a lot more comfortable about the relationship between JC and Lara, though he still thought JC was after her for only one thing. She didn’t seem to be giving it to him, though.

“Hey!” Lara jumped up and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just found this place,” JC said, shrugging and sitting down next to Lara uninvited. Chris scowled. “It’s pretty cool.”

“We love it. It’s like our place,” Lara said, smiling at Chris.

“I promise not to intrude too often,” JC said, giving Chris a look. Chris glared some more.

“So…we were just talking about Halloween costumes,” Lara said, sticking her tongue out at JC. “Chris is mad because I won’t tell him mine.”

“You’re gonna look gorgeous,” JC said, taking some of Lara’s fries. She pushed the plate at him.

“Eat. You need to. You’re too skinny.”

“Wait. HE knows?” Chris whined. “What?”

“He helped me get it,” Lara said, sighing happily. “It’s my dream costume.”

Chris looked at JC. “What? I know some people, pulled some strings.”

“I owe you big time,” Lara said, bouncing a bit in her seat.

“I can’t wait to collect,” JC said, squeezing her leg under the table. Lara rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

“What’s YOUR costume?” Chris said to JC, ready to choke him for flirting so blatantly.

“I’m an animal,” JC said. “That’s all I’ll say.”

“Duh, you’re a cat,” Lara said, and JC frowned. “Ha, I so knew it. JC, seriously. You’re a freaking cat. You move like a cat, groom yourself like a cat…”

“Prowl like a cat,” Chris muttered, and Lara laughed out loud.

“Well, it’s gonna look good,” JC insisted. “One of my friends is gonna do makeup and everything.”

“I’m sure Lance’s friends will LOVE seeing you as a sex kitten, Jayce,” Chris said, and Lara laughed again.

“Fuck you, Chris,” JC muttered.

“And now we’re gonna have a catfight,” Lara said, rolling her eyes. “Boys, behave. “ She checked her watch. “We need to get going, Chris, if we’re gonna get good seats.” She looked at JC. “We’re going to a movie, wanna come?”

JC looked at Chris, who was murdering him with his eyes. “Uh, no, thanks. I have some things to do. You kids have fun.” He kissed Lara’s cheek. “See you at Lance’s.”

 

“Hey, Chris.” Lance shook Chris’ hand and pulled him in for a half-hug. “Is that your Light Saber, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Cute, Bass,” Chris said, stepping back. “Okay, really?”

“It’s my party, I can wear what I want,” Lance said defensively. He was dressed like Tom Cruise from “Risky Business,” in a white dress shirt, white underwear, socks and sunglasses.

“You must be looking to get laid tonight,” Chris said, shaking his head.

“No comment.” Lance looked behind Chris. “Where’s Lara?”

“Oh, she’s coming on her own. Something about her costume, hours of preparation, and no room in the car,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “One of her friends from work is helping her get ready. And why did you just assume we’d come here together?”

Lance sighed patiently, used to dealing with Chris. “Chris, it is absolutely no secret that you’re into her. When are you going to tell her?”

“Oh, I was thinking about never,” Chris said, not even trying to deny it.

“Idiot,” Lance growled. Then he smiled. “C’mon. You GOTTA see JC’s costume. I think every one of my gay friends will try to hit on him at least once.”

Chris chuckled. “Great.” He followed Lance to the kitchen.

JC was leaning against a counter, bottle of beer in hand. A few of Lance’s friends were trying desperately to flirt with him, and JC looked panicked. “Hey, guys,” he said, relieved. “How are you, Chris?”

“Oh, my GOD, JC,” Chris said, bursting into laughter. “Lara was right!”

JC wore skintight leather pants, black boots, a tight black long sleeved shirt, and black ears in his fluffy hair. He had a long tail attached to the pants, and someone had carefully made up his face to look like a cat. “Don’t make me claw you,” JC growled.

“Meow,” Lance said, waving his hand and hissing.

“You two need to fuck off,” JC snapped, and Lance and Chris held each other up as they laughed. “I didn’t think…”

“Definitely not,” Lance said, composing himself. “I’ll make sure no one molests you, JC.”

“Yeah, cuz beastiality is just sick,” Chris said, and Lance was laughing again.

“Fuck you BOTH. BOTH. I hope your dicks shrivel up and fall OFF,” JC said, shoving past them and leaving the room.

“Aw, JC, c’mon,” Chris called weakly.

“We need to go apologize or he’ll mope all night, freaking drama queen,” Lance said, sighing. He grabbed a beer for Chris and one for himself and led the way out of the kitchen.

JC was standing in the hallway near the foyer. “JC, we’re…” Chris said, watching JC stare at the door.

“Huh?” JC asked.

“We’re sorry, and…” Chris followed JC’s gaze. “Wow,” he said.

Lara was walking in the door, her eyes wandering over the growing crowd, looking for someone she knew. She was dressed as someone from the Civil War period, her skirts full and wide. The fabric was white with blue flowers, and her shoes were hidden under the voluminous skirts. Her waist was cinched down to nothing, and her breasts were lifted by the undergarments she wore, with just a slight bit of cleavage showing. Her shoulders were bared by the dress, and she wore gloves and carried a fan. Her face lit up as she saw them. “Chris! JC! Lance!” She carefully pressed herself through the crowd by the door. “JC, you look delicious in those pants,” she said, pinching his butt playfully. “And Lance, I’m completely ignoring the fact that you’re in your underwear, just so you know.” She pressed down at the sides of the skirt. “This dress will probably be the death of me by the end of the night,” she giggled.

“That dress might be the end of ME,” Chris muttered. She looked so slender and pretty. Her hair was curled, eyes big and blue, cheeks pink. “THIS is what you were so secretive about?”

Lara pouted a bit. “Well…it…I thought you’d think it was dumb. You know how I love this book, and…”

“You…look…amazing.” JC picked up her hand and kissed it, and she blushed. “Even better than I expected.”

“So, um, what are you, exactly?” Chris said, just to be saying something and get her attention off JC. He knew full well who she was.

 

“Scarlett O’Hara, dumbass.” Lance shoved him. “You look incredible.”

“JC did it,” Lara said loyally. “He knew someone who worked in costuming at one of the studios, and she got me everything. Lisa from the office came over and helped me into all this.” Lara held onto JC’s arm as she attempted a deep breath. “It’s completely authentic, which means I completely will not be breathing OR eating tonight.”

“Well, let’s at least get out of this crowd, and get you something to drink,” JC said, taking her hand. She withdrew it.

“No, thanks. I’m capable of doing that myself. Plus there’s not room for you AND this dress walking down the hall,” she said, laughing. “Maybe I’ll find someone else to help me.” She tapped JC on the cheek with her fan and sashayed down the hall.

“Holy hell,” Chris whispered. “She looks sixteen again in that dress.”

“She looked that good at sixteen and you never did anything about it?” JC asked, and Chris punched him in the arm.

“Shut up, JC,” Chris muttered, wishing he had stayed home.

That feeling only intensified by the end of the night. The spirit of Scarlett O’Hara had taken Lara over somehow, and she had almost every single straight guy at the party at her beck and call. Chris didn’t understand it, the dress wasn’t even that revealing. But she laughed at everything they said, tilted her head and opened her eyes wide as they described things, and generally acted like a flirt. It was completely lame, and Chris would have been laughing at it if it wouldn’t have actually been WORKING.

“Excuse me,” Lara said, pulling herself away from her admirers. “I need to go do something.” She was grateful for the hand that helped her up, since the weight of the skirt made it difficult. She looked up at Chris. “Hi there.”

“Dance with me?” Chris asked, and she nodded.

He led her to the room where the DJ was, and put his arms around her. “Thanks for helping me up,” Lara said, laughing. “I love this dress, but I’m never doing THIS again.”

“You look beautiful. I’m glad JC could do this for you,” Chris said honestly.

“Yes, it was nice of him. Being the center of attention is all well and good, but I’m worn out,” Lara said. Chris smiled.

“How’d you get here?”

“Cab,” Lara said. “I’m not planning on drinking or anything, but I couldn’t drive in this.”

“Whenever you’re ready to go, I’ll take you home,” Chris said. “I wasn’t planning on staying late, anyway.”

“Really?” Lara stopped dancing. “I could SO get out of this dress. If you were ready…”

“Born ready,” Chris said, his hand easily taking hers as he led her off the dance floor and went to find Lance. He grinned as he saw where Lance was, in a corner, making out with a tall brunette. “Um, why don’t you go say goodbye?”

“Okay,” Lara said, starting in the direction Chris had pointed. “Fuck ME,” she whispered, stopping and staring. “He is so fucking hot,” she sighed. “THAT is so hot.”

“You’re such a dork,” Chris said, laughing. He walked over with Lara on his heels. “Lance. LANCE. Come up for air before Lara has a heart attack or an orgasm.”

“CHRIS!” Lara punched him.

“Not ladylike at all,” Chris pointed out.

“I’m no lady,” Lara said.

“Uh, hi, yeah, okay, sorry,” Lance said, wiping at his mouth. The brunette had the grace to blush. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes. I need to peel myself out of all this crap,” Lara said, and Chris tried to keep his mind rated G. “Thanks for the party. It was definitely interesting.”

“Anytime. I’ll call you soon, we can grab a bite or something,” Lance replied, his eyes including them both.

“Well, get back to what you were doing,” Chris said with a sly grin. Lara smacked him again.

 

“I’m gonna need your help,” Lara said as he pulled into the parking area for her apartment. “I can’t get out of all this by myself.”

“Uh, really? Okay,” Chris said. “Always willing to serve.”

“As it SHOULD be,” Lara said loftily, then giggled. He helped her out of the car and she led the way into her apartment. She carefully slipped off the shoes and wiggled her toes. “Wonderful.” She went into the bedroom and Chris followed. “Okay…there’s these kinda…hooks…I think…” Lara struggled to reach behind her back, but everything was too tightly bound to give her freedom of movement.

“I see them,” Chris said. He reached up and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he undid the small hooks.

“Okay,” Lara said, carefully slipping out of the dress. Chris was relieved to see she wore very authentic items under the dress, so she was still completely covered. She turned around again. “Untie all that, please?”

Chris reached for the intricate strings and started to pull and loosen. “This is like a suit of armor.”

“No lie,” Lara said, groaning with relief as her lungs were able to finally fill completely. “Never AGAIN.” She pulled it off and tossed it onto the bed. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Chris said, looking her over. Lara looked up into his brown eyes and shivered.

“I should…get dressed…”

“It’s late. I should go home.” He rubbed at her arms a bit. “I’ll call you.”

“Okay,” Lara said, biting her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his. “Chris…what…”

“Good night.” Chris kissed her forehead and left before he could ruin anything.

 

JC sighed as he flopped onto his bed and picked up the remote. Nothing was on. Nothing he wanted to watch, anyway. He rolled over and looked at his clock. Two in the morning. Too late to call anyone, and he really didn’t feel like dressing up to go out. His eyes wandered over his bedroom. They stopped on his dresser, where an unfamiliar shape gleamed in the flickering light from the television. JC went over to the dresser and smiled. Lara’s thumb drive. He had completely forgotten about it in the drunken sex-filled haze of that night. When he’d gotten home the next day, he had emptied his pockets onto the dresser and forgotten about it. He picked it up, spinning it on his palm for a minute before going back downstairs for his Notebook.

JC chuckled a little on his way back upstairs with the Notebook and a bottle of water. He hadn’t really expected Lara to come up with anything. Chris mentioned that she could write at the drop of a hat, but this was really putting her on the spot. JC changed the channel to one of the satellite music stations, and got comfortable on the bed. He figured if nothing else, it might make him sleepy enough to finally get to bed.

Two hours later, however, he was still wide awake, his stomach hurting from laughter. The story was not unlike the idea Lance and Joey had batted around years ago. The two main characters were as different as night and day, a definite Odd Couple. One was anal retentive and stuffy, a business-type. Lance. The other was crazy, messy, loud and borderline obnoxious. That character was supposed to have been Joey. But Lara had written him as Chris. The other interesting twist was that the two characters had worked together…and been members of a band that had fallen apart years ago. Instead of the slob character having to move in with the organized one, it was Lance’s character whose world had fallen apart, and he moved in with Chris. They had a goofy female neighbor, as well as some other friends, including one flaming homosexual who JC saw himself in immediately. Lara’s grasp of dialogue was amazing, and while he knew she was making the characters as familiar as possible, he could easily see someone watching this and enjoying it.

JC yawned and shut his Notebook down, deep in thought. Something needed to be done with this, but he wasn’t sure what.

 

“When’s your flight home?” Chris asked Lara. She handed him the coffeepot, some mugs, and the sugar.

“Be useful.” She padded back over to the stove in bare feet. “I didn’t know I was going somewhere. Did California take a vote and kick me out or something?”

“No,” Chris said. He went to her drawer and got silverware without being asked. JC and Lance were coming over for brunch, though Chris insisted it was lunch, since they were eating at one. Lara, however, pointed out that JC didn’t DO meals before noon, and since it was breakfast food, it was brunch. “I meant for Thanksgiving.”

“I’m not going home,” she said, poking the bacon with her fork.

“What?” Chris threw the forks down with a loud clang and walked over to her.

“You’ll get bacon grease on you,” Lara pointed out, wiping at her face.

“Are you crying? Fuck the bacon.” Chris turned Lara around. “You love holidays. Your family means everything to you.”

“I know. It’s just…I can’t really afford to fly there on Thanksgiving AND Christmas,” she began. “Plus…I just…I feel weird going back.”

“Why?” Chris didn’t even try to offer her money to fly back. He knew she wouldn’t accept it.

“Like…well, a few of my relatives acted like I thought I was better than they are, because I moved out here?”

“I understand,” Chris said, and he did. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. “They have turkey and stuff here, too, you know. We can get turkey, and mashed potatoes, and ooh, do you have that recipe for your Mom’s green bean casserole?”

“Wait. What?” Lara looked up in confusion. “You’re not going home?”

“Nope.” Chris went back to the table. “The bacon’s burning.”

“Oh. OH.” Lara quickly flipped it out of the pan onto a paper towel. “Why not?”

Chris shrugged. “The girls are all busy, Mom isn’t doing a big dinner this year. I’ll go back at Christmas.”

“Okay.” Lara smiled. “So we can spend it together.”

“Of course, if you want,” Chris said, grinning at her.

“NO football,” Lara ordered.

“Aw, c’mon!” Chris wailed.

“Can we come in?” Lance’s voice yelled from the front door of Lara’s apartment.

“Yes!” Lara yelled back.

“I can’t NOT watch football on Thanksgiving,” Chris argued.

“Who’s not watching football on Thanksgiving?” Joey asked as he, Lance and JC entered the kitchen.

“Brought you more bread,” JC said, walking over to Lara and kissing her cheek. “Cute.” He reached up for one of her pigtails and tugged it.

“Comfy,” Lara said, poking him in the stomach. “Thanks for the bread.”

“I know SOME people who might call these handlebars,” JC said, taking a tail in each hand and pulling slightly as he pressed up against her back.

“And I know SOME people who will be singing even higher than tenor if they keep it up,” Lara said, waving a knife at him. He burst out laughing and stepped back.

“Truce!”

“Joey, what are you doing here?” Chris asked. “I swear to God, you can smell free food a mile away.”

“He called when we were on our way. Lara always says she loves having people over, and she doesn’t see him much,” Lance said bashfully. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Lance,” Lara said. She smiled at Joey. “It’s great to see you, Joey.” She brought a huge plate of bacon and another plate of pancakes to the table. “And Lance, you know I never mind ANYTHING you do,” she said, fluttering her eyes. She and Lance had gotten to the point where they flirted shamelessly. At least she did, and he pretended to believe she meant it.

“Aren’t you the cutest?” Lance reached up and tugged her ponytail as well.

“Good God, I’m going to puke,” Chris muttered. Lara brought over another plate of scrambled eggs.

“Dig in. I’ll have toast for you all in a minute. Coffee, juice, syrup…all on the table.”

“You’re the best. I love your friends, Chris,” Joey said. “Any more coming out here to cook for us?”

“Nope, I’m the only friend he has,” Lara said.

“Aww, poor Chris,” JC said.

“What are you guys then?” Chris asked, point his fork at them all.

“Lara’s friends,” Lance said, and she laughed.

“So, WHY aren’t you watching football on Thanksgiving, I ask yet again?” Joey asked.

“I’m not going home, and Chris isn’t going home, so we’re spending the day together, and I don’t really like football.” Lara poured herself a cup of coffee and waited for toast to pop.

“How can you NOT like football?” JC asked. Chris sighed.

“Losing battle, Jayce. She’s a baseball girl.” Chris shook his head.

Lara worked on toast and brought that over as well. “You’re not eating?” JC asked.

“I had something earlier,” she said. She leaned against the wall by the table. She only had four chairs for her small table.

“Sit down,” Lance said, getting up.

“God, no, Lance, you’re the guest.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Such manners.”

“I have manners,” JC pointed out.

“No, you don’t,” Joey and Chris said together.

“You’re really not going home?” Lance said, ignoring them. She shook her head.

“Nah,” Lara said. “It’s fine. I’ll go home at Christmas.”

“So…speaking of holidays and festive occasions,” Chris began, and everyone groaned. “What?”

“Why am I throwing a party NOW?” Lance moaned.

“You’re not. Unless you want to.” Chris smiled. “Someone in this room is having a birthday in a few weeks.”

“Oh, God,” Lara said, rolling her eyes.

“Really?” JC smiled. “When?”

“The twenty-first.”

“The week before Thanksgiving? Cool,” Lance said. “Would you like a party?”

“God, no,” Lara said, blushing. “I don’t know enough people for a party.”

“Anyone you need to know in California is in this room right now,” Chris pointed out.

Lara laughed. “Ego much?”

“You SHOULD do something,” JC said. “You’ve been here a little over a month already. Cause for celebration.” Lara blushed.

“We can just have something here,” Chris said.

Lara rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks, Chris, throw the party in MY place, and then I’M the one stuck cleaning up.”

“You won’t have to lift a finger,” Chris said, and everyone stared at him. “What? I can clean.”

“Sure you can,” Joey said. He looked at Lance and JC. “Are we kicking in for the cleaning lady?”

“I will clean,” Chris snapped. “The very next day. That will be my gift.”

“I’ll buy the food,” Joey decided. “If I’m invited, that is. I’ll be here until the following Monday.”

“Of course,” Lara said automatically, completely confused.

“And I’ll bring the music,” JC said.

“No, I’ll do music,” Lance said.

“How many people are we talking, here?” Joey asked.

“Um, well…” Lara babbled.

“Wow, she’s actually speechless,” Chris said. “Let’s see, there’s the five of us here. I know you’re friends with at least six people in the office. Your apartment can hold ten or eleven people.”

“Right.” Lara looked at them, tears in her eyes.

“Unless you don’t WANT a party,” Lance said gently. “That’s fine.”

“No, I just. Shit.” Lara angrily wiped at her eyes. “I just…wow. You guys. Thanks. I…I’ve really been anxious since I moved here. Worried about making friends, worried about doing well at my job, and…all of you.” She smiled at Joey through her tears. “Even you, who I barely know. Thank you…so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Joey and Lance said. JC came over and gave her a hug.

“Sit down and eat,” he said, giving her his seat.

“So, here’s the real question…how big of a cake do we need?” Chris asked, staring into space.

“For eleven people?” Joey asked.

“No. For Lance to jump out of so he can strip,” Chris said. Lance and Lara both threw pieces of bacon at him.

 

“Good God, Joe. It’s like ten people, not an army!” Chris said as Joey came in with his third armful of bags and boxes.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to like, cater, or something,” Joey said, smiling. “She said I can use the kitchen, make whatever I want, as long as it’s presentable for the party.”

“Good God,” Chris said again, but he went out to Joey’s SUV to help with the rest of the bags.

“Hey,” Lara said as she came down the steps and almost ran into Joey. “You’re here.”

“I am. And you’re leaving.” Joey gave her a gentle push towards the door.

“I am?” Lara blinked at him. “I hate to tell you, but this isn’t a surprise party, Joey. It’s at MY apartment.”

“I know. But Chris is taking you out so I can cook, and Jayce can decorate.”

“JC is the decorating committee?” Chris asked as he came back in. “Bad.”

“You won’t let him, like, wreck my apartment, will you?” Lara asked anxiously. “It’s little, and it’s nothing like where you all live, but it’s mine.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, darlin’,” Lance said, coming in the open door. “I’ll keep everyone under control. I’m here to supervise.”

“Thank God,” Lara said, and Joey glared at her. “Lance? Was that whole accent on the “darlin” thing just for me?”

“It IS your birthday,” Lance said, and Lara laughed.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek. “Let me go and change quick, Chris. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere before the party.” Lara scooted down the hall to her bedroom.

“I can keep her busy for two or three hours…is that enough?” Chris asked.

“I bet you COULD keep her busy,” Lance teased.

“Bass…”

“This is the perfect opportunity,” Joey pointed out. “She goes to make a wish as she blows out her candles, and you say, Lara, the best thing you could wish for is right here.”

“That’s lame, Joey,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “But you WILL be alone with her, you know, while you’re out. You could…”

“I could say, Lara, I have totally fallen in love with you, and then deal with her punching my lights out in the middle of a store somewhere. No, thank you.”

“Okay. Ready.” Lara hurried back down the steps. “Lance, I trust you.” She patted his cheek lightly. “Joey…don’t burn the place down.”

“Some thanks I get,” Joey grumbled. “You’re not even MY friend.” Lara stopped walking and turned to look at him. “Kidding!” Joey threw his hands in the air. “Kidding.”

 

Chris took Lara to the closest mall to let her walk off some nervous energy. She loved being the center of attention, yet at the same time, she was shy about it. “How about I buy you a present,” Chris suggested.

“No, you said you’ll clean the place. That’s gift enough,” Lara insisted.

“Whatever,” Chris sighed. He looked around the mall. It was already decorated for Christmas, and there were crowds everywhere. “Finish your Christmas shopping yet?”

“Yep,” Lara said proudly, and Chris glared at her. “Just need to do the wrapping.”

“You’re a freak,” Chris said. “No one is done by Thanksgiving.”

“I am.” Lara did a tiny dance. “Except for you.”

“Me?” Chris stopped walking.

“You’re hard to buy for. What do you get for the guy who has everything?”

“For the guy who has everything…I bring you love…” Chris sang, and she giggled. “I’m sure you’ll think of something. I’m easy.” Chris winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

“I never would think it to look at you,” Lara said, stopping to observe him. “You seem fairly choosy. Hard to get, even.”

“That’s me,” Chris said lightly.

Lara linked her arm with his, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine as she pressed against him. “Good. You only deserve the best.”

“Right now, the best would be doing this.” He tugged Lara a few yards down the walkway to a small photo booth.

“Chris. Chris!” Lara shrieked, giggling as he pulled her into the tiny cubicle and shut the curtain.

“Quiet. Either smile or make a goofy face. It’s the rule,” Chris said. He threw an arm around her and licked her cheek just as the flash popped.

 

“C’mon, Chris,” Lara whined. “Forgive me, pleeeeeease?”

“No.” Chris shoved her out of the way once they entered her apartment. “I’m never speaking to you again.”

“But it’s my birthday!” Lara reminded him as she followed him to the living room.

“NO.” Lance stopped them both and they almost fell over. “Not in here. You can’t come in here until the party starts.”

“But it’s my house!” Lara said.

“Too bad. Go to your room. You need to get ready.” Lance pointed at the steps.

“Hi, JC,” Lara said, glancing over Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” JC said, coming to stand right behind Lance so Lara couldn’t peek. “How was the mall?”

“Don’t fucking ask,” Chris snapped. “I can come in there, right? Not my party.”

“What happened?” Lance asked.

“She embarrassed me,” Chris growled. JC hid something that sounded suspiciously like one of his giggles, Lance chuckled, and they heard Joey cackle from the kitchen. “What? She did!”

“Okay, this has to be good for YOU to be mad,” JC said.

“We were on our way out, and she was all hyped up and bouncing around…”

“Yeah, if that was a reason not to talk to someone, we would have stopped talking to YOU in nineteen ninety-eight,” Lance said.

Chris ignored him. “And then, right when we’re cutting through Bloomingdales, of all places, she starts gushing about the party, wondering what’s going on here.”

“Sounds reasonable,” JC said, and Lara smiled sweetly at Chris.

“THEN she starts singing that stupid Backstreet song, Let’s Have a Party? Which is not only one of the most insanely STUPID songs ever, but it was just ridiculous. All the makeup women were glaring at me. At ME, like it was MY fault.”

JC gave into the giggles, falling against Lance’s back. “Um, Chris?” He managed. “How do you even know that song?”

“I don’t. I just…know it sounded like them. I mean, it was stupid, so it was obviously their song.”

By then, Lance, JC and Lara were laughing. “I’m sorry, Chrissy. Forgive me?” Lara pouted.

“Only because it’s your birthday. Don’t ever do that again, because, that was, you know, awful.” Chris headed for the kitchen. Lara managed to contain herself enough to go take a shower.

 

“Can I come down now?” Lara yelled down the stairs.

JC looked at the living room critically, moving a bouquet of flowers, straightening a streamer. “Yeah,” he called back finally.

“Jesus, JC, you are the gayest straight man ever,” Chris said.

“You say that like it’s an insult,” Lance remarked, raising one eyebrow.

“You know that’s not true,” Chris said. “I just…he…” Lance rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen.

“Flames?” JC said, grinning. “Yeah, I know. But I assure you it’s just for show. I’m not interested in dick, Chris.”

“Not even mine?” Chris asked.

“Not even yours. Lance’s dick, maybe…I bet it’s nice.” JC crumpled up some empty bags and packaging.

“Did I just hear you say Lance’s dick is nice?” Lara said hopefully as she got to the bottom of the steps. “Because, you know, the idea of you two getting it on? Best birthday EVER.”

JC blushed and Chris laughed. “Now you’ve done it.”

“HOW do you know Lance’s dick is nice?” Lara asked, walking up to JC with her eyes wide. “Did you…some sort of…tryst…while in Europe or something?” She stopped walking. “Ohmygosh. I saw you naked, touched your…and you actually got to use it…with Lance…”

“You short-circuited her brain.” Chris came over and waved his hand in front of Lara’s face. “Lara. Wake up. Come back.”

“Stop!” JC shrieked, trying to cover his eyes, his ears and his mouth all at once. “No. That’s not. I didn’t. Ever. At all.”

“Too late,” Chris said, laughing long and hard. He took the opportunity to pull Lara in and hug her. “She’s a goner.”

“What’s going on in here?” Lance and Joey hurried in upon hearing JC’s girlish scream, Joey wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

“I need to know EVERYTHING,” Lara said, advancing on JC. “How’d it feel how’d it taste how’d it look?”

“Woman, you are FREAKING me out.” JC scrambled away from her, hiding behind Joey.

“Uh,” Joey mumbled.

“JC mentioned Lance’s dick is nice, and Lara wants details,” Chris barely got out.

“What?” Joey and Lance said together.

“This is so not happening,” JC said helplessly. “Long story short…Chris accused me of flaming, I said I was straight, not interested in dick, Chris said not even mine, I said no, maybe Lance’s though, cuz I bet it’s nice, but I was joking, and then she walked in, and got all hung up on me and Lance and Lance’s DICK, for God’s sake, and then I think I broke something in her brain.”

“Yeah, that was a long story short,” Joey said sarcastically. Lara shook her head and laughed.

“I was just joking, JC. You’re adorable.” She giggled again. “But seriously, if that were true? That story would be the best.birthday.gift.ever.”

“You’re so twisted,” JC said, shaking his head. “Twisted little girl.”

“I’m older than you,” she pointed out. Lara looked around the living room for the first time. “Oh, Jayce…this looks great!” There were streamers and balloons, and three bouquets of her favorite flower, white roses. “I’m almost sorry I picked on you.”

“You’d better be,” JC muttered, but he came out from behind Joey and hugged her. “Happy birthday, you freaking pervert.”

“I don’t remember you minding at one time,” Lara flirted.

“Tramp.” JC pulled her close against him. “You said…”

“I know what I said.” Lara blushed and pulled away, making sure not to look at Chris. “I don’t want Lance’s used goods.”

“Stop it,” JC whined, and Lara laughed again. She sniffed.

“Joey, something smells great.”

“Oh, shit, my sauce.” Joey hurried into the kitchen.

“I bet Kelly loves having him for a wife,” Chris commented.

“Be nice,” Lara said absently, going over to bury her nose in a bouquet.

JC looked at Chris and pointed at Lara behind her back. “Say something,” he mouthed.

“So, Lara…how many people are coming to the party again?” Chris said, and JC rolled his eyes.

 

“This chili is incredible,” one of Lara’s coworkers moaned. “Where did you get it?”

“See the big guy, with the smile? Joey?” Lara pointed with her pinky. “He did all the food.”

“Is he a professional? Like a chef or something?”

Lara smiled. “No. This was all just for fun.”

“I need to get the recipe.” Jen made a beeline for Joey, and Lara laughed.

Five of Lara’s friends from the office had come to the party. Matt and Barb, two of the photographers, Jen and Beth, clerical staff, and Aaron, who wrote like Lara. She had introduced Chris and his friends around without saying much, and no one had said anything about recognizing them. Lara had figured that would happen; they’d been out of the true public eye for a while. Lara had simply told the truth and said she knew Chris from childhood, and these were his friends.

That idea was short-lived, however. “Lara.” Beth, her office BFF, grabbed her by the arm and tugged her aside. “Is that…” Beth swallowed deeply. “Is that JC Chasez?”

“Uh, yes. I introduced you. He’s Chris’ friend.”

“Yes, he’s Chris’ friend because they were both in freaking NSYNC!” Beth hissed in a whisper. Lara smiled.

“I’m assuming you’re a fan.”

“Hell, yeah. I watch the dance thing all the time.” She sighed. “He’s hot.”

“Yes, he is.” Beth’s eyes wandered over to JC. He was on his fourth beer, and was deep into some sort of conversation with Lance where his hands waved around a lot and Lance tried not to get hit in the face.

Lara wished she could tell her friend how hot JC really was, but she didn’t have sex and tell. “Nice, too.”

“I bet. He seems nice. They all do.”

“Who’s nice?” Aaron wandered over with a beer in his hand. “Happy birthday, Lara. I don’t know that I said it when I came in.” He kissed her cheek and Lara blushed crimson. She caught Chris’ eyes and saw him frowning at her. He looked…jealous.

“Uh, thanks, Aaron. Beth was just saying my friends are nice,” Lara said.

“Yeah, they are. I was talking to that blond guy, Lance? He had some investment ideas I’m gonna look into.”

“You’re at a party talking about investments?” Beth made a face.

“Yeah,” Aaron said defensively.

“Good times,” Beth said, and went to the food table.

“Speaking of good times,” Aaron said softly. He looked into Lara’s eyes and she blushed again. “There’s an Austen exhibit downtown next week. Would you like to go?”

“Uh, well…” Lara was shocked. She’d had no clue that Aaron like her more than just a friend. “Um, I’ll see what’s going on, but I’d love to go sometime.”

 

“Isn’t it time for cake?” Chris growled to Joey.

“Already?”

“I think she wants cake,” Chris said, his eyes never leaving Lara and the tall brunette looking into her eyes.

Joey followed Chris’ gaze and grinned. “I think she wants that tall dark drink of water she’s talking to.”

“She does not,” Chris snapped.

“Chris, why shouldn’t she see someone? It’s not like you’ve given her the option of DATING you,” Joey pointed out.

“But…”

“Fine. Cake.” Joey threw up his hands, far too used to dealing with Chris’ stubbornness.

 

“Thanks so much for coming,” Lara said, hugging Jen at the door. The others from her office had left the party around eleven, and Jen was the last to go. “I’ll see you at work.”

“It was a great night,” Jen said. She waved the chili recipe in the air and Lara laughed.

Lara went back to her apartment, surprised to see the four guys sprawled out in the living room. “Um…isn’t the party over?”

“Technically.” Chris patted the floor next to him. “Sit down.”

Lara’s eyes widened at the pile of gifts on the table. She had opened gifts after the cake. There had only been gifts from the people in the office, and she was fine with that. Lance, JC, Joey and Chris had pretty much set up the party for her, and she was thankful enough for that. “What’s this?”

“They’re presents,” Chris said slowly. “You get them for things like birthdays and Christmas. You open them, ooh and ahh, and say thank you.”

“Jerk.” Lara got herself a drink and sat down. “You guys did enough. I didn’t expect gifts from you.”

“We didn’t give them with everyone else, because…well…some of them are things that would have seemed weird,” Lance said, and Lara looked confused.

“Mine’s the one in the red paper,” Joey said. Lara tore through the paper and gasped at the gorgeous leather case. “I know your laptop case is pretty much shot.”

“Joey, it’s awesome. Thank you.” Lara crawled over to the chair and hugged Joey.

“These are from me.” Chris slid a stack of three boxes slightly to the side. “This one’s from JC,” he held up a small box. “And I don’t see one from Lance, because he’s a cheap bastard.”

“Shut up, Chris,” Lance said, smiling at Lara. “I have something, don’t worry.”

“Play nice, boys.” Lara picked up one of Chris’ gifts and opened it. “A Phillies shirt? In California?” Lara laughed, but was a little confused. She had six Phillies tee shirts and didn’t really need another one. She unfolded the white tee and froze. “Oh my GOD.” Her fingers shook as they ran over the signatures. “You…this…”

“The whole team,” Chris said. “And if you’ll look carefully, you’ll see Chase Utley’s is right over your heart. Just think…if you’d have been WEARING this at the time, his hand would have been on your boob.”

“Chris…wow. Thank you. THANK you.” She hugged the shirt, and hugged him. “Wow.”

“Note to self, next year, get Lara Chase Utley for her birthday,” JC murmured. “I’d get more than a hug.”

“Shut up,” Lara and Chris said at the same time, and laughed.

Lara laughed again at the cute stuffed zebra from Chris, and her eyes widened at the third gift. “Is this…”

“Yes. First edition.” Chris took the copy of “Gone with the Wind” from her and pointed out the date. “I know you have like five copies of this book, but I didn’t think you had a first edition.”

“Chris, this is great. You know everything I like.” Lara leaned over and kissed his cheek. She blushed a bit as he looked into her eyes. “Thank you…so much…” She licked her lips and he looked down at her mouth.

“I, uh…of course I do. I’ve known you forever.” Chris looked away and Lara blushed again.

“Mine. Open mine,” JC interrupted, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Okay, okay.” Lara picked it up and shook it. “Well, it’s not your greatest hits cd.”

“Don’t you have that already?” Lance asked, laughing. She made a face at him.

“Well, I…” Lara stopped talking as she saw “Cartier” written on the box she unwrapped. “JC…”

“What?”

“Oh,” Lara gasped, opening the box and holding up a beautiful sapphire necklace that matched the earrings he had gotten her months before. “JC…”

“Figured you should have the set,” JC said, shrugging. She threw herself onto the sofa and hugged him.

“Kiss up,” Chris muttered quietly.

“Thank you, JC. It’s gorgeous.” Lara kissed his cheek, then got up to gather the wrapping paper. “You guys…thanks.”

“Wait.” Lance put down his bottle of water and stood up. “I didn’t give you my gift.”

“Um, okay,” Lara said, looking at the table. “I don’t see…”

“It’s not something you can see.” Lance walked over and took the crumpled up wrapping paper from her, letting it fall on the floor. “And I’m not being egotistical about this gift. It’s something you’ve talked about and we’ve all joked about since we met you.”

“Um…okay,” Lara said again. She swallowed hard as Lance stopped right in front of her. She couldn’t look away from his green eyes.

“Relax,” Lance said. He cupped her chin in his hands and tilted his head.

“Ohmygod,” Lara whispered as his lips met hers. She thought it would stop with a chaste kiss, but his tongue slowly slid across her lips, requesting entrance. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, allowing the kiss to deepen. Her foot actually kicked up in the back as he nipped at her tongue a bit, then pulled away.

“Happy birthday.” Lance smiled at her. Lara let out something like a squeak, reaching up to touch her lips with a shaking hand.

“What was that, Bass?” Chris almost yelled.

Lance shrugged. “I used to kiss girls. It’s like riding a bike.”

“Um, Lance, you may have broken the wiring in her brain,” Joey commented. JC got up and put an arm around Lara’s waist.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Lara whispered. In a million years, she never thought that would EVER happen. “Um, thank you, Lance, that was, yeah.”

“Well, that’s flattering.” Lance actually blushed a bit. “Was that a bad idea?”

“Yes,” Chris said, at the same time Lara said, “No. Of course not. I just…never…wow.” Lara bent down to retrieve the wrapping paper. “Just gonna, throw this. Yeah. Away.” She stumbled out of the room on shaking legs.

“Wow, Lance, I didn’t know your kisses did that,” Joey said, laughing.

“Neither did I.” Lance started gathering bottles and cans to hide his red face.

“Leave it, Lance. I told her I’d come back tomorrow and clean, and I meant it,” Chris said, watching JC leave the living room.

Lara was standing over the trashcan, paper still balled up in her arms. She was staring at the wall. “Um, Lara?” JC said, and she jumped. “Gravity’s amazing. If you let those things fall, they’ll end up in the garbage.”

“Of course.” Lara shook her head and giggled a bit. She shoved the paper down into the trashcan. “Sorry.”

“Wow. When I kissed you, that didn’t happen,” JC observed, leaning against the counter.

“You weren’t a dream I’d had for years. A hot fantasy now and then, but not the dream,” Lara teased. JC winked and finished his beer. “How many have you had?”

“Enough that I need to stay here tonight,” JC said. “I can’t drive.”

“You could ask first,” Lara said, pretending to be annoyed.

JC moved to lean her against the counter. “Can I stay here? Please?”

“In the other bedroom, yes,” Lara ordered. JC sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

“You’re not as easy as I thought.”

“Damn skippy, and don’t you forget it.” Lara poked him in the stomach.

“You know I’m just kidding, right?” JC said, and she nodded.

“Yes, I know. You ARE that gentleman, underneath. You respect my decision.”

“That’s right.” JC kissed her nose and pulled away just as Chris entered the kitchen.

“Well, we’re…” Chris fought the urge to punch JC in the face. “We’re leaving.”

“Oh, okay,” Lara said. “I’ll walk you guys out.” JC followed her.

“Thanks for a nice night,” Joey said.

“Don’t thank ME. You all did it,” Lara said. She hugged him, then Lance, reaching down to pinch his gorgeous ass.

“I’ve created a monster,” Lance moaned, but kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” She turned to Chris and gave him a long hug. “Thanks for the gifts, Chris. They were really great.”

“You deserve the best,” Chris said. He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back early tomorrow to clean up.”

“I’ll believe THAT when I see it,” Lara teased.

“There’s a lot of things about me that would surprise you,” Chris said, and she stared at him. “I took the extra key from the kitchen. See you tomorrow.”

“Oh, shit,” JC said, snapping his fingers. “I have something else for you in the car,” he said to Lara. “I’ll go out with you guys.”

Lara went back into the kitchen and started wrapping up some of the food. JC soon returned with a large box and some bags. “What’s all that?”

“Figured you might need it. Chris mentioned you like the holidays, and love decorating, so…”

“Oh my God, that’s great!” Lara almost shrieked. The box was a three-foot Christmas tree, and the bags were full of decorations. “JC, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Lara pulled ornaments out of the bags. “I remember one time, in elementary school, we had to string popcorn and cranberries. Chris’ hands were stained with cranberries, and he had Band-Aids on each finger because he kept poking them with the needle.” Lara laughed at the memory.

JC opened the box of lights and started to unwind it. “We should test these.” His long fingers wove through the strands. “So…Chris.”

“No, I’m Lara. How drunk are you?” Lara asked, laughing.

“Not very, but enough that I shouldn’t drive,” JC told her. “What do you think about Chris?”

“Uh, he’s crazy and smart and funny and you should know all this, you’ve known him forever,” Lara said, looking at him strangely. “He’s my best friend. I love him.”

“Do you?”

“Where’s all this going, JC?”

“I want to know when it changed from friend love to love love.” JC got up and plugged in the lights. “Oh, good, they all work.”

“JC, what is all this? Are we in high school?” Lara shook her head and laughed.

“You’re in love with Chris, Lara.”

“No, I’m not,” Lara whispered.

“Yes, you are,” JC corrected.

“I…” Lara thought of Chris’ broad smile, his beautiful eyes, the way his arms felt when he hugged her. “Yeah, I am,” she sighed. “And he will never see me as more than his little sister. One of the guys. That’s what he always says. One of the guys. I used to have SUCH a crush on him, when I really WAS one of the guys. I tried everything to get him to notice me as a girl. At the prom, when we were dancing, he looked at me and I thought he’d finally figured it out, but he never did.”

“Chris is dumber than a box of nails, you know that,” JC said. “When it comes to subtle, anyway.” JC took her hand. “Lara, he’s in love with you, too. It’s so obvious. Why do you think he’s always mad at me? He’s jealous.”

“Then why doesn’t he say anything?”

“Why don’t you?” JC asked, raising an eyebrow. “He probably thinks you only see him as a friend.”

“Because…”

“Because you don’t have a good reason.”

“Fuck you, Chasez.” Lara got up and went to the fridge. She got out a bottle of Coke, and reached for the bottle of Jim Beam. JC’s eyes widened. “Shut up. I need something strong.” She mixed herself a drink and took a large gulp. “This is a lot to wrap my head around.”

“Before you get shitfaced, can I have a pair of sweats or something? I’d rather not sleep in these jeans.”

“Sure.” They went to her bedroom and she dug out a pair of sweats for JC. They were a bit short, but did the job.

JC tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “Sure we can’t have a little roll in the hay for old time’s sake?”

“Yes, I’m sure we can’t,” Lara said, giggling as he took her hand and pulled her towards the bed. “Mmm, not that it isn’t a tempting thought.” She ran a hand over JC’s bare chest.

“Woman,” he growled. “You’re making it hard to be a gentleman. You better not get too drunk or I’ll take advantage of you.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Lara kissed his neck and walked out of the room. JC sighed and counted to ten before following her.

Lara went to the kitchen and topped off her drink before coming into the living room. JC was sprawled out on the sofa. She curled up next to him, sipping at her drink. “What am I gonna do, JC? I mean…I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I don’t think you will, baby. He really does love you. In every way possible. He…” JC decided to take a bold step. “He told us.”

“What?” Lara stared at him.

“He did. He’s afraid to tell you, and no, I’m not just saying that.”

“Damn.” Lara took a large gulp of her drink. She finished it off and set the glass aside. “I’m afraid, too, JC. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Chris won’t hurt you,” JC said. “You know that.”

“Not on purpose,” Lara agreed. She sighed and burrowed down closer to JC until he was laying flat on the sofa, and she was curled up almost on top of him.

“You’re lucky I’m a gentleman,” JC said. She bit his chest and he hissed. “Ow!”

Lara giggled. “Thanks, JC.” Her eyes fluttered as she yawned.

“You’re welcome.” He kissed the top of her head, and they soon nodded off.

 

“Well, if nothing else, I can start a cleaning business,” Chris said, showing up with a box of garbage bags and a bag of donuts. “Chris Kirkpatrick, Housecleaner to the Stars.” He quietly let himself into the house with the key he’d taken the night before. He knew Lara was normally an early riser, but it was eight-thirty, and the party had gone fairly late.

Chris groaned as he surveyed the damage. There were empty plates and cups all over the place, and he thought he saw chip crumbs on the floor. “Fuck.” His eyes moved over to the sofa, and he said it louder. “FUCK.”

JC was stretched out on Lara’s sofa wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Lara was curled up against him, holding his hand by her face. JC’s other hand was cupping around her backside. The bag of donuts hit the floor and JC’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey, Chris. The fuck you doing here so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing but I guess it’s kinda obvious,” Chris snarled.

“Mmm? Jayce, who are…” Lara’s eyes fluttered open. “Chris! Hi! I didn’t know you were coming over?” Lara sat up and fell off the sofa. “Ow.”

“I TOLD you I’d be over to clean up today,” Chris said. He didn’t offer to help her up. “Wow, and I thought Lance’s gift was good. Gotta hand it to you, JC, sex is definitely the best birthday gift ever.”

“What?” JC stared at him.

“What happened to not interested in JC? What happened to it would only be sex and I want more?” Chris said to Lara. He couldn’t keep the bite from his tone. He felt like a knife was twisting in his heart. “Guess what you MEANT was, I want more SEX.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Lara snapped. She stood up and got in Chris’ face. “You have NO right to act this way. I’m your FRIEND. I bet you don’t go calling Lance and telling HIM who to sleep with or not sleep with!”

“I already know Lance is a slut. I didn’t know YOU were.” The minute the words left Chris’ mouth, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Chris…” JC whispered.

“You shut the fuck up,” Chris said without looking at him. “Lara…”

Lara closed her eyes, willing back the tears. “Christopher, who I fuck or do not fuck is NOT your business. That crosses any line of friendship. Get out.”

“Look, Lara…”

“Get.Out.” Lara’s blue eyes were dark as she stared at him. “Nothing you can say will do any good. Besides, maybe I want to fuck JC again. You’re interrupting.” Her smile was cold. “Three’s a crowd.”

“God…” Chris whispered. He turned on one heel and fled, still holding the box of garbage bags.

Lara jumped when the front door slammed. “Damn.” She ran a shaking hand through her hair. “That…”

JC jumped up and put his arms around her. “I’m so sorry. I should have gotten us up to the bedrooms. I…”

“Why are YOU apologizing?” Lara said. “He’s the one that…that said…” She burst into tears.

“Shhh. Come on.” JC led Lara back to the bedroom. “C’mere.” He crawled on the bed and pulled her up next to him. “He didn’t mean that.”

“The fuck he didn’t,” Lara sobbed against his chest.

“Look what he walked into. Of COURSE he’d jump to that conclusion, especially with what happened between us before. And I kinda have a track record of hooking up with people,” JC admitted.

“But…he had no RIGHT to say what he said, act that way.”

“Honey, he’s jealous. That was pure bitter jealousy.”

“So?” Lara pulled her face away from his chest. “No right to say that to me, OR say that stuff about you. God, I’m so pissed off right now.”

“Are you? Or are you hurt? And worried that he thinks things about you that aren’t true?”

“I…I don’t know.” Lara fell back onto his chest. JC sighed and rubbed her back, saying nothing.

 

Chris pulled into his garage and stared at the wall. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Lara and JC. They…they were…and she’d told him she wasn’t going to do that again. “Fuck,” Chris muttered, leaning his head against the steering wheel. She was right. What business was it of his? He hadn’t shown her anything but friendship. She had no CLUE how he felt. And just like he wouldn’t have the right to tell Joey or Lance who to sleep with, he had NO right to tell his FRIEND who to sleep with.

“Fuck,” he said again, dragging himself out of the car. He made himself go back in the house, throwing his keys in the direction of the kitchen table. Chris went upstairs, turned on the shower, and peeled off his clothes. He stood under the scalding hot water, trying to burn the memory of Lara’s hurt face out of his mind.

 

Lara busied herself with cleaning up the apartment. She hadn’t expected Chris to actually show up. She also hadn’t expected him to go ballistic at the idea of she and JC together on the sofa. She crunched a soda can in her hand, almost growling out loud. It didn’t matter HOW Chris felt about her, he had no right to say those things. She and JC were grown adults. They could do what they wanted. Lara was still attracted to JC – how could she help it? But he wasn’t who she wanted. Who she wanted was the person who had infuriated her beyond belief.

“Um, you’re going to cut yourself,” JC said, looking at the can in her hand. He had stayed to help her clean up, and to try to help her calm down.

“Whatever.” Lara shrugged and picked up a few more cans.

“Hey. Don’t get snippy with me. Not my fault, here,” JC pointed out.

Lara sighed. “You’re right. The person at fault better never show his face here again,” she said savagely. “I cannot believe…”

“Let’s not go there again, okay?” JC followed her into the kitchen. Once the cans were in the trash, he turned her to look at him. “Lara, you love him. He’s one of your oldest, dearest friends. You know him well enough to realize that it was emotion talking. Chris was jealous, pure and simple. He had no right to say what he said, but he was only seeing green. You know that.”

“So,” Lara pouted.

“So forgive him.”

“No.” Lara shrugged away from him. “I’m not gonna forgive him for calling me a…slut.” Lara’s eyes welled up with tears.

“He didn’t TECHNICALLY call you a slut,” JC pointed out. “He called LANCE a slut.”

“Shut up.” Lara sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “Thanks for helping me, JC. Go home and get some sleep…I know that’s what you want to do.”

“You okay? Not gonna do anything stupid, are you?” JC asked. She shrugged.

“I’ll live.”

JC looked down into her eyes, still wet with tears. “I know what he sees in you,” JC said softly, and the blue eyes widened. “I’m probably stupid for not going after you myself.” He gently kissed her. “But you two belong together. I mean that.” He kissed her again, a bit more passionately. Lara pulled away, gasping for breath.

“Wow…”

“Made you forget for a second, didn’t I?” JC said, smiling. She poked him in the stomach, smiling back.

“Thanks, JC.”

“I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

“Early,” the voice on the other end of the phone muttered.

“Joey, I need you to do me a favor,” JC said as he drove out of Lara’s development.

“JC? It’s not even ten yet!” JC could hear Joey sit up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. There’s been…drama. Chris…” JC shook his head.

“Oh, good Lord. Don’t say anything else. What do you need?”

“Can you call Chris and tell him to meet you at his diner? He’ll know what you mean. Say you want to meet him for breakfast at like eleven-thirty or something.”

“And you can’t call him why?”

“Because he thinks Lara and I slept together and he’s pissed,” JC said, sighing.

“I’m SO glad I’m not involved in this,” Joey said. “Okay. I’ll call him. If he says no, I’ll call you back.”

 

Chris tugged his baseball cap down lower and frowned as he entered the diner. The LAST thing he wanted to do was eat with Joey, but it was so rare Joey had free time for anyone that he couldn’t say no. There was also the fact that Chris KNEW he’d probably drink himself to sleep if he sat home alone. He couldn’t believe how things had turned around in twenty-four hours. “Two,” he told the hostess when he didn’t see Joey anywhere. “In the back, if you could?”

 

JC entered the diner at eleven thirty-five, his eyes wandering over the crowded room. He saw a Steelers baseball cap in the far corner of the restaurant, and took a deep breath. He quickly strode back to the table, thankful that Chris was seated far in the back. More privacy. “Don’t get up, don’t yell, and don’t punch me,” JC said as he slid into the booth across from Chris. Chris’ face tightened into a sneer.

“I’m not talking to you, bastard. But I won’t cause a scene, either.” He started to get up.

“That’s why I wanted to meet you in a public place,” JC said. “HER place. You won’t fight here.” But JC looked a little unsure. He put a hand on Chris’ arm. “Sit down. Please.”

“Don’t fucking touch me, JC.” But Chris sat.

“You know if something happened between us, it’s not your business, right?” JC began. Chris glared at him. “Lara and I are adults, and if we wanted to sleep together, we could. You never told her how you felt. She has no clue.”

“If you’re trying to fix things, JC, you’re doing a shitty job,” Chris growled as the waitress approached.

“Uh, French toast and bacon,” JC said quickly. “Coffee.”

“Make it two,” Chris said without looking at her.

JC made sure Chris was looking him straight in the eye. JC’s true feelings were always evident in his eyes. “Nothing happened. We slept together, on the sofa, as in SLEPT. There was no sex, no nothing. At all.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Chris said, looking away from JC’s steel blue eyes.

“Chris, LOOK at me,” JC commanded, and Chris’ eyes darted back. “NOTHING HAPPENED. In all honesty, we fell asleep talking about you, and how you feel about her. I swear on everything I hold holy. Lara…she’s in love with you, man. She said so.”

“What?” Chris’ heart sank even further into his shoes. “She…loves me?”

“Yes.” JC sighed as the waitress served their coffee. “Chris, first of all, she said she didn’t want us sleeping together again without something more. I won’t disrespect that. And then…she finally admitted her feelings. I wouldn’t do that. I also wouldn’t do it to you, knowing how you feel. I’m really really sorry that you walked into what you did, though. I know how it must’ve looked.”

“Fuck me.” Chris rubbed a hand over his eyes. He looked back up at JC. “I’m very sorry, JC. I said stuff to you…”

“Forget it.” JC waved a hand. “Understandable. But…yeah. She’s furious.”

“And hurt,” Chris said, remembering Lara’s face. “God, I really hurt her. I was just…shocked, and it hurt me, too.” He looked up at JC, pain in his eyes. “My best friend, and I said…how am I gonna fix this one, JC?”

“I don’t know, Chris,” JC said, frowning.

 

“Looking back on the things I’ve done…I was trying to be someone…” Lara sang as she walked to her apartment from the parking lot on the Monday before Thanksgiving. “I played my part…kept you in the dark…”

“Hey.” A door opened and a man poked his head out. “You’re Three B, right?”

“Uh, yes. Afternoon, Mr. Collins. Is something wrong?” Lara smiled at him politely. The building superintendent had always been grumpy and rude to her, but she killed him with kindness every time she saw him.

The man actually smiled back and she stopped walking. “No, nothing’s wrong. I have something for you. You were at work and everything, so they brought it down to me.” Mr. Collins went into his office and came back out with a bouquet of white roses.

“Oh, they’re gorgeous!” Lara gasped. She carefully took them in her arms. “Thank you for taking them. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem. You have a good night.” He waved as he shut his office door.

“Flowers AND that man growing a personality? Miracles DO happen,” Lara muttered as she hurried up to her apartment.

She let herself in, tossed down her bag and keys, and found the card for the flowers. Saying I’m sorry will never be enough, but it’s all I can start with. I hope you enjoy these. I’m so sorry. Chris.

Lara growled at the card, and growled louder at the bouquet. She started to throw the roses away, but decided they were just too beautiful. She frowned as she went into the kitchen to find a vase.

 

On Tuesday, there was a box propped against her door. She supposed Mr. Collins hadn’t been in, either. This time, it was a box of mixed chocolates. I know how much you love these things. Remember how I always used to threaten to take a bite out of each of them to see what they were? I’m really sorry. Please forgive my stupidity. Chris.

Lara was tempted to stomp on the box, but she knew the people in her office would like them. She put them with her purse, muttering, “Asshole.”

 

On Wednesday, the bouquet came to her office. But this time, it wasn’t flowers. It was a bouquet made entirely of candy. “Wow,” Beth remarked as she walked by. “That is really cool.”

“Whatever,” Lara muttered. She tossed the card at her. “Read it?”

“Um, sure,” Beth said, opening the envelope. “It says, ‘Lara, I don’t know how to fix what I did. Please call me. You’ll always be my best friend, even if I didn’t treat you that way. Chris.’” Beth looked up at Lara, who was typing away. “What happened?”

“My ex-best friend is a dickhead,” Lara said simply. “Put that somewhere with a note telling everyone to help themselves, okay?”

“Lara…”

“Please, Beth,” Lara said. Beth sighed and took the bouquet.

 

“Close your eyes, make a wish, that this could last forever…” Lara sang as she unpacked groceries. “…so tell me what it is that keeps us from each other…” She shoved things into the fridge. “Sing it, Brian,” she said to the lettuce. The ring of her phone startled her. “Ow!” She yelled as she cracked her head on the fridge. “Dammit.” She grabbed her cell without checking the ID. “Hello?”

“So you are alive,” a soft voice said on the other end of the line.

Lara fell into a chair. “Hello, Chris.”

“How are you?”

“Fine. What do you want?”

“I…well…tomorrow’s Thanksgiving and I wondered how we were gonna do the meal. Lunch or dinner?”

Lara laughed out loud. “Are you kidding me? I’m not having any meal with you, Chris. You can rot in hell for all I care.”

“Lara…”

“No. Don’t. And stop sending me things. I am not interested in hearing what you have to say.” Lara wiped the tears away. “Go find someone else to insult.”

“But we said…”

“Maybe I’m gonna be with JC. Maybe he’s here now,” Lara taunted.

“I know he’s not because he’s on a flight back east as we speak,” Chris said quietly. “I’m so sorry. I was so wrong. If you could…”

“Goodbye, Chris.” Lara hung up.

 

Chris hung up his phone and stared at the wall. He was quickly regretting his decision to not go back home for the holiday. Everything was turning into a nightmare. He made himself get up and go into the kitchen, but instead of making dinner, he just stared at the kitchen sink. He didn’t really think the gifts would make her forgive him, but he had hoped they’d soften her a bit.

His phone rang in his hand, startling him. He looked at the ID, but it wasn’t her. “Hey, Lance,” he said with a sigh.

“So. You kinda fucked up.”

“Thanks, Lance. I’m so glad I have caring friends to support me.”

“You fucked up, Chris.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious. How do you even KNOW?”

“JC texted me yesterday morning.”

“Fucking JC,” Chris muttered.

“I thought you two worked things out.”

“We did. I’m just…frustrated. I sent her gifts, tried to call her…she hung up on me.”

“Of course she did, Chris. She’s hurt.”

“Yeah, well, so am I,” Chris snapped. “I know I was a dumbass, but really, what else do you expect from me? I’m the resident fool, resident dumbass, you name it.”

“Chris, stop. Why are you so down on yourself all the time? You weren’t always like that. You were one of the most confident people I knew. I always looked up to you for that.”

Chris smiled to himself. He remembered when Lance and Justin both looked up to him. And now THEY were the adult responsible ones, and he was the loser. “Back then I had a reason to be confident, Lance. What am I now? A washed up pop star.”

“Oh, Chris,” Lance sighed. “Listen. I just wanted to check on you before I went back home. I take it you two aren’t getting together tomorrow?”

“Yeah, right,” Chris said wryly.

“You’re welcome to come home with me,” Lance said.

“That’s nice, Lance, thanks, but no. I’m just gonna veg here and be miserable. No need to take this misery across the country.”

Lance paused. “JC’s talked to her a few times. She’s miserable, too, Chris. And NOT just because she’s mad. She’s hurt because she loves you.”

“Yeah, well, I find that hard to believe. And I don’t blame her.”

“I have to go. Try to find something to be thankful for tomorrow, okay?”

“Hah.” Chris sighed. “Thanks for calling, Lance. Have a safe trip.”

 

JC stretched as best he could and reached for his Notebook. First class seats gave you a lot of room, but his long legs still felt cramped. He opened a few programs, and his eyes widened at the unfamiliar icon. He forgot he’d saved Lara’s screenplay. He thought for a moment, then opened an email. Lance – when you have time, read the attached. Lara wrote it, and I think it’s good. I know it sorta follows along the lines of what you and Joey had in mind once, but it’s so much better. I think it’s something your company might want to develop. And I have someone in mind for the “Andrew” character. If you don’t know who I mean, let me know. Have a nice holiday and talk to you when I’m in CA again. JC.

 

Chris spent Thanksgiving on his sofa, looking at the TV but not really seeing it.

 

Lara spent Thanksgiving on her sofa, looking at the TV but not really seeing it.

 

A few weeks later

 

“No, I was thinking if we moved it over here, we could slide the photo and…” Lara looked up from Beth’s desk and did a double-take. “What the hell?”

“Hi.” Lance leaned against the side of the desk and smiled. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Lara said weakly. She hadn’t seen Lance since her birthday, though she had talked to JC on the phone a few times. They were Chris’ friends first, and she didn’t feel right pulling them into the middle of things.

“How are you, baby?” JC said, giving his voice a sexy growl that turned her stomach upside down. Lance glared at him and he chuckled.

“Uh…” Lara blinked and her mouth gaped a bit. “Um, Beth, you remember Lance and JC from my party.”

“Of course. Hi there,” Beth said. She poked Lara in the leg. “I think I have this.”

“Okay,” Lara said faintly, leading the way back to her own small desk. She felt Aaron’s eyes on her back and prayed she wouldn’t blush. She’d gone out with him once, but didn’t feel the spark that she had hoped for. “Um, what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re taking you to lunch,” Lance said. “Grab your purse and let’s go.”

“Lunch? You? Me?”

“Wow, Lance. I knew your kisses made her speechless but now you’re just, you know, talking. Good job,” JC said, pretending to be impressed.

“Fuck off, JC,” Lance said quietly. “Yes, lunch. Us, taking you. Unless you don’t want to come.”

“No, I do. I…” Lara shook her head. “I didn’t think you’d want to, you know, hang out with me, because…”

“Chris is an idiot,” Lance said. “We don’t need you to prove that to us. He can do that all by himself.” Lara giggled a bit. “Besides, it’s a business lunch. Think it’d be a problem if you took a long lunch? You won’t get in trouble or anything?”

“Nah.” Lara shut her computer down and packed up her bag. “I’ve been in here late a lot lately…I can blow off the rest of the day.” She poked her head into her boss’ office to let her know she was leaving, then led the way to the elevators. “This is a nice surprise.”

“Yes, it is,” JC said. “We’re nice like that.”

“I’M nice like that,” Lance retorted. “You just showed up at my office and I felt sorry for you.”

Lara laughed. “It’s nice to see you, too, Jayce,” she said, and he gave her a hug.

“You’re leaving?” Aaron passed by the elevator bay.

“Yes. I need to…meeting…” Lara said vaguely, waving her hand a bit.

“Ah. Have a nice afternoon.” He kept walking, giving her one quick look over his shoulder.

“Someone has a crush,” Lance teased.

“Yes. I have one on you, remember,” Lara shot back. She rolled her eyes. “He asked me out at my birthday party,” she said in a quieter voice as they entered the elevator. “We went to the Jane Austen exhibit downtown, which was awesome, but…he’s not my type.”

“Not short, dark and hyper enough,” JC said, and she ignored him.

Lance led the way to a small café up the street. “Ooh, can we sit out on the sidewalk under the umbrellas?” Lara asked eagerly. Lance stopped walking and frowned.

“Really?”

“Yes! I’ve gone by this place so much, and always wanted to do that. And…nevermind. We’ll eat inside,” Lara said, blushing. “Nevermind.”

“No. You want to eat outside, we can,” JC said, glaring at Lance. “It won’t kill you, Lance.”

“Fine,” Lance muttered, but he followed them as the host led them to a table.

“Thanks,” Lara said, beaming on him so brightly that Lance could only smile back.

They ordered their drinks, and after they arrived, JC said, “So, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’ve brought you here…”

“JC,” Lance sighed, rolling his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.”

Lara giggled as she stirred Sweet and Low into her tea. “He can’t help it, Lance. Go on.”

“Remember that screenplay you gave me?” JC said. Lara rolled her eyes and nodded. “Well, I sent it to Lance around Thanksgiving.” Her eyes widened and she almost choked on her tea. “I thought it was good. So does he. He brought it to the execs at his production company, and they want to develop a pilot using your screenplay as the base.”

Lara did choke then. Lance gently thumped her on the back. “My what? You gave…you want to…what?”

“Speechless again,” JC said with a grin. “You heard me.”

“But JC…Lance…that thing sucked royally. I wrote it in like, what four days? You can’t…”

“We’re not using it word for word,” Lance said. “Just the idea of it, though most of it IS really good. You’ll get credit for developing the idea. I didn’t know…I mean, if you want, we can sign you on as a writer…”

“God, no,” Lara said immediately. “What do I know about that kind of thing? Give that to someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Okay, up to you,” Lance said, though he’d figured she would say something like that. “We’ll draw something up, and then I’ll let you know when to come down and sign things.”

“Um, okay.” Lara’s head was swimming. “I should be mad at you,” she said, pointing at JC. “That thing was NOT for any eyes but yours.”

“It was too good,” JC said. “Everything about it was good.” She rolled her eyes. “Now…one more thing…” He looked at Lance, who took her hand.

“I want you to keep an open mind about this, okay?”

“You’re trying to kiss up to me,” Lara whispered. “You’re caressing my hand.”

“That’s right.” He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She whimpered and JC rolled HIS eyes.

“Oh, puhleeze.”

“Shut up, JC,” Lance said, his eyes never leaving Lara’s face. “This baby is your property, for the most part. I could pull rank once we own the rights, but I wanted your opinion. What do you think of having Chris read for Andrew?”

Lara stared into Lance’s beautiful green eyes, letting the words sink in. She slowly pulled her hand away. “Well, I…” Her heart twisted, turned and went on a roller coaster ride at the mere mention of Chris’ name. She missed him so much, but still felt incredibly hurt by him. He hadn’t tried to call her again after the last phone call, and she found herself listening for the phone all the time. “Andrew?” She paused, taking a sip of tea. “Of course he’d be perfect. He’s who I had in mind when I wrote it.”

“Okay. Good.” Lance let out the breath he’d been holding. He didn’t really need to ask her opinion, or even her permission, but he wanted to see how she reacted when he mentioned Chris’ name. It was obvious she still loved him. “I think it’s what he needs.”

“You’re right,” she said. “Just thinking someone wants him for something is good.”

“You could…” JC began, and Lance kicked him under the table.

“Great. Glad we have that settled, then.” Lance smiled up at the waiter. “I think I’ll have soup.”

Everyone ordered, and JC looked at Lara. “How are you?”

“You know I’m fine.” Lara toyed with her straw. “How are you?”

“Fine,” JC said slowly. He rolled his eyes and Lance glared at him. They had agreed before coming to Lara’s office that they wouldn’t discuss Chris, but JC seemed to have forgotten.

“So. I’m having a party,” Lance began.

Lara smiled. “The sun rose again today, so you’re having a party.”

“No, idiot. A Christmas party. It’s in two weeks. You’re coming, right?”

“Well…” Lara blinked.

“I mean, invites will actually go out for this one, but I’d like you to be there.” Lance smiled sweetly at her and she whimpered a bit.

“This isn’t some ploy to get me in the same place at the same time Chris is there, is it?” Lara raised an eyebrow.

“Would it work?” JC asked eagerly.

Lance ignored him. “No, it’s not. I’m having a Christmas party and I’m inviting you. Ask JC. I always have a Christmas party.” JC nodded in agreement. “Am I inviting Chris? Yes. Is there a chance he’ll be there when you are? Yes. Am I planning on locking you two in a room until you make up? No.”

“You could lock US in a room,” JC suggested. “Me and Lara. I’ll make sure she forgives him.”

Lara laughed out loud. “I’d rather you two get locked in a room,” she said, pointing from Lance to JC. “THAT would convince me to do anything. But I’d want video proof.”

“God, girl.” JC shook his head and shuddered. “You are sick.”

Lara laughed again. “Okay, Lance, I’d love to come to your party. Is it at your house?”

“No, it’s going to be at one of the hotels in town. It’s a big deal,” he said proudly.

“As in suit and tie big deal,” JC said, rolling his eyes. “Because…”

“Because I want a classy party,” Lance interrupted. “Just think…you can go shopping again, if you wanted.”

“Will you go with me?” Lara asked, then laughed. “Kidding. I think I can shop on my own by now.”

“Need a date?” JC asked her. She shook her head.

“My last date with you ruined my reputation for life,” she teased. “Besides...I bet Lance will have tons of hot straight guys there for me, right, Lance?”

“Definitely,” he said, nodding. She laughed as JC pretended to pout.

 

Chris bounced on his heels as he rang Lance’s doorbell. He wasn’t sure why Lance had invited him over for dinner, exactly, but he wasn’t going to say no to free food. “And speaking of free food…hello, Joey,” Chris said when Joey opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Free food,” Joey agreed. Chris laughed and hugged him. “How are you?”

“Hanging in there.”

Joey stepped back and eyed Chris up and down. “Damn, boy. You’ve lost some weight. I think you’re heading back to the Chris I knew in Europe.”

“Hardly,” Chris snorted. “Age will not allow that to happen.”

“You look good,” Joey said. “Weight-wise, anyway.”

“Weight-wise?”

“Your eyes are still sad,” Joey said.

Chris frowned. “Where’s Lance?”

“Kitchen.”

“He’s cooking?” Chris asked as they headed for Lance’s kitchen.

“No, he’s unpacking,” Joey said with a laugh. “He knows better than to attempt to cook for us. He ordered in.”

“Great.”

The table was already set, with bottles of beer at the three chairs. Lance was opening foil and unzipping steamer bags. “Hey, Chris. Good to see you.”

“You, too, Lance. Anything need done?”

“No. Sit down.” Lance brought the food to the table and they dug in.

“So…” Chris washed down his food with a swig of beer. “To what do I owe this immense pleasure?”

Joey and Lance looked at each other. “What do you mean?” Lance asked. “I can’t have my friends over? Joe’s in town, and I thought…”

“You never invite me over. Never alone, anyway,” Chris said, pointing at him with his fork. “And as much as I love Joey, and never see him enough, when do just the THREE of us hang out? Where’s JC?”

“Phoenix,” Joey answered, and Chris blinked. “Some artsy thing…” Joey waved his hand in the air. “Does anyone really get why he does things?”

“No,” Chris admitted.

“He’ll be back in time for my party, if you need to know,” Lance said. “I’m just glad you two aren’t fighting.”

“Of course not,” Chris said. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, he didn’t,” Lance agreed. He took a few bites of food and put his fork down. “I invited you because I enjoy your company, Chris.”

“Yeah, right,” Chris said, laughing out loud. “Lance, is someone PAYING you to say that? You’ve never enjoyed my company on purpose in your life.”

“Now, c’mon, Chris. Remember that time in Munich when he was sick, and you were so nice to him? I bet he enjoyed your company THEN,” Joey said.

“True.”

Lance shook his head. “You ARE making me rethink why I asked you over here, you idiots. Chris…I have a suggestion for you, and I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Um.” Chris put down his fork and sat back in his chair.

“Just listen,” Joey said, putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“Okay, this can’t end well,” Chris said, and they stared at him. “What? The two of you together are a lethal combination. Like some twisted tag team. Joey’s here to keep Lance’s temper in check, and Lance is here to make sense of things.” Chris smiled. “I’m ready. Hit me with your best shot.”

Joey rolled his eyes, though Chris had it completely right. “Lance has a proposition for you.”

“I’m straight, Lance,” Chris said immediately. “Well, except for…nevermind. Anyway…I’m straight.”

“Chris, please stop interrupting,” Lance said, frowning. Joey kicked Chris under the table.

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Okay, so, I know you don’t have much going on, you know, with your career. I’m sure you’re trying,” Lance added quickly. “But, well, something’s dropped into my lap that I want you to look into when the time comes.”

“Okay,” Chris slowly.

“I have a screenplay that was given to me recently. My guys at the company are working out the fine details, but I think we’re going to be shooting a pilot. And I want you to audition.”

“Me?” Chris broke into cackling laughter. “Is there a camera here somewhere? Am I being punked? Where’s Ashton?”

“Chris. CHRIS.” Joey looked at him calmly. “He’s not fooling around. This is serious. JC gave him the script. Recommended you, actually. I’ve read it. It’s right up your alley.”

Chris looked from Lance to Joey. “You’re serious.”

“As a heart attack,” Lance said. “I mean, I cannot promise anything. I won’t even be there for the auditions or anything. You’ll have to earn this all on your own.”

“I can’t act,” Chris protested.

It was Lance’s turn to laugh. “Chris, everything you do is one big performance. We rarely see the real you. This is something I think that you’d be perfect for…and it’s perfect for you. Just read it, okay?”

“I doubt you’re supposed to be giving me the script already,” Chris pointed out.

“I have SOME pull. It’s my company,” Lance said with a grin. “But this is just a weak treatment. The real thing is being worked on as we speak. I’ll give it to you when you leave tonight.”

“Okay,” Chris said. “I still think it’s a mistake.”

“Give it a try, Chris,” Joey said quietly. “It would be good for you.”

“Okay,” Chris said again, wondering what he was getting himself into.

 

“That’s it,” Beth said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “That’s the one.”

“You think?” Lara turned this way and that in front of the mirror. “I don’t own a lot of red.”

“You should. Besides, it’s a Christmas party, right?” Beth said.

“True.” Lara smoothed her hands down the silky satin of the party dress. It was a strapless dress in dark wine red, and had a matching jacket. The hem came to a little above her knees. “I’ll have to buy shoes and have them dyed. I don’t own red shoes.”

“Every woman should own red fuck me shoes,” Beth observed, and Lara laughed out loud.

“Sounds like I’m getting me some red shoes, then,” Lara said. “Thanks for coming along with me, Beth. This wouldn’t have been as fun alone.”

“I always enjoy helping my friends spend their money,” Beth said. “He’s gonna drool, you know.”

“Who?” Lara said lightly, giving herself one last appraising look before returning to the dressing room.

“JC, of course.” Lara had finally broken down and told Beth the whole sordid story, about JC and the nightmare involving Chris.

“I don’t care if JC drools.”

Beth slapped the door of the dressing room. “That’s bullshit and you know it. It doesn’t matter if you’d decided to have an incredibly stupid celibate relationship with that sex god, you know he still turns you into a puddle of goo. And if he’s drooling over that dress, oh well.”

Lara opened the door a crack. “Okay, well, yeah, he IS a sex god.”

“Ha.” Beth leaned against the door of the other dressing room. “You know who else will drool?”

“You’d better finish that with the word “Lance,” Beth,” Lara growled. She swung the door open, the dress thrown over her arm. “Because I don’t want to hear…”

“Of course I was going to say Lance,” Beth said, rolling her eyes. “Now what?”

“Now we pay, I find shoes, and I treat you to lunch,” Lara said, heading for the register.

Beth followed, rolling her eyes.

 

Lance’s party was being held at one of the swankiest hotels in town, and Lara felt incredibly uncomfortable walking in by herself. I should have taken JC up on his offer of a date, she thought to herself as she paid the cab driver. Once inside the lobby, she took a minute to make sure everything was where it should be. Hair just right (pulled up into a knot with dangling curls here and there), dress tugged down appropriately (covering everything it was supposed to), and shoes buckled (she was ready to kill Beth for talking her into the heels).

Lara slowly made her way through the hotel, acting like she belonged there. She had the invitation in her small purse, though she didn’t figure she’d need to prove herself. The corridor to the main ballroom was long, and she was thankful that the carpet was plush, so her heels didn’t click-clack on tile. She slowed down as she heard music playing. She felt like a little girl attending a grown up’s party. She felt like Andie walking into the Prom in “Pretty in Pink.” She smiled at the thought.

“Lara.” She whirled around as she heard her name. “Hi there. You look great.”

“Joey,” Lara said, smiling with relief. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

He smiled as he turned to the woman with him. “Kelly, this is Lara. Chris’ friend I told you about?”

“Yes. The one he was an idiot about.” Kelly smiled and shook Lara’s hand. “I’m happy to meet you. Chris always was a dumbass about the obvious things.”

“Well, I can see why you and Joey get along so well,” Lara said, laughing. “I’m glad to meet you, too. I’m so glad to see you, Joey…I felt weird, walking in there alone.”

“You don’t have a date? I thought…”

“JC asked me, but I said no. It was nice of him, but since we’re not like, you know, going out or anything, I just…”

“No need to explain.” Joey patted her shoulder. “You can walk in with us.”

“Thanks.” The three of them headed down the corridor.

 

“Can I go now? Are we done here? Is this thing over?” Chris bounced on his heels.

JC slowly turned around, a look of infinite patience on his face. “Chris…just because we’re not in the band anymore, just because we’re not together all the time, doesn’t give you the right to act like you used to. Seriously. I can punch you in the face now and not have to worry about group dynamic.”

“I’m just, BORED.” Chris tugged at the collar of his dress shirt.

“No you’re not.” Lance breezed over with a beer for each of them.

“Jesus, Bass, how do you DO that? You just…know I’m being a smartass and show up outta nowhere,” Chris said, but he took the beer offered to him.

“You’re not bored,” Lance repeated. “You’re nervous because Lara’s going to be here and you don’ t know what to do.”

“That’s so wrong, Bass. You have no clue,” Chris retorted. “Mind-reading freak,” he muttered into his beer bottle. Lance and JC laughed.

“Hey, there’s Joey,” JC said, discreetly pointing to the doorway.

“Gotta say hi. I’ll send him your way in a bit,” Lance said. He clapped JC on the shoulder as he walked away.

“Is it just me, or should he have his own reality show, setting up parties for people and teaching them how to be the perfect host?” JC asked Chris.

“I know. Speaking of reality shows, I saw this cool one the other day where…” Chris stopped talking as Joey stepped aside and Lara stepped forward. She wore a dark red dress that seemed to glisten in contrast with her dark brown hair, and her legs were long and shapely above the insanely high heels.

“Holy fuck,” JC murmured, and Chris glared at him. “I’m sorry, Chris, I know she’s the love of your life and all, but she looks hot. And I know just what’s under…” JC stopped himself before Chris’ fist did it for him. “You know, I think I need another beer. Bye.” JC darted away to the closest bar.

 

“Lara, you look beautiful.” Lance kissed her cheek after greeting Kelly and Joey.

“You look handsome yourself,” she said. “You’re so sexy all dressed up.” Lara caught sight of Chris over Lance’s shoulder and did a double-take. He looked good as well, in a black suit and purple dress shirt.

“You know, you could go wish him a Merry Christmas,” Lance said softly. “He won’t bite.”

“I won’t…I can’t. I don’t want to,” she finished finally.

“Lara, are you still mad at him, really?”

“Um, yes?” Lara answered. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously. You two are meant for each other. You’re both exasperating. I have to mingle. Enjoy the party.”

“C’mon, Lara, let’s grab a seat,” Joey said, lightly tugging at her arm.

“No, you guys go on. I can’t…you should sit with JC and…well…the guys.” Lara smiled at him. “Thanks, though.”

“But you don’t know anyone but us here,” Joey reminded her.

“You’re not gonna help me meet anyone, a handsome man like you hanging around me,” Lara teased, smiling at Kelly to show she was kidding. “I’m going to get a drink. It’s fine.” She headed to the bar before he could protest. “Jim Beam and Coke,” she told the bartender.

“You know, drinking the heavy stuff like that right away can only lead somewhere bad,” a voice on her left said. “In fact, I remember one time, at a party, where a very pretty young lady drank too much and ended up in bed with this incredibly sexy, talented, singer.”

“JC, you’re not talented,” Lara said with a sigh, then grinned. “You are, however, incredibly sexy, and look gorgeous.”

“So do you, babe.” JC gave her a long hug and a sweet kiss on the lips. “I just want to peel that dress off of you.”

“Well, depending on how many of these drinks it takes me to get through this party, you may get the chance,” Lara said with a sigh. Her eyes slanted over to Chris, watching him frown and head for the closest door.

 

“I could, you know, just like say hi, or something,” Chris said to himself quietly. “She won’t punch me in the face at Lance’s party, in front of half of Hollywood.” Chris took a couple of deep breaths and started to take the first step. He froze as Lara laughed up at JC, who took her in his arms and kissed her, his hand brushing over her ass before he released her. “Fuck.” Chris turned on one heel and headed for the nearest exit. He needed some air. Air came out of him, however, as he ran into someone tall and seemingly made of steel. “Oof!”

“Hey, man, watch where you’re going.” Strong hands grabbed at his biceps to keep them both from falling. “Oh, hey, Chris, man, how are you?”

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get better,” Chris muttered to himself. “Hey, Justin, how are you? Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah, well, Lance pretty much begged, you know how it is.” Justin ran a hand over his short curls and gave Chris a cocky grin. “Nah, just kidding. I wouldn’t miss one of Lance’s Christmas parties for the world.” He turned to the woman by his side. “You remember Jess, right, Chris?”

“Of course. How are you, Jessica?” Chris said politely. And they said he didn’t have manners. “You look really beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “J, if it’s okay with you, I’m gonna go in and get a drink.” She looked at Chris. “These shoes are insane and I need some liquid painkillers.”

“Go on ahead, I’ll be in.”

“Nice to see you again, Chris.” Jessica slipped through the door and it closed behind her. The hallway was strangely quiet and the men looked at each other.

“So, yeah, just gonna…” Chris rocked on his heels for a minute and turned to go.

“Chris…” Justin put a hand on his arm. “Wait. Can we just…can you…maybe tell me what I can do to make you not hate me?”

Chris’ mouth flopped open and closed. “What?”

“I mean, it’s Christmas, right?” Justin actually looked nervous. “Give a guy a break.”

Chris laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Are you fucking kidding me, Timberlake? You don’t have enough time for all the reasons I hate you.”

“Oh. Well, okay, then. Have a nice night.” Justin gave him a look that stopped Chris’ heart. He hadn’t seen that look in a long time, years, probably. The incredibly hurt look of a young boy whose hero had stomped on his feelings.

“Wait. Curly, wait.” It was Chris’ turn to stop Justin. “J, you…you really don’t know? God…I understand you going out on your own. I understand you growing as an artist, moving into things like fashion and acting…but…we lost you along the way, man.”

“You’ve always had my number,” Justin pointed out.

“But would you answer if I called?” Chris asked. “Why bother when the person on the other end doesn’t care?”

“Doesn’t care?” It was Justin’s turn to gape like a fish. “Chris, I care about you. Always have. Your opinion has meant so much to me, since I’ve known you. You practically raised me, for God’s sake. Who bought me my first condoms, gave me instructions on the best way to give oral sex to a girl, pointed out which groupies to bring back to my room? Who rubbed my back when I was homesick? You, Chris, and when you started pulling away, when things started going crazy for me…that hurt.”

“I didn’t pull away,” Chris said, shocked.

“You did, kinda. I mean, I did, too,” Justin admitted. “I knew I was breaking your heart, tearing apart your dream, and I couldn’t deal with it.”

“You didn’t…not really,” Chris said. “I didn’t know you felt so guilty about it. I thought you were up and running a whole new race, and we were all stuck at the starting line.”

“Well, everyone found their own thing,” Justin said. “I just…I wanted you to be proud of me. I know I didn’t handle it the best, and I apologize. I’m sorry for any time I made you think that you, your opinion, didn’t matter to me.”

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Justin,” Chris said, and he was. Even though he’d never brag about it, he knew that some of the man standing before him was due to the way Chris helped guide the young boy.

Justin looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, blinking hard. When he finally looked back at Chris, his eyes were wet. “Thank you.”

Chris moved at the same time Justin did, and they hugged long and hard. “I cannot believe I let this go on like this for so long.”

“Me, too, Chris.” Justin slapped Chris on the back and pulled away. “So…why were you running away?”

“I’m not running away, I needed…” Justin raised an eyebrow. “I needed to run away,” Chris finished. “I’m gonna give you the long story short. Not the JC “long story short,” the real one. Remember my friend, Lara, you met her at dinner that night?” Justin nodded. “Well, I sorta fell in love with her. And being me, I didn’t find any time I considered right to tell her. According to JC, she feels something too. HOWEVER, before we got to all that, she went to Lance’s party a few months ago with JC, and they slept together. One time thing, now they’re friends. Well, after her birthday party, I showed up at her house, and they were laying together on the sofa, just sleeping, but I got all jealous and freaked out, and I mayhavecalledheraslut,” Chris mumbled.

Justin shook his head. “First of all, that was COMPLETELY a JC “long story short.” Secondly, did you just tell me you love this chick, but you called her a slut?”

“I was jealous,” Chris whined. Justin shook his head.

“You are an idiot. So how does that lead up to you needing air?”

“She’s in there. She’s gorgeous. And JC kissed her and felt up her ass, and I love her.”

Justin shook his head again. “You are twisted and just plain weird, Chris. But I’m gonna get your girl back for you.”

“Justin, I realize you’re glad we’re talking again, and want to do something right, but…”

“Trust me, Chris.” Justin gave him his most charming grin. “Have I ever failed at something I was really trying for?”

“No,” Chris admitted, and let Justin lead him back into the ballroom.

 

Lara ended up sitting with JC, Joey and Kelly at dinner. She was shocked to see Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biehl at the bar, and was even more shocked to see Chris sitting with them at dinner. She was happy, though. Even though he hadn’t mentioned it much, she know Chris missed Justin.

After dinner, Joey and Kelly got up to mingle a bit, while JC and Lara chatted at the table. A band soon started playing, however, which made talking a bit more difficult. JC immediately dragged Lara out on the dance floor, while she tried to dig in her heels and keep him from doing it. “JC, remember the last time you danced with me at a party?”

“Yes. I got laid, and it was amazing.” JC grooved up on her and she giggled. “You know you want to dance with me. Didn’t you tell me once that you always thought I was the best dancer?”

“That’s not fair. No throwing past NSYNC love in my face,” she whined, though she grinded up against him.

“Says the girl who’s still pining away for Lance hoping for his one straight moment of the millennia,” JC said, and she laughed out loud. They danced through three songs, then went back to the table to rest for a bit.

No sooner was Lara’s butt in the chair then the song turned slow. “No,” Lara said, holding up a hand. “Give me a bit. You don’t understand these shoes, and…”

“Dance with me?” Lance asked, putting out his hand. She took it without a word.

“Okay, that’s just wrong!” JC called after her.

Lance took her in his arms, holding her close, but not too close. “Is he trying to get in your pants again?”

“Up my skirt, at least,” Lara said, giggling a bit. “I’m doing good with saying no, though.”

“Okay, because I don’t have a room for you, this time, and JC is too cheap to get one here,” Lance said, and she laughed again. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks for inviting me. This is…something.” Lara looked around. “I see Justin’s here.”

“Yes. I was surprised, because he hasn’t made it to one of these in a while, but he was in town and said he’d come.” Lance shrugged. “Looks like he and Chris made up.”

“I’m glad,” Lara said, and she meant it. “They were always close, I know.”

“Yes.” They were silent for the rest of the song, and as it wound to a close, Lara’s eyes widened as Justin headed for the stage. “Listen to what he has to say,” Lance said to Lara. He turned around and walked away without another word.

“Who?” Lara yelled after him, but he didn’t stop walking. “Lance…”

“Um, excuse me, Lara?” Lara froze as she heard Justin Timberlake calling her name into the microphone. Everyone else froze as well. “Can you all clear the dance floor? Except you, hon, you stay there,” Justin said as she slowly turned around to look at him. “Thanks.”

“What’s going on?” Lara whispered, her face as red as her dress.

“Just…relax, honey. It’ll be okay,” Justin said with his disarming grin. She clenched her fists at her side but didn’t leave the dance floor. This had to be JC’s doing. Some weird thing to get her into bed. Justin sat behind the piano, adjusting a few things. “I’m up here to do a friend a favor. Not Lance…his parties are great without me showing off up here.” Justin took a drink of water. “Another friend. He needs some help saying the right thing.” Lara’s eyes widened. “Ends up he was sorta pretty much a jackass.”

“Damn right!” JC yelled, and everyone laughed.

“Anyway…” Justin looked at Lara. “Just listen, okay?” Lara could only nod as Justin started to play the piano. He started to sing, and her knees went weak. “You’ve been alone…you’ve been afraid…I’ve been a fool…in so many ways…but I would change my life…if you thought you might try to love me…”

Lara felt a hand tug at hers, and she turned around to see Chris standing in front of her. She didn’t pull her hand away, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her much closer than Lance had. She couldn’t look him in the eye. Instead, she lightly laid her head on his shoulder.

“So…please…give me another chance to write you another song…to take back those things I’ve done…cuz I’ll give you my heart…If you would let me start…all over…again…”

Lara felt the hand on her waist clench and unclench a bit. She pulled back to finally look Chris in the eye, her high heels bringing her to his height. His gaze briefly met hers, then looked away, almost as if he were afraid to truly look her in the eye. Lara moved her hand from his shoulder up to the back of his neck, the touch warm and comforting. She felt him sigh, and his hand flattened across the small of her back, pulling her a bit closer. It reminded her of the Prom, except they were both grown up now, and flames of a love and desire she had never known in high school licked up from her stomach to her throat.

“I’m not a saint…I’m just a man…who had heaven and earth…in the palm of his hand, but I threw it away…so now I stand here today asking…forgiveness and if you could just please…give me another chance…to write you another song…to take back those things I’ve done…cuz I’ll give you my heart, if you would let me start…all over again…”

Chris felt the sob before he looked in her eyes. Lara was biting her bottom lip, blue eyes welling up with tears. “Little girl, you’re all I’ve got, don’t you leave me standing here…once again…cuz I’ll give you my life…yes I would…if you would let me try to love you…so please, give me another chance…to write you another song…and take back those things I’ve done, cuz I’ll give you my heart…if you would let me start…all over…again…”

“I’m so so sorry I made you cry,” Chris whispered as Justin finished singing and everyone applauded. The music stopped but Lara didn’t care. She wasn’t moving from that spot. The band started again and couples returned to the dance floor, but Chris and Lara didn’t move. “I said such awful things…and that’s not how a best friend acts. I was just so jealous.” Chris’ thumb wiped at her cheek. “I’m so sorry. I just…I love you. I’m in love with you, and I thought you…I thought JC…it just hurt so bad and you know me, my brain goes on vacation when my emotions get going.”

Lara giggled through her tears. “It’s okay, Chris, I forgive you. I was hurt, but I should have talked it out with you.” She looked up into his dark eyes. “I…I love you, too. I mean, I’m IN love with you.”

“What?” Chris’ mouth fell open.

“I can’t believe we’re discussing this on a crowded dance floor,” Lara muttered, taking a deep breath. “I fell in love with you over the summer, when I was staying with you.” Chris stared at her. “I didn’t know you felt how you did, and I wasn’t even sure how I felt, really, and then you kept treating me like one of the guys…like you weren’t interested.”

“I’m a jackass,” Chris said slowly, and she laughed out loud. “Complete and utter jackass. Honey, I realized you weren’t one of the guys in the airport. Those legs, that smile, those…” his eyes briefly dipped down to her chest and back up again. “I didn’t know what to do about all that, and then I fell for you, and…” he shrugged.

“It got all fucked up,” Lara finished for him, and it was Chris’ turn to laugh.

“We need to communicate better,” Chris said. “Even though I’m a guy, and we don’t do that very well.”

“I’ll make you communicate,” Lara told him, tugging at his hair a bit.

“You look…so beautiful tonight,” Chris said, gently running his hands up and down her sides to rest at her waist. “Stunning. Sexy.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Lara blushed a bit. This was a new side of their relationship, and it was a little scary.

“Do I think you’re sexy?” Chris blinked. “Woman, if you only knew the dirty thoughts I…never mind. We’re on a dance floor.”

Lara giggled. “Can’t wait to hear all that. You could, um, kiss me, on a dance floor.”

“I could,” Chris agreed, still unable to believe his luck. He was pulsing with joy from his toes to his hair. “But Lance, you know, his kiss…that’s a lot to live up to.”

“Lance is gay, Chris,” Lara said gently. “I don’t have a chance.”

Chris laughed out loud again. “God, I love you so much.” He tilted his head and gave her a kiss, one hand sliding up her back to the base of her neck. Her one hand twisted through his hair, while the other fisted at his waist. His lips moved over hers in a slipslide before his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned, pressing her body against his.

“Now, kids, do I need to worry about security escorting you out,” a voice said next to them, and they pulled apart. Lara blushed as Justin laughed at her. “I’d like to introduce myself again. I’m Justin, a friend of Chris’.”

“Hi. I’m Lara, also a friend of Chris’,” she said, shaking his hand. “He’s my best friend…and, um, he’s my boyfriend.” Lara smiled shyly at Chris, who looked like he was about to do back flips.

Justin’s stellar smile got even wider. “It is so nice to hear that. It’s great to meet you. Maybe we could go for dinner or something while I’m in town, you two, and me and my girlfriend.”

“I’d love that, if Chris says it’s okay,” Lara said, looking at Chris.

“This may be the only time in history you’re going to ask for my permission,” Chris said, but he grinned. “That sounds cool, J, give me a call.”

“Lara, why don’t you go say goodbye to Lance and tell him you’re leaving his great party,” Justin said, giving her a gentle shove. She looked at him questioningly. “Just go.” She stopped next to Chris, giving him a tender kiss before walking away.

“Wow,” Chris said, watching her head for Lance.

“Chris. CHRIS.” Justin waved his hand in front of Chris’ face. “You’re all calm and quiet. Freaking me out. Go get a room for God’s sake.” Chris glared at him. “No, seriously. Get a room. Don’t bother going home. You’re made of money. This is a gorgeous hotel. Get.A.Room.”

“You, uh, think she’d be okay with that?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Duh. She’s a grown woman, Chris.”

“Oh, yeah,” Chris said, watching her hug Lance, and hug JC. “Shit. I don’t…I guess I could stop at the gift shop and…” Chris actually blushed.

Justin laughed so hard JC wandered over. “Hey, Chris, glad to see you pulled your head out of your ass,” JC said, clapping him on the back. “What’s so funny?”

“JC, you got protection with you?” Justin asked, and JC stared at him. “Well?”

“Of course,” JC said. “I’m not an idiot. I always have one with me.”

“Give it here,” Justin said, putting out his hand and wiggling his fingers. “Just give it here.”

“What?” JC slowly reached for his wallet. “Don’t you…”

“Of course I do. I have a hot girlfriend around me all the time.” Justin reached for his own wallet. They crowded close together so no one could see what they were doing. Justin took the condom from JC, got his own, and slid them into Chris’ hand. “Because if I were you, waiting so long for this, I’d want two.”

“This is embarrassing. I’m eternally grateful, but it’s embarrassing and no one is ever allowed to discuss it again. EVER,” Chris growled, pasting on a smile. “Keep her busy til I get us checked in.” Chris started to walk away, then stopped. “Justin, thank you, man. For everything. JC, you keep her busy by TALKING. Nothing else.” He hurried out of the ballroom.

Chris took a few deep breaths as he approached the front desk of the hotel, wondering why he was feeling so nervous. Everything was going better than he’d ever dreamt, yet he still felt his knees shaking.

“May I help you, Sir?” The desk clerk asked.

“Hello there. I was hoping to rent a suite? Well, a suite isn’t necessary, I guess, just a room. I mean, we’re just going to…we’re…just staying tonight.” Chris closed his eyes and counted to five, trying to regain his brain.

The clerk, a woman in her fifties, smiled at him. “I’m sure we have what you need, Sir. Our regular rooms are very nice.”

“I’m sure they are…” Chris glanced at her nametag. “…Eve. That will be fine.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet, making sure the condoms didn’t come flying out.

Eve took all the information, and swiped his credit card. “Anything else, Mr. Kirkpatrick?”

“Yes. Am I able to put in a room service order here?”

“Of course, Mr. Kirkpatrick.” She passed him a laminated menu, but he shook his head.

“Champagne…whatever you have is fine. Two glasses. A dish of fruit. That should do it.” Chris felt more in control, and his smile came more easily. “Thank you so much.”

“Enjoy your evening, Mr. Kirkpatrick.” Eve smiled as she handed him the keycard.

“I will. She doesn’t hate me anymore.” The words were out before he could stop them.

Eve laughed and patted his hand. “I’m glad to hear it, Sir.”

 

“Where’s Chris?” Lara frowned as she returned to JC and Justin. “Um…”

“Stop worrying,” JC ordered, and she stared at him. “You have that furrow between your eyes. I know you well enough to recognize the “ohmygosh, I screwed up something” look. You need to stop being so insecure.”

“You need to fuck off,” Lara snapped, and Justin laughed out loud.

“Oh, man, I can’t wait to hang out with you. No wonder you and Chris get along so well.” Jessica came over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Oh, hey, Jess. Sorry if I’ve been neglecting you.” Justin kissed her cheek. “Jessica, this is Lara, Chris’ friend…well…girlfriend, I guess. Lara, this is Jessica.”

“So nice to meet you,” Lara said, holding out her hand.

“You, too,” Jessica said, shaking the hand she offered.

“Chris will be right back. He told us to keep you occupied,” JC said, shimmying behind her in time with the music.

“I believe he said YOU were supposed to talk to her ONLY, JC,” Justin said. “Seems think you’d move in on his girl.”

“I would not,” JC said indignantly. “I feel, with our history, I’m allowed to…” He placed a hand on her waist.

“You are not allowed to do anything,” Lara retorted, removing his hand. “You are not allowed to touch. You are not allowed to insinuate. You are not allowed to say anything that starts out “remember when we”. You are not allowed to remember.”

“What AM I allowed to do?” JC asked, frowning. She glared at him. “I’m kidding. I just did that to see what you’d say.” He gave her a gentle hug. “I’m glad you two worked things out, Lara. Really.”

“Thanks.” Lara hugged him back, her eyes sparkling as she saw Chris walk back into the room.

“Okay, Chasez, I said TALK. Jesus.” Chris came up and slid his arm around Lara, glaring at JC. “I was gone, what, ten minutes?”

“I was chaperoning,” Justin said, and Chris snorted.

“Don’t worry, Chris,” Jessica said. “She put JC in his place. He won’t do anything ever again.”

“Better not,” Chris growled. “Okay, we’re outta here. Nice to see you all. Justin, call me about dinner.” Chris gave Justin a half-hug, and glowered at JC before hugging him as well.

“Thank you,” Lara whispered as Justin hugged her. “I look forward to getting to know you. He’s missed you.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Justin said.

Lara smiled at Jessica, and hugged JC. “Bye.”

“I expect details,” JC said, wiggling his eyebrows. “I want to see how I compare.”

Lara brought her heel down on his foot and he let out a yelp. “Next time, that heel goes between your legs, Chasez.” She smiled sweetly and took Chris’ arm. “Let’s go, Chris.”

“Bye,” Chris said, his smile lighting up his whole face.

Lara followed along with Chris back into the lobby. “Um, where are we…”

“Shh.” Chris took her hand and led her to the appropriate elevator. He waited until they were inside before turning to her. “I got us a room. I just…I wanted to be alone with you…and I thought…I mean, we can just talk, or whatever, but I didn’t want to wait until we got home. Justin made me,” he finished, and she giggled.

“You’ve been hanging out with JC too much. You’re babbling just like him. Actually, I must be hanging out with him too much, because I understood all that.” She leaned back against the wall of the elevator and smiled at him. “It’s fine that we’re staying here, Chris. I’m glad.”

“Good,” Chris said, sighing with relief. He kissed her quickly as the doors opened.

“I’m a little freaked out by this nervous Chris, though,” she said as he took her hand again. “I haven’t seen him, in, well, years.”

“He’ll go away eventually,” Chris promised. “I’ll be the dumbass you know and love before you know it.”

“Good.” Lara stopped walking and pulled him back to her. “Because that IS who I love. I love the Chris who sits around in his sweatpants and yells at the TV when the Steelers play.”

“That’s me,” Chris said, kissing her again. “C’mon.” He led the way down a few doors. “This is us.” He swiped the card and went in, turning on the light.

“Wow.” Lara walked into the large room. “This is nice.”

“And this isn’t even one of the suites,” Chris said, taking off his suit jacket and carefully folding it over the back of a chair.

“Ooh, a balcony!” Lara exclaimed. She took a few steps then stopped. “First thing’s first. I NEED to get out of these shoes.” She bent her leg up to undo the strap.

“Let me.” Chris fell to his knees and unstrapped the shoe, slipping her foot out and massaging a bit before removing the other shoe. “Better?” His hand slowly slid up her calf.

She swallowed deeply. “Uh, yes.”

Chris slowly stood, sliding against her body as he rose. “Good.” He cupped her face in his hands and was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. “Go check out the balcony. I’ll get that.”

Lara went out to the balcony, sighing at the twinkling lights of the city. She took a few deep breaths, hardly able to believe what was going on. She had forgiven Chris a while back, but didn’t know how to approach him to fix things. This entire night was like a dream come true, and she wasn’t sure how to proceed. But she trusted Chris, and she knew what she felt for him was real.

“Here.” A glass of champagne appeared in front of her.

“Mmm, thanks.” Lara sipped and sighed. “I love this stuff.”

“Really?” Chris was surprised. “You don’t like wine.” He moved back away from the railing, staying as far from the edge as possible. She smiled.

“I don’t like wine,” she agreed. “But I like champagne if it’s sweet enough.”

“I’ll buy you champagne every day,” Chris promised. “Anything you want.”

“Remember, I’m not out for your money?” Lara said, frowning. “That hasn’t changed.”

“Baby, I love you,” Chris said. “I’m not trying to buy you. Just spoil you. I want to do anything to keep a smile on your face.”

“Kiss me,” Lara said. “That doesn’t cost anything.”

“Cheap date,” Chris said with a grin, kissing her fast. He frowned then. “God, I’m sorry. That sounded really bad.”

“Chris.” Lara finished her glass of champagne and set down the glass. “Forget all that, okay? I know you don’t think that way about me. And JC and I…what we had was one night. Now we’re friends. Now I’m with you.” She put her arms around his waist and smiled. “You’re all I ever wanted…you’re all I ever needed…yeah…”

“Oh, God,” Chris grumbled, and she laughed.

“That’s my Chris.”

Chris finished his champagne and set his glass down as well. “Am I?”

“Duh,” Lara said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t follow just any strange man up to a hotel room. You’re the only strange man for me.”

“Yes!” Chris pumped his fist.

“I need out of this dress,” Lara said, and Chris sobered up immediately.

“Uh, what?”

“You don’t know how uncomfortable it is. I don’t have anything to get into, though, and…” Lara blushed furiously. She wanted Chris, and knew he wanted her, but except for when she’d been drinking, she was very shy about her body.

Chris rubbed her shoulders. He could sense her discomfort. “I bet they have really comfy robes here. Let’s go in, have more champagne, and you can slip into a robe, okay?”

Lara nodded and smiled. “Sounds good.” When she reached down to grab her glass, her hands were shaking.

“Whoa.” Chris took her hands in his. “Lara. Please don’t freak out on me, okay? I’m not expecting anything. I mean, yes, that would be awesome, but if you don’t want to sleep together, it’s fine.” He kissed her hand. “Even though I have TWO condoms.”

Lara giggled. “I’m glad you’re prepared. Planned on getting lucky, did we?”

“No!” Chris gasped. “I didn’t have anything. Justin and JC, they…”

Lara bent over, laughing too hard to stand up. “You begged condoms off of THEM?”

“No! They offered!” Chris whined, and Lara howled.

“Okay, oh, man…” Lara gasped for breath. “That…icebreaker…good…” She wiped at a tear. “I’m sorry, Chris. That was just…good.”

“Bitch,” Chris muttered, and she poked him. “C’mon.” Lara went back into the room. Chris went in the bathroom and came back out with a thick white robe. “Told ya.”

“I need help.” Lara turned around. “Unzip me?”

“Sure.” Chris kissed the back of her neck and slowly unzipped the dress.

“God,” Lara whispered, goosebumps skipping down her back as Chris’ finger trailed along the skin revealed by the zipper.

“Yeah,” Chris murmured, kissing her neck again as the dress opened and slid to the floor. “You…” His eyes widened at the matching red strapless bra and underwear. “You said that matching underwear was ridiculous and just a ploy by manufactures to get women to spend way too much money,” he said accusingly.

“Wow. You do pay attention when I talk.” Lara stepped out of the dress and quickly threw the robe on, sitting on the bed. “That’s all true, but if I was going to wear a dress and shoes like that, I needed to go all the way.”

“You looked gorgeous,” Chris said. “Those shoes. Wow. I didn’t remember you having legs like that.”

“I normally don’t. The shoes make them,” she said, giggling. “Don’t count on me wearing them often. They hurt.”

“And they make you way too tall. I like looking down on you,” Chris said in a superior tone, and she laughed.

“That’s the ONLY time you’ll look down on me, Kirkpatrick,” she said, standing back up. She swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. “You’re a little overdressed, don’t you think?”

“There’s another robe,” Chris said, waving in the general directly of the bathroom. His eyes didn’t leave hers.

“Is that really necessary?” Lara reached up and unpinned her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. Her fingers shook slightly as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands running over his chest as she pushed the shirt open.

“Not if you don’t think it is,” Chris said, drawing in a shuddering breath as her hands ran over his skin.

“I don’t.” Lara kissed him as she removed the shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Chris pulled her close against him as they kissed, slowly leaning them towards the bed. “Oh, wait,” he said, reaching into his pocket and tossing the condoms onto the nightstand. “These should, um, be available.”

“Good idea,” Lara said, smiling.

They laid down on the bed, simply kissing for a long time before Lara pressed a leg between Chris’. He moaned as the robe slipped aside, revealing one long thigh. “God,” Chris gasped, his hand sliding up her smooth skin. “You are beautiful.”

“No, I’m not,” Lara whispered, ducking her head against his neck to plant a kiss there.

Chris pulled back to glare at her. “Don’t start that.”

“What?”

“You know what. I remember this. Just because some jackass in high school decided to pick on you every day doesn’t mean it’s true. You ARE beautiful. At least I think so, and that’s all that matters. I know that’s stuck with you all these years. But please, with me, let it go.”

“It’s hard. It’s my immediate reaction when someone says I’m beautiful,” she muttered.

Chris took her hand and placed it over his erection, thick and hard under his pants. “And this is MY immediate reaction to you. Trust MY reaction, and forget yours, okay?”

“Okay,” Lara whispered, slowly stroking him through the fabric.

“Ohh yes,” Chris moaned, his head falling back on the bed. She knelt over him, her knees straddling his legs as they kissed. Her hair tickled his skin, and he shivered. She let one hand slide down his chest to undo his pants, reaching down to stroke him once the zipper was open. “Jesus!” Chris gasped, arching up into her touch. One of his hands reached up to fist in her hair as they kissed. She flattened her body against his, rolling slightly. “You need to move,” he finally groaned, moving her to the side. He stood and kicked off his shoes, almost falling over in his haste to remove his pants.

Lara giggled. “A little eager, are we? I guess this is what it would have been like back in high school. I always wondered what this would have been like with you.”

Chris froze in the middle of removing his socks. “What?”

Lara turned crimson and played with the belt of her robe. “Well, yeah. I might, um, have had a crush on you.”

Chris removed both socks and sat down, still wearing his boxers. “When?”

“Um, not long, just, uh, like sophomorejuniorsenioryear,” Lara mumbled.

Chris’ mouth fell open. “You had a crush on me?”

“Yeah, and it was stupid, because you thought I was only good enough to pitch to you when you wanted batting practice, so, yeah, I never said anything. I got over it.”

“Wow. I never knew.”

“I’m good at hiding things.”

“And now?” Chris said, arching an eyebrow. Lara stood by the bed and slowly untied the robe. It slid from her shoulders onto the floor.

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“God,” Chris whispered. He placed his hands on her backside, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her stomach. His hands slid up her back to undo the bra, letting it fall to the floor with her robe. She hissed in a breath, fisting her hands in his hair as he slowly kissed and sucked at her breasts.

“Chris,” she moaned, her legs shaking. “I can’t…”

“Come here.” Chris drew her onto the bed with him, laying over her as they kissed again. She wrapped one leg around his waist, thrusting up against him. He rubbed against her, his cock hard and weeping through his boxers. She pulled his hair and he moaned.

“Sorry…was that too hard?” Lara gasped.

“No…I like it,” Chris panted against her neck.

“Me, too,” she said with a devilish grin.

“I’ll remember that,” he growled, biting at her neck. She let out a sound between a gasp and a giggle. “Mmm, like that too, do you? I never figured you as someone who liked it rough.”

“You’ll learn a lot about me that you didn’t figure on,” Lara whispered, biting his earlobe as her fingernails skated down his back. He hissed and arched up. “Right now, you’ll learn that while I really really love foreplay, and could probably spend HOURS sucking your cock, I just want it inside me.”

“Holy fucking hell,” Chris gasped, drawing back to look at her. “And I just also learned that when you talk dirty, it takes away my brain cells.” Lara giggled. “Okay…um, yeah.” Chris shook his head and rolled away from her to remove his boxers. He slowly slid down her underwear, eyes drinking her in. He saw her blush, and she rolled onto her stomach. “Don’t turn away from me,” Chris said gently.

“It’s not you. It’s just…I…feel…”

“It’s okay.” Chris reached over for a condom and simply placed it on the bed. He started at her waist and slowly kissed and licked up her spine until she was squirming below him. “I think you are gorgeous. Your body is amazing, and I cannot wait to kiss and lick and touch every inch of it until you scream for me,” Chris murmured.

“Okay, the dirty talking thing works for me, too,” Lara said into the bed.

Chris chuckled, quickly tearing open the condom and sliding it on. He put his hands on her hips and slowly rolled her over, moving between her legs. Lara stretched her arms over her head, arching her body up to his. “I cannot believe this is happening,” Chris said, kissing his way up her stomach before sliding one hand to the small of her back. She spread her legs a bit, arching up as he slid inside. “Oh, fuck…”

“I love you,” Lara whispered, threading one hand through his hair and pulling him down for a kiss while the other hand pressed at the small of his back to get him in deeper.

“Love you, too,” Chris said, enjoying one last tender kiss before allowing the desire to take over.

 

When Chris woke up two hours later, he was alone in the bed, one sheet wrapped around his left leg from foot to knee. “The fuck?” He muttered, wiping at his face. He sat up and looked around, noticing a silhouette on the balcony. “Lara?” He got up and wandered into the bathroom, grabbing the other robe and pulling it on. “Lara?” Chris went out onto the balcony. “Um, are you okay?”

“Of course,” she said, her mouth full of cantaloupe. “Did you order this with the champagne?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Thanks. I’m starving for something sweet.”

Chris picked out a piece of pineapple. “Would be better ice cold, though.”

“True.” She wiped her hands on her robe and went to stand at the railing. He didn’t follow her, and she knew he wouldn’t.

“Um, are you okay?” Chris asked softly. “If this was wrong…too fast, or whatever…I’m sorry.”

“God, Chris, no!” Lara hurried over and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. “No regrets, nothing. I’m so happy I feel like I could jump from this balcony and fly.”

“Don’t,” Chris said immediately, holding her even tighter.

“I just dozed off, then couldn’t sleep.” She turned around and pressed her back against his chest and he held her close. “This night was amazing. All of it.”

“I think so, too,” Chris said.

“And it wasn’t too soon,” Lara said. “Please stop thinking that. We’ve known each other forever. There’s only one logical next step, and this was it. And this was great.”

“That’s right,” Chris said, nodding. “I am the sex GOD.”

“No, that’s JC,” Lara teased, and he kneed the back of her leg. “Kidding. You know, he told me he wants details. Wants to see how he measures up.”

“And?” Chris said lightly, though the idea kind of bothered him. JC was sexy and skinny and flexible and had incredible rhythm.

“It absolutely does not compare,” Lara said. She turned around and looked up at Chris. “I don’t love him. I love you. And that made it unbelievable.”

“You could say, you know, that even without the love, I rock your world better than he ever could,” Chris pouted. “Even if it’s not true, you could tell him that.”

“It is true,” she said. “And if you want, I’ll tell him that.”

“Yes!” Chris said triumphantly.

“I need a shower. You coming with me?”

“Sure.” Chris stole one more piece of pineapple on the way back in.

“Oh, and bring that other condom along,” Lara said over her shoulder as she let the robe fall to the floor. Chris stared at her as she walked away, then somersaulted over the bed to grab the condom on his way to the bathroom.

 

When Chris woke up the next morning, he was afraid things would be weird. He was afraid they’d roll over, look into each others’ eyes, and realize they’d made a huge mistake. Or, at least, LARA would realize she’d made a huge mistake. Chris was happier than he’d ever been.

Chris took a deep breath, rolled over…and realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Lara?” He called. He got no answer and frowned. Great. Sex with him was so awful she’d left in the middle of the night. Fuck. Chris stretched and sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. It was nine in the morning, but the room was dark as midnight. The heavy drapes along the balcony window were pulled shut. Chris was relieved to see a pair of red high heels by the foot of the bed, and a red dress laying in a pile on the floor. If she was gone, she was also naked.

Chris pulled on the robe he’d discarded hours earlier and went in to use the bathroom. As he came back out, he realized he smelled coffee. He’d been so distracted at the thought of Lara running out on him that he’d totally missed it. The small complimentary pot was on the dresser, and Chris sighed happily as he poured some into a paper cup. He looked around the room, realizing there was only one place she could be. He drew the heavy drapes aside and there she was, out on the balcony. She was wearing only his dress shirt, and was curled up at the small table, reading the newspaper and sipping at her coffee.

He slid the door open. “Hey!” Lara said happily. “You’re up. I tried to be quiet…closed the drapes so it would stay dark for you.”

“You scared the hell out of me,” Chris said without smiling, and her own smile faded.

“What?”

“I thought you left.”

“You thought…” Lara shook her head. “Why would I leave?”

“Second thoughts?”

Lara looked at him, waiting for him to tell her he was joking. But Chris looked serious, a rare look for him. “Um, NO.” Lara got up and took his coffee from him. She set it on the table, then wrapped his arms around her. “No second thoughts. Are you crazy?”

“Yes, of course I am. Hence the very sensible idea of you having second thoughts.”

“Okay, first of all, I had probably the MOST mindblowing sex of my life last night. I doubt I’m ready for any sensible thoughts,” she said, burying her face in his chest. “Secondly, I would NEVER just run away without talking to you. Thirdly…you’re an idiot.” Lara tilted her face up for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Chris gave her a long, tender kiss.

“Yeah…no sensible thoughts…” Lara murmured, her eyes dazed as she broke the kiss. “Wow.”

“Mindblowing sex, huh?” Chris beamed.

“Jackass.” Lara went back to her coffee and her newspaper. “I love when you just open the door and the newspaper’s there.”

Chris sat down across from her, grabbing the Sports section. “You look really adorable in my shirt.”

Lara blushed. “I…I just wanted you to be out here with me, but I didn’t want to waken you.”

“You just got more adorable,” Chris said. “You always did wake up at the asscrack of dawn.”

She ignored that statement. “I love these robes. I wonder if they’d notice if we took one.”

“No, you’re not stealing the robe. They’ll charge me fifty bucks for that thing!”

“Yeah, and you don’t have the money for that.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll buy you one for Christmas. Christmas!” Chris repeated. “I can shop for you now. Oh, MAN, can I shop for you. I got you a few things, you know, in case you forgave me, but now…” he rubbed his hands together. “Prepare to be SPOILED.”

“Chris, don’t,” Lara said, and she was serious. “I can’t reciprocate. You know that.”

“Shut up,” he growled, and her eyes widened. “What good is being rich if I don’t get to spoil my sexy girlfriend? I don’t care about reciprocation, unless we’re good and horizontal. Otherwise…let me spoil you.” He took her hand. “Being my girlfriend, I hear, is quite a job. You’ll be putting up with a lot. You deserve to be spoiled.”

Lara slowly smiled. “Okay. I just wanted to make the effort. Effort made. Spoil away.”

 

Lara groaned as she slid her shoes on an hour later. “I am never wearing these things again. If I didn’t think they’d arrest me, I’d walk out of here barefoot.”

“I could carry you,” Chris suggested. “Or get them to send up a luggage cart.”

“Funny.” Lara made sure her skirt was straightened as Chris slid on his shoes and grabbed his suit coat. “Ready?”

“Sure.” Chris opened the door and held it for her. “So…now what?”

“Now, you drive me home, I guess,” Lara said as they waited for the elevator.

“I don’t want to drive you home,” Chris said unhappily. “I mean, I do, you know, want to get you home, but I don’t want this day to end.”

“Me either,” Lara said, smiling as he kissed her again. “Speaking of Christmas, I do have some last gifts to buy. How about you take me home so I can get showered and changed, and you can do the same at your place. Come back for me in about an hour, and we can go run around.”

“I hate Christmas shopping,” Chris whined. “That’s what the internet’s for.” She raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” he sighed. “Or, we could amend your plan. I could just stay with you at your place while you get ready, then you can hang at MY place while I get ready…”

“…and somewhere along there you get laid,” Lara finished for him. “NO.”

“Aw, man!” Chris whined. She laughed and tugged at his shirt as the elevator opened.

“Great. We’ve been together like twelve hours or something, and I already feel like a babysitter. Let’s go.”

 

“Those are cute. Are they for your nieces?” Chris said as he looked over Lara’s shoulder.

“No.” She held up the pink sparkly barrettes and gave them a good look. “They’re for JC.”

“JC?”

“Every time I mention Lance sexing him up, he gets all freaky. So he’s getting a pretty pink stocking with barrettes and hair ribbons and some glitter bracelets. And then on the very bottom will be a gift certificate to that winery he loves out in Napa.”

“You’re a sick little girl,” Chris said, shaking his head.

“That’s what JC always says!” Lara said, laughing.

“I’m gonna go down to that music store. I saw something for my sister. Meet me down there?” Chris kissed her nose.

“Of course. Give me about ten minutes here,” Lara said, looking around the adorable jewelry shop.

“See ya.” Chris darted out of the shop and Lara turned back to the barettes. She sighed as she rubbed a finger over them. JC was easy to buy for. She’d gotten something little and silly for Lance, as well. She knew they didn’t expect anything from her, and they were her best friends in California, next to Chris.

Chris. She had no clue what to get for him. She could go with the obvious, something with the Pittsburgh Steelers on it, or something for his dog. She could have easily found things for her best friend. For her boyfriend? That was something different entirely.

Lara sighed again and went up to the register. Christmas was still a few weeks away. She’d think of something.

 

“But I don’t want coffee!” Chris whined, tugging at her hand. “We have coffee at BOTH our houses.”

“But it’s Christmas! There’s that cute little coffeehouse on the corner. We could have hot chocolate.”

“In California?”

“They do make it here,” Lara pointed out. “We’ve been Christmas shopping. Just keep your dick in your pants for another hour, okay?”

“What?” Chris almost shrieked. She giggled. “I cannot believe that came out of your mouth, and it’s not why I want to go home, anyway.” Lara crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay. Maybe it’s why.”

“How do you know you’re getting some, anyway?” Lara asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Because…” Chris paused. “I don’t know for SURE, I mean, I’d never take that for granted or anything,” he quickly explained.

“You’re so freaking cute.” Lara gave him a good hard kiss, right in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Um, thank you?”

“Okay, really? This is enough to make me throw up,” a voice said behind them. “I’m trying to shop here.”

“Lance!” Lara left Chris’ arms and gave Lance a hug. “I didn’t think you’d be up by now.”

“It’s four in the afternoon!” Lance protested, then grinned. “I was awakened.”

“Don’t want to know, don’t want to know,” Chris moaned, putting his hands over his ears.

“It breaks my heart, but I’m glad I’m not the only one that got lucky last night,” Lara said, tucking her hand through Lance’s arm. “We’re going for hot chocolate. Want to come?”

“Hot chocolate?” Lance said.

“Don’t ask. I’m trying to go home. Say no,” Chris ordered.

“I’d love to have hot chocolate with you,” Lance said cheerfully. He took Lara’s bags and handed them to Chris. “Carry these?” They continued down the sidewalk, leaving Chris to stare after them.

 

The coffeehouse was surprisingly busy, but they were able to find three comfortable chairs around a table in the corner. Lance sent Chris to get their drinks while he and Lara settled in. “Lance, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What should I get Chris for Christmas?”

Lance looked at her. “Um, he’s YOUR boyfriend. Your best friend.”

“I know. I just want…something special. Boyfriend stuff. I don’t know him that way.”

“And you think I do?” Lance said, laughing.

“Now THERE’S a mental picture I haven’t imagined very often,” Lara said, staring into space. “Nope. Can’t see it.” Lance laughed. “No, I just…you’ve been around him a lot more than I have in the last fifteen years or so.”

“Well…you know what he’s into,” Lance said thoughtfully. “He’ll love whatever you do for him. He’ll tell you NOT to buy him anything.”

“I know,” Lara sighed. “I just can’t afford much.”

“The thought will matter MUCH more than the price tag,” Lance said. She nodded.

“I don’t know how I let you two talk me into being your beck-and-call boy,” Chris muttered as he carefully brought their drinks back. “Chris, carry the bags. Chris, get the drinks.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Lara kissed his cheek as he sat down.

“THAT’S how we talk you into it,” Lance said, laughing.

“So, what were you two all serious about over here?”

“Christmas,” Lance said lightly. “You’re going home, right?”

“Yeah. I’m supposed to go back for two weeks.” Chris looked at Lara, his heart sinking. “How long will you be gone?”

“I’m supposed to go for a week,” Lara said with a sigh. “I really want to see my mom and everything, but…I don’t know.”

“You could always come home with me to Florida,” Chris suggested. “Mom would love it.”

“No, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that.” Lara sipped at her hot chocolate.

Chris laughed. “It’s not like you’re meeting her for the first time,” Chris pointed out. “She knew you before you hit puberty, for God’s sake.”

“I know. But…it’s all so fast,” Lara said weakly. “I mean…I’m still dealing with the fact that you love me as a girlfriend.”

“You two are better than a soap opera,” Lance said, moving his head from one to the other in an exaggerated fashion.

“Shut up,” Lara and Chris said together.

“So, did you two have fun at the party? I mean, before the melodramatic song by Justin Timberlake and the hookup on the dance floor and the hot monkey sex in the hotel,” Lance said.

“Who says there was hot monkey sex?” Lara said. “It could have been slow, steamy sex.”

“It’s Chris. It was hot fast monkey sex,” Lance said, trying to keep a straight face.

“It was NOT fast, thank you very much,” Chris said, and Lara laughed. “Was it?”

“No, of course it wasn’t, honey,” Lara said, patting his hand. “Yes, Lance, the party was great. You are definitely the King of Parties.”

“I try,” Lance said modestly.

“Will you do something for New Year’s Eve?” Lara asked.

Lance shook his head. “No. I take a break and go to someone else’s party for that.”

“Guess it’s me and Dick Clark…I mean, Ryan Seacrest, this year,” Lara said. “I’ll probably be in bed by ten-thirty. I get back from Pennsylvania on the twenty-ninth.”

“It’s just another day,” Chris said with a shrug.

“But the parties are always good,” Lance pointed out, and Chris nodded.

“I’m not a big partier, you know that. I’ll just hang in my pajamas. At home I would have hung out with Harley.” Lara sighed.

“Her cat,” Chris told Lance. “She gave him to her nephew, since she didn’t want to try and move him all the way out here.”

“I miss him.” Lara finished off her hot chocolate. “You ready to roll?”

“I’ve been ready to roll for like forty minutes,” Chris said. She rolled her eyes.

“Lance, if I don’t see you, have a wonderful Christmas.” Lara gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You, too,” Lance said. He hugged Chris and led the way out of the coffeeshop.

 

“Hello?”

“You should come over.”

Lara laughed. “Doesn’t your flight leave at some insane hour tomorrow morning?”

“Yes. So you should come over because you’ll miss me while I’m gone.”

“What was that?”

“I mean, you should come over because I’ll miss you when I’m gone.”

“Much better,” Lara said, giggling. “Let me guess. You need to pack and you want help.”

“Well, maybe.”

Lara sighed. “Okay. I’ll be there in a half-hour. Let me call a cab.”

 

Lara frowned as she slid into the back of the taxi and gave Chris’ address. She WOULD miss him. He was leaving five days before she was, and they wouldn’t see each other until after New Year’s. They’d been inseparable in the short time they’d been a couple, and it would be weird not seeing him all the time. Her frown turned into a smile as she thought of the gift she was putting together for Chris. She knew he’d love it, and was actually happy she was returning to Pennsylvania, since some of it was still back there. They’d agreed to not exchange gifts until after they were both back in California.

Lara paid the driver and hurried up the sidewalk, letting her in with the key Chris had given her. “I’m here!” She yelled.

“Upstairs!” Chris hollered back.

Lara took the steps two at a time. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Chris dropped the clothes he was folding and met her in the doorway, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

“I’m…I’m gonna go back down and come in again, because, yeah. I could handle another one of those,” she said, holding on to his shoulders.

Chris chuckled. “That’s right. Makes you forget Lance and his stupid birthday kiss, doesn’t it?”

“You’re still hung up on that?” Lara rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. “Christopher, you lived on the road for how many years? You don’t pack like THIS.” She started taking things out and laying them on the bed. “Good Lord.”

“Maybe I packed that way on purpose, so you’d repack for me.” Chris sat on an empty corner of the bed and grinned.

“Rat bastard.” Lara started rolling socks into balls. “You have my gift for your mom, right?”

“Carefully tucked in a corner at the bottom,” Chris promised. “Speaking of gifts…I have one of yours.”

“We said we weren’t…”

Chris held up a hand. “This one won’t wait. It’s in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom?” Lara looked confused. Chris shrugged and pointed. She went into the bathroom, and laughed long and hard at the thick, fluffy white robe hanging on the door. “You’re crazy. Please tell me you didn’t steal this.”

“No. I bought it,” Chris called. “Check the pocket.”

Lara slowly slid her hand in the deep pocket, expecting something completely different from what she found. The pocket moved, and she gasped as tiny teeth nibbled on her hand. “What the…” Her eyes widened as she pulled the tiny calico kitten from the pocket. “Oh!” She brought the kitten up to her face, and it mewed in her ear. “You are so precious!” Lara hurried back into the bedroom. Chris laughed as he looked at her. “Chris, what…”

“I know you miss Harley. And I couldn’t wait to give you this. This way you’ll never be lonely.” Chris walked over and scratched behind the kitten’s ears, then kissed Lara’s forehead. “I have all the stuff for her in the bathroom.”

“I don’t know if my landlord allows pets,” Lara said, though she knew there was NO way she’d give the kitten up.

“If he doesn’t, you move in here,” Chris said lightly, turning back to his packing.

“What?”

“Lara, I love you. We know each other so well…I think you should move in here. With me.” Chris actually blushed a little. “I mean, if you don’t want to…”

“It’s not that.” Lara put the kitten in Chris’ suitcase, where she romped around and dug into his piles of clothing. “I don’t want to rush this, Chris. I don’t want to do anything that might ruin it. My track record with relationships isn’t the best. I just…want it to work.”

“I do, too,” Chris said, putting his arms around her. “Whenever you’re ready, I want you here, with me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lara giggled as she watched the kitten tumble into one of Chris’ shoes.

“What are you gonna name her?”

Lara picked the kitten up and looked into her big green eyes. “I don’t know. She’s so cute…and look at those eyes.”

“You are NOT naming that kitten Lance, Lara. If you do, I’m taking her back.”

“No.” Lara moved the kitten out of Chris’ reach. “I’m not going to name her Lance, you idiot.” She kissed the kitten’s head. “I’m going to name her Poofu.”

 

“You’ll stay tonight, right?” Chris asked as he zipped his suitcase shut an hour later. “I promise not to waken you.”

“Yeah, right. You’ll want some morning nookie or something, and then I’ll be awake all day,” Lara said. “Besides, I need to get this little one home and settled in.”

Chris pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“I’ve had years to fight that pout, Chris. Don’t even try it.” Lara kissed him. “I will stay and at least have something to eat with you. Do you have anything downstairs?”

“Just the leftover spaghetti from the other night. We should probably finish all that.”

“I love leftover spaghetti.” Lara locked the kitten in Chris’ bathroom and followed him downstairs. Chris started pulling dishes out of the refrigerator while Lara got out plates and glasses. “Did you mean it?” Lara asked.

“Hmmm?”

“About me moving in here.”

Chris stopped and stared at her. “Of course I did.”

“Well, I just…” Lara stopped moving, but didn’t turn around. “Your other girlfriends. They were…”

“They were what?” Chris slowly turned her around.

“Beautiful. Glamorous. The kind of girl a celebrity should date.” Lara bit her bottom lip. This had danced around the edge of her mind since the moment she’d awakened at the hotel. Whether she liked it or not, whether he was doing something public or not, she was the significant other of a wealthy celebrity.

“What the hell is all this?” Chris frowned and took a step back.

“I just…look. You may not be on the cover of all the magazines anymore, but you were a household name. And you could be again. You have friends who ARE on the covers of magazines. Justin. Even Joey. I…don’t measure up to all that. I’m not Jessica Biehl.”

“Thank God,” Chris said. “She’s skin and bones. I don’t know what Justin sees in her.” He couldn’t joke, though, not when Lara seemed so upset. “Baby…are you really serious? This bothers you that much?”

“I just think maybe you could do better. I mean, what if you get this part? You’ll be on TV. Am I the kind of person you want next to you at big events?”

“I’m sure my old age is affecting my hearing, and I’m NOT hearing this right now.” Chris actually looked angry. “You’ve known me most of my life, Lara. Since when does all that crap bother me? Since when do I care?”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve been out of it for a while and now you should be worrying about your image.” Lara sighed unhappily. This was NOT how this had played out in her mind.

“Fuck my image!” Chris almost yelled. “I don’t have the part, I’m not on TV, I’m not going to any big events. I’m just me, and you told me you LOVED just me. You said that’s the part you loved best.”

“It IS!”

Chris closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I don’t want to spend my last night here before the holiday fighting with you. I just…this is ridiculous. If I cared about all that, which I don’t, I wouldn’t have ever tried to hook up with you. However, that’s also crazy, because I think you’re gorgeous and smart and perfect. Perfect for me. And I know you’ll NEVER see yourself that way, but you’re gonna have to trust me. And what about JC?”

“JC?” Lara’s mouth fell open. “What does he have to do with this?”

“JC only goes after the hotties, remember? We talked about this. He’s not the type to get drunk and just screw whoever’s available. He wanted you. Because you’re beautiful. So remember that, okay?” Chris realized he was yelling, and calmed down a little. “Okay. I love you. You’re the girlfriend that I want. And I would LOVE for you to move in here, in answer to the original question. I’d love to wake up next to you every morning.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just…” Lara waved her hands around. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and…”

“Haven’t I told you, thinking only leads to bad things?” Chris said with an exaggerated sigh. He put his arms around her and she giggled.

“Right. Sorry.”

He looked down at her and swallowed deeply as she pressed herself against him. “Are you really that hungry?”

“No,” she whispered.

“I have a way to keep you from thinking.”

“I think I already like that way,” Lara said, kissing Chris once more before he led her back up to the bedroom.

 

Lara sighed happily as she let herself into the apartment, her suitcase in one hand, and Poofu’s carrier in the other. Beth had happily taken care of the kitten while Lara was back in Pennsylvania, and Lara had missed her.

“Okay, little girl, run wild,” Lara said, opening the carrier and allowing Poofu to scamper out. “I am SO glad to be home.”

Visiting Pennsylvania had been nice, but she was ready to get away from her family and return to her real life. Everyone asked about celebrities and who she’d seen and had she been on any movie sets? Lara had laughed at it all; she remembered thinking the same way about California until she’d actually lived there. She made jokes about their questions, but it wasn’t until she was sitting with her sisters, her favorite niece and her mother that she’d given the true insight to her life there. She hadn’t mentioned dating Chris until then; she wanted to tell them in person. Their reactions were just what she’d hoped: her mother gaped in shock, her sisters laughed, and her niece whooped with glee.

Lara dragged her suitcase to the bedroom and started to unpack. Thankfully no one had gotten her anything big for Christmas; her bag was overweight already. She pulled out the gift for Chris, wrapped in her mother’s favorite wrapping paper, and took it to the tiny tree that was sitting on top of Lara’s entertainment center. Thankfully, Poofu couldn’t get up there, or Lara knew the tree would be in shambles on the floor. Lara smiled as she turned the lights on and the tree lit up in a burst of color. She couldn’t wait for him to get home.

She sighed again as she reached in her pocket for her cell, hitting #2 on her speed dial list. The phone rang and rang, which she expected. She knew that Chris would probably be busy most of the time. “Hey, you’ve reached Chris. I’m not here, because I’m probably banging my really hot girlfriend. Lara, if this is you, I promise, she means nothing to me.” Lara laughed out loud. “Just kidding. If it IS Lara, I love you, and miss you, and leave me a sexy message. If it’s anyone else, no sexy message, please.”

Lara could barely leave a message, she was laughing so hard. “Sorry, baby, there’s NO way I can leave you a sexy message now. I’ll try later. Anyway, um, I’m home, back safe, Poofu’s fine, and we both miss and love you.” She made smacking sounds into the phone before hanging up.

Poofu came trotting back into the room, carrying one of Lara’s necklaces in her mouth. “Oh, so you can get up on the dresser, huh?” Lara carefully saved her necklace, and went to kitten-proof the dresser. Poofu followed, nipping at her shoelaces as she walked. Lara put the necklace in her jewelry box and picked the kitten up. “I miss him, Poofu. It’s gonna be a long week til he’s back.” She kissed Poofu and put her down on the ground.

 

Lara grabbed her popcorn and bottle of champagne and headed back into the living room. Ryan Seacrest was bundled up and beaming from Times Square, and Lara wanted to throw something at him. For some reason, this New Year’s Eve was really depressing for her, and she knew it shouldn’t be. True, she missed Chris, but he’d be back. She had a wonderful boyfriend, a good job, new friends, and she should have been thankful for what the last year had given to her. But she just didn’t feel happy. She’d been thinking so much about what they’d talked about in Chris’ kitchen before the holiday. Chris might not have been the heartbreaker that Justin was, but he’d always been so attractive, and everyone loved him because of his zany personality and generous heart. She KNEW something would happen with this TV role, if he got it, and she just felt like she wasn’t the kind of girlfriend he needed. She much preferred vegging out on the sofa in pajamas to dressing up and going out, and he’d probably need to do that sort of thing if his star began to rise again.

Poofu jumped up to snuggle against her on the sofa as Lara cracked open her champagne. “His star will rise again, Poofu,” Lara said. “He deserves it. He’s so awesome.” Lara sighed as she took a swig out of the bottle.

“Meow,” Poofu agreed.

Lara’s cell rang, startling her. “JC?”

“Happy New Year, baby!” JC yelled.

“Where are you?”

“Kickass party in Miami,” JC yelled. “It’s been the new year here for a few hours!”

“And you’ve been drunk longer than that,” Lara giggled. “Happy New Year to you, too.”

“You okay? You sound down.”

“I’m fine. Just miss Chris, that’s all,” she lied.

“Lemme tell you something, sweetie,” JC slurred. “That boy loves you more than anything. He’s so damn lucky to have you, and you’re lucky to have someone like him loving you. Chris only knows how to love one hundred percent, ya know?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ve heard that,” Lara said. It was like JC was reading her mind.

“Are you out partying?” JC asked. “Ya should be. It’s party night!”

“No, no party for me, JC,” Lara said. “Thanks for calling, but you go enjoy yourself. Be careful, okay?”

“I will. Tell Chris hi for me, okay?” JC hung up before she could respond.

“I wish,” Lara said sadly, dropping the phone onto the coffee table and shoving popcorn into her mouth. A banging on her front door made her jump. “What the hell?” Lara hoped it wasn’t some drunk neighbor kids getting their rocks off. They’d gone pretty crazy at Halloween. Lara slowly went to the front door, swallowing hard as someone banged again. She stood on tiptoe to look through the peephole, and her eyes widened. She undid the locks and threw the door open. “Chris?”

“Happy New Year!” Chris stood in the hall outside her door, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a noisemaker in the other.

“You’re…not here.” Lara stared. “I’ve only had three swallows of champagne. I’m not drunk.”

“Oh, you have your own? Cool, we can save this then.” Chris slid past her and went into the apartment as she slowly turned around. “Poofu Kitty! How are you?” Chris scratched behind her ears, and she purred. “At least someone’s happy to see me. Your mommy isn’t.”

“I just…you’re…and you’re not coming back…and then you…” Lara stammered.

“SOMEONE’S been hanging out with JC too much,” Chris said. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course I am! I just…you were gonna stay there until…”

“I missed you too much. There was nothing left out there that was more important than being with you. I want to start the new year kissing you.”

“God, Chris, you’re so weird.” Lara threw herself in his arms. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Chris inhaled deep as he buried his face in her hair. “I missed you.”

“JC says hi,” Lara murmured as he kissed her. He pulled back.

“JC?”

“He just called, drunk off his ass, and said to tell you hi. Did he know you were coming?”

“No.” Chris shook his head. “Freak.” He kissed her again. “Think we could have sex before midnight?”

“Horny dog,” Lara said, pushing him away. “Is that why you came back?”

“No. Not really. I missed you. And we sorta fought before I left, and that didn’t sit well with me. I couldn’t really enjoy myself, knowing you were worrying about all that.” Chris frowned. “I don’t know what to say to make you see that I don’t care.”

“All I can say is that this is me, Chris,” Lara pointed to her pajama pants and tee shirt.

“And this is what I want. All I want.” Chris kissed her as he peeled the shirt over her head.

“Happy New Year,” Lara murmured as he lowered her onto the sofa.

 

Lara yawned and stretched, slowly opening her eyes. The clock read ten-thirty, and she was in bed alone. She frowned and stretched some more. She had probably dreamt Chris. Too much champagne and a head full of loneliness. NOT a good combination.

She pulled on her robe and opened her bedroom door, slowly smiling as she inhaled deeply. As far as she knew, Poofu hadn’t learned to make coffee. She padded out to the kitchen in bare feet, and found Chris reading the newspaper at her tiny table. “Hey,” she said happily.

“Hey, beautiful.” Chris slid himself back from the table so she could sit on his lap. He gave her a long, tender kiss. “Happy New Year.”

“Wow,” she whispered, lightly stroking his face. “It’s gonna be good, if it’s starting like this.” She tucked her head onto his shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re up first. We were up pretty late.”

“I’ve been up about an hour…waiting for you to get up, sleepyhead. I almost went in there and dragged your lazy ass outta bed.”

“And you wouldn’t have lived to see another day of this New Year,” Lara retorted, and he chuckled.

“How am I supposed to give you Christmas presents if you’re sleeping?” Chris asked.

“So, that hasn’t changed.” Lara got up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“What do you mean?”

“You were always HORRIBLE about giving gifts. You couldn’t stand waiting.”

“No, that’s YOU,” Chris pointed out. Lara smiled.

“Yeah, that’s me, too.” She put her mug on the table, and went over to the tiny tree. She smiled bigger as she saw some unfamiliar presents next to the one she’d wrapped. “Should I bring these over?”

“Who says they’re for you? Maybe they’re for Poofu,” Chris said. The kitten meowed and pawed at his toes upon hearing her name. “Aren’t they, girl?” He scooped the kitten up and kissed her.

“You know, your dog is gonna get jealous,” Lara pointed out, bringing the gifts to the table.

“What he doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him,” Chris said, putting Poofu back down.

“I don’t…it’s only one,” Lara said, looking at her gift doubtfully. “I mean, I didn’t…I wasn’t sure…”

“Shut up,” Chris ordered. “Open your damn presents.”

“You already gave me Poofu,” she said, taking the smallest box and opening it. “Oh, Chris,” she sighed, holding up the diamond and sapphire bracelet. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Well, it comes with a condition. You have to wear it and nothing else the first time you wear it.” Lara’s mouth dropped open. “Just saying.”

“We’ll see,” Lara said, but she laughed as she carefully put the bracelet back in the box.

“Okay, so this one’s…okay.” Chris rubbed at his chin. “You’re gonna think it’s funny, I hope. I’m not happy about giving it to you, but, you know…”

“You’re weird.” Lara opened the present and burst out laughing. Inside was a framed 8x10 picture of Lance, lying on a beach, wearing only a pair of swim trunks and smiling slyly up at the camera. “What in the world…”

“Remember that shoot he did, like years ago? He found this, and made a joke about giving it to you, so I took it. I figure when you’re mad at me, you can look at this, and, you know…”

“Only you would give your girlfriend a picture of the gay man she lusts over. I love you so much, weirdo.” Lara gave him a passionate kiss.

“I love you, too,” Chris said, chuckling. “Note to self…pictures of Lance get me kisses.”

“Okay.” Lara slowly pushed her gift towards him. “Here you go. It’s not much.”

“Again I say shut up.” Chris slowly unwrapped it, his face furrowing into a question mark as he looked at the photo album. He opened the cover and his eyes widened. “Oh wow. You did this?”

“Yes.” Lara reached over and slowly flipped the pages of the scrapbook. “I had a lot of these boxed away…you know I’m a pack rat. My mom had the rest, and I scrapbooked it all together.”

“This…is awesome.” Chris smiled at the picture of he and Lara on Halloween one year, ready to go Trick or Treating. “I forgot about these costumes.” He randomly flipped through the book. All the pictures were of the two of them together, or pictures of them taken at the same moment in time. “I love this. It’s amazing.”

“I figured it was something you didn’t have. And I figure when you’re mad at me, you can look at this, and, you know…” Lara teased, repeating his words from earlier.

“I won’t get mad at you.”

“Bullshit, Chris. You know we can’t go for more than two or three weeks without wanting to kill each other,” Lara said. “It’s what we do.”

“True,” he admitted. “This is great. I love it.”

“You’re welcome.” Lara sipped at her coffee and stretched. “I could sleep more. If someone hadn’t kept me up all night, forcing me to have sex…”

“Yeah, I don’t remember a whole lotta forcing there, sister,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “I am the sex GOD, and don’t you forget it.”

“Like you’d let me,” she snorted.

“You missed one.” Chris handed her an envelope. “And if you don’t like it, we can change it.”

“Um, okay.” Lara looked at him oddly. She slid a folded paper out of the envelope. “Itinerary?” Lara tilted her head and looked at Chris.

“READ it, idiot.”

“Welcome to the Jane Austen Society of North America tour of England…Celebrating Sense and Sensibility,” Lara read. Her eyes widened and her voice got quieter as she continued. “This tour features homes where Jane Austen lived, places she visited and locations mentioned in the novel and used in its film adaptations.” She stared at Chris. “Chris…what is this?”

“You can read. It’s a nine day tour thing, and then I figured we could bum around a bit before and after, because I know you want to go to Stratford-Upon-Avon, and…”

“Chris, you will HATE this. You’ll be bored to tears.”

Chris shrugged. “I’ll be with you. I’ll find something to do to amuse myself.” Lara shocked him by bursting into tears, dropping the itinerary and sobbing into her hands. “You don’t like it?”

“Oh my GOD, Chris, it’s…it’s…” Lara gasped for breath. “It’s just what I would have wanted. A dream I never would have imagined. Thank you!” Lara threw herself back onto his lap and hugged him tight.

“You’re welcome.” Chris kissed her head. “Now, how long do you think we should wait before we start calling Jayce and Lance to wish them Happy New Year?”

 

“Um, you don’t live here,” Chris said when Lance opened Lara’s door. “I’m fairly certain of that. Unless, you know, pigs are now flying, hell has frozen over, Justin’s gained fifty pounds overnight, and you’re now straight.” Chris frowned. “And if you’re straight now, I’m totally fucked.”

Lance shook his head. “You’re so odd. Lara and JC are cooking…or at least SHE’S cooking. He’s interfering with cooking.” He did a double take as he looked Chris over. “Wow. You look nice.”

“Thank you.” Chris smoothed down his suit jacket. “It’s new.”

“I’m impressed.” Lance moved aside and let Chris into the apartment. Chris let his duffel bag slide to the floor by the door.

Chris headed for the kitchen, slowing down so he could sneak a peek around the corner. Lara and JC were dancing in the kitchen. He had one arm around her waist, and held her free hand in the other. “Darlin, I would catch a grenade for ya…” JC sang.

“Throw my hand on a blade for ya…” Lara added, giggling as he swung her around.

“You know, Chasez, you sing pretty good. Ever think of quitting your day job?” Chris remarked, trying to act casual. He knew that Lara was his girlfriend, and that she loved him, but he still felt a tiny spark of jealousy whenever he saw her with JC. He’d spent most of his life feeling inadequate compared to JC, and this didn’t help.

“Wow, Chris, you look so handsome!” Lara came over and carefully kissed him, making sure not to get anything on the suit. “Valentine’s Day was two weeks ago. We already went out, remember?”

“I remember,” Chris said. “This is what I’m wearing to the audition on Friday.”

“You can’t wear this,” JC and Lara said together. They giggled.

“Why not?” Chris frowned. He wanted to seem adult and mature and someone that you’d WANT to star on your television show.

“This isn’t him, Chris,” Lara said softly. “Trust me. I created him. This isn’t Andrew. You need to make them SEE you as Andrew.”

“Exactly,” JC said. Lance nodded.

“But you look very VERY sexy all dressed up like this,” Lara cooed, pressing up against him but keeping her hands behind her back. “You’d probably have a very good chance at getting lucky tonight, in this suit,” she whispered.

Chris actually whimpered. “Well, I’m uncomfortable as hell, so is it okay if I change into regular clothes, and put this back on later?”

Lara laughed. “Of course, honey.” She kissed his nose and bounced back over to the stove. “Dinner will be ready in a half-hour.”

Chris went and grabbed his bag, heading for the bedroom to change. When he came back out, he wore a pair of baggy olive green cargo pants, and a black tee that read “Lord of the Onion Rings” above a plate of golden fried onion rings. “Okay. I feel better now. Is there any beer in the fridge?” Chris went digging through Lara’s refrigerator.

“THAT is Andrew,” Lance said, and JC nodded.

 

“Excuse me, Lara? I need your help,” Jen said when Lara answered her phone.

“Okay…but I’m a little busy here,” Lara said absently, clicking through webpages and frowning.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jen said almost tearfully. “He won’t stop!”

“Good God, Jen, I’ll be right there!” Lara hung up the phone, wondering what in the world was happening at the reception desk to make Jen cry. She hurried down the corridor and froze as she saw a pair of very familiar sneakers leaning out into the aisle. “WHAT is going on here?” Lara snapped.

“He keeps doing lines from “Forrest Gump.” You know, all the Jenny lines? I’m about to go insane,” Jen said, giggling madly.

“We’re like peas and carrots, Jen-ny,” Chris drawled.

“Christopher Kirkpatrick, what do you think you’re doing, coming into my place of employment and harassing the staff?” Lara growled, trying to keep a straight face.

“I’m visiting my very beautiful girlfriend who means the world to me,” Chris said cajolingly. “Whom I love more than anything.”

“Kiss-up.” But she smiled at him and kissed him. “Why ARE you here?”

“I finished the audition…thought I’d stop by.”

“How was it?” Lara led Chris away to a more secluded part of the office. “How did it go?”

“What the hell do I know? I mean, I’ve really only sung and danced at auditions for years.” Chris rubbed at his spiky hair. “I THINK it went well. I mean, I remembered my lines and everything, but they didn’t say much. Then they had me sorta like improve, ya know? I’m good at that, so…yeah.” He looked at himself. His tee read “No, I’M the one that brought sexy back.”

“I’m sure you did great, Chris. You’re amazing. And if this doesn’t work out…maybe you could look into other acting gigs,” Lara said. “There have to be other shows looking for immature slobs.”

“Hey!” Chris exclaimed, and she laughed. “Can you roll outta here?”

“No. I’m really in the middle of something big. But…” Lara put her arms around his waist. “I will be outta here by six-thirty, I’ll grab a pizza, and we can veg out on the sofa and celebrate your first real TV audition.”

“Sounds perfect.” Chris kissed her and headed for the elevators.

 

“So…I’m just supposed to call off. Like not go into the office on Friday, because you want to go to Vegas.” Lara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Chris. He didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s right, babycakes.” He took a bite of his apple, staring at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. “That ceiling is ugly. I’m going to paint it something wild and crazy, so you can see it and get inspired while we’re making looooooove.” Chris drew the word out. He looked over at Lara and did a double-take. “What?”

“Chris, I just can’t skip out of work on a whim like this. Today’s Wednesday. I can’t just not show up on Friday. I mean, I only took off today because I stayed so late last night.” Lara shook her head. “That’s not the right thing to do. If you’d have given me notice…maybe we could do it in a few weeks.”

“I don’t want to do it in a few weeks. I want to do it this weekend.” Chris gave her a pout, hoping he was channeling enough of Justin Timberlake to make it look good.

“Well, I can’t.” Lara yanked some clothes out of his drawers and began to change. “I’m in the middle of an article, and I just don’t feel right. It’s been so many years since you’ve worked a real job, maybe you’ve forgotten how it all goes.”

“Excuse me?” Chris sat up and glared at her. “I haven’t worked a real job? OH, that’s right…singing and dancing until my knees are pieces of cracked hardened calcium, not having a real life because I’m stuck on a tour bus for months. That’s right. THAT’S not work.”

“I didn’t SAY you didn’t WORK.” Lara tied her sneakers so fiercely she thought the strings might break. “I SAID you haven’t worked a real job, like a nine to five.”

“That’s NOT how you said it.” Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’m sorry, then,” she said, in a tone that wasn’t at all sorry. “This isn’t the point. The point is you expect me to drop everything and run around with you at your beck and call. You know that’s not how I live my life.”

“And if you’d just QUIT the damn job and move in here, we wouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Oh, let’s have this conversation for the NINE HUNDREDTH time,” Lara said, rolling her eyes. “I like my job, and I like being on my own.”

“And it’s a waste of money. You could keep the job and live here.”

“I don’t WANT to live with you, Chris!” Lara regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. “Wait, that wasn’t how I meant it. I meant…” She drew a deep breath. “I mean I’m not ready to live here, with you, to move in. That’s what I meant.”

“Whatever. Apparently I’m just a spoiled pop star who doesn’t understand the idea of job. Isn’t that what you meant?”

“Oh, fuck you, Christopher. I’m going to work out.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Chris called after her. “In MY work out room in MY house!”

 

“Hi,” Chris growled as he opened the door a half-hour later. JC blinked at him.

“Um, hello. You DID say to come over for lunch, right?”

“Yes. I’m not an idiot. Or old. Or a spoiled pop star. C’mon in.”

“Right.” JC looked at him strangely. “Lance followed me into the development. He’ll be here in a second, if you want to leave the door open.”

“Fine.” Chris tapped his foot. “Want something to drink?”

“Sure.” JC followed Chris into the kitchen. “Iced tea, if you have it.”

Chris snorted and got out the pitcher. He wasn’t fond of iced tea, but Lara loved it, and always had it on hand at his house. “Here.” He shoved the glass at JC, and some of the liquid slopped onto JC’s fingers.

“You okay?”

“Peachy. Don’t I look peachy?”

“Um, no, you look like you’re pissed off,” Lance said from the kitchen doorway.

“I’m not pissed off.” Chris slammed the refrigerator door. “Iced tea, Lance?”

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Lance said slowly.

“Um, is Lara here?”

“Yes,” Chris snapped.

“Oohhkay,” Lance said slowly. “So, let’s go out and look at this garden of yours.”

“No, upstairs in the bedroom is better…you get a view of the entire thing.” Chris went down the hallway and stomped up the stairs. Lance and JC looked at each other, Lance’s perfect eyebrows rising. JC shrugged and followed Chris.

 

“Um…hello?” Justin rapped on Chris’ front door, which was slightly ajar. No one answered, and he slowly let himself in. “Hello?” He called a bit louder. “Odd,” he said to himself. Lance and JC had assured him that Chris wouldn’t mind if he stopped by for lunch. He was making a point to try and stay in contact with his old bandmates more often. He’d gone for breakfast one morning with Joey when he was in LA, and he and Jessica had gone out with Lara and Chris for the dinner they’d discussed at Lance’s Christmas party.

Justin walked through the living room and kitchen, surprised to find them empty. He heard a noise from the back of the house and wandered down the hall. He figured there was laundry and storage at this part of the house, and was startled when he heard music. He peeked in the door and slowly smiled. There was a mirror covering about half of one wall, and Lara was in front of it, dancing. The room was clear of furniture, except for a folding chair in the corner and a stereo on a small table. Justin’s smile widened as he realized what she was dancing to. He tapped his foot quietly in time with his own voice telling a phantom girl that it was hard to say he was sorry, hard to make the things he did undone. Not only was Lara dancing to their music, but she was doing the exact choreography fairly well. He noticed that she kept her eyes on her feet or the ceiling, and never on the mirror in front of her. She turned in time with the music and stopped short.

“Oh, uh, hi.” Her face flamed red and she hurried over to stop the music. He knew the scarlet color of her skin was as much from exertion as from being caught. “I didn’t know you were coming over. I’m…”

“Chris invited us for lunch. Well, Chris invited Lance and JC for lunch, but I sorta tagged along. You mind?” Justin smiled apologetically.

“Nice of him to tell me ANYONE was coming for lunch,” Lara snapped, then shook her head. “Sorry. Anyway…” Her blue eyes cut over to him shyly. “Guess you think I’m a psycho fan or something?”

“Nope.” Justin’s smile was friendly. Even though she’d fallen into an easy friendship with JC and Joey, and even with Lance, she seemed very wary around him, though she was always nice to him. “I’m just wondering why you don’t use the mirror. I saw you stumble a bit…watching yourself helps.”

“I hate mirrors,” she confessed. “I’ve taken dance classes, you know, and I know you’re supposed to watch yourself, but I…don’t like mirrors,” she repeated.

“Then watch me.” Justin walked over and stood next to her. “Don’t watch yourself.”

“You…I…” Lara stared at him. “Do you even remember this stuff?”

“I’m sure it’s stored somewhere in the back of my mind,” Justin said, rolling his shoulders and stretching a bit. “Like riding a bike. But why do you have the music down so low?”

“I don’t…I don’t want to embarrass Chris. I mean, he knows I’m doing this, but…I’m sure it’s weird for him,” Lara said, shrugging.

“Fuck Chris. Turn it up. You need to feel it in your feet,” Justin said, pointing at the stereo. “Music. Up. Now.”

“Yes, Mr. Timberlake,” Lara said with a grin, adjusting the volume. “I better warn you, I learned this by watching JC a lot of the time. He exaggerates his movements so much it makes them easy to learn.”

“Yeah, I see that. We always were afraid he’d give himself whiplash,” Justin said, and she laughed. They ran through “I Want You Back,” and Justin was impressed with how well she knew the choreography. He was also impressed with how much he remembered. Lara kept her eyes on him in the mirror, and only made a few mistakes. He found himself singing along as he danced, and Lara provided decent backup harmony. “So…how much of this stuff do you know?”

“Well, most of the good stuff from the first album, and almost all of the NSA stuff,” Lara said. “I wasn’t really fond of the Pop Odyssey choreography.”

“Neither were we,” Justin said, laughing. He walked over to the stereo and picked up a cd. “Feel like a challenge?” He waved the “No Strings Attached” cd in the air.

“Try me,” Lara taunted, and he laughed again.

 

“And I’m thinking a line of shrubbery there,” Chris said, pointing out the window. His anger had cooled a little, and he was able to speak without growling.

“Sounds good, Chris,” Lance said. “I’ll definitely give you the number of my guy. Even if he wouldn’t work out for you, he may have some suggestions.”

“I swear, Bass, you have a guy for everything,” Chris declared.

They heard music filter up the steps. “Uh, is that Justin?” JC asked.

“Oh, yeah, we invited him for lunch. Hope that’s okay,” Lance said.

“No, I mean, that’s him singing. Our music.” JC looked at Chris.

Chris sighed. “God, Lara’s working out. Well, dancing out. Or whatever the hell she calls it. She keeps it turned down so she won’t offend me or something.” They stared at him blankly. “Okay. She turned one of the storage rooms into her own mini dance studio, and she does some sort of dance cardio thing. One day I caught her doing some of our choreography…ends up she picked it up from the concert videos back in the day…and I found her the old choreography videos we used to have. She put them on DVD and learned them all, and that’s how she works out.”

“You’re kidding!” JC laughed. “That’s awesome.”

“No, it’s not. It’s embarrassing,” Chris muttered. “She even asked me teach her the flip, for God’s sake.”

“I think it’s cute,” JC said. He frowned as his own voice came on singing “No Strings Attached.”

“Still cute?” Lance chuckled.

“I hate hearing me sing that stuff,” JC said. “I sound so much better now.”

“Ego much?” Chris teased.

“I wanna see this.” Lance left the bedroom with the others in tow.

“She hates when I watch her, so, you know, don’t let her know,” Chris said softly as they headed down the steps. “If it’s you, she’ll REALLY freak out.”

“Holy fuck,” Lance gasped, stopping at the edge of the doorway to the dance room.

“What? Holy fuck!” JC echoed.

They watched Lara and Justin work their way through “No Strings Attached.” Justin laughed out loud as he missed some steps while Lara did them perfectly. “No fair!” Justin yelled. “You’ve been studying these things like you’re taking an exam, you freak!”

“Not my fault you’re a talentless loser,” Lara shouted back. “You picked this song!”

“I forgot how fast it was!” Justin whined.

“I always figured you for a whiner, Timberlake,” Lara said.

“Bitch,” Justin muttered, sulking as he took his place in front for his part of the song.

“I heard that,” Lara sang out sweetly. “Keep it up and you won’t get lunch.”

“Chris will feed me.”

“Not if I tell him not to,” Lara said.

“Bitch,” Justin said louder, and Lara had to stop dancing, she was laughing so hard.

“I feel like I’m watching Justin from ten years ago,” JC said sadly, and Lance nodded.

“She brings that out in all of us,” Chris said, his anger from earlier fading away entirely.

“Oh,” Justin said, stumbling as he caught sight of the men lurking in the doorway. “Hi, guys.”

“JC, Lance, Chris. Hi.” Lara hurried over and turned off the music. “Sorry, Chris, I had it turned down, and he asked me to turn it up.”

“It’s fine,” Chris said gently. Lara looked at him, biting her bottom lip.

Lance and JC looked at Chris, then looked at Lara. “Um, Justin, let’s get you a drink of water or something,” JC said. “You look worn out.”

“I’m not worn out,” Justin protested, but allowed them to lead him out of the room.

Lara and Chris stared at each other. “I know how much work went into everything you guys did,” Lara said finally. “If that came out sounding like I thought you didn’t work, and I know that’s how it came out, I really am sorry. You guys did something so few people could have done, and I’m in awe of it. Especially as you got older…I know the toll it took on you physically, Chris. I was always damn proud of you.”

“No, I twisted your words around,” Chris said, still standing in the doorway. “When we were still talking back in the day, you always told me how proud you were. I know you respected what I did.” He scuffed his shoe on the floor. “I’m sorry about what I said, too. I know you have a job that you need to go to. You’re great at it, too. I love that about you. I just…want to do fun things with you, like go to Vegas. I want to spoil you.”

“I love when you do it.” Lara took a step closer to him. “Just bad timing.”

“Right. I was being a spoiled pop star,” Chris said with a grin. “Well, ex-pop star.”

“What I said about moving in with you…” Lara began. Chris held up a hand and she sighed. “Chris…I know we’ve been together for a while, but I’m afraid. I’m afraid to take that leap, where I give up everything to move in here…and then it doesn’t work out, and I’m left on my own starting over again.”

“You think we won’t work out?” Chris said. He walked over to stand in front of her. “You really think that?”

“Sometimes,” Lara said, looking at her feet. “You’re amazing, Chris, and I love you so much, but we are so different in some ways, and I feel like I’m still a few steps behind you, or something.”

“You’re an idiot,” Chris said, shaking his head as he tilted her head up to look him in the eye. “That’s one thing we definitely don’t have in common. I am brilliant.” She rolled her eyes. “I know we’re going to work out. There is no one better for me than you, and you KNOW I’m perfect for you. Just quit thinking so hard about it, okay?” Lara sighed and nodded. “Let’s go feed those moochers in my kitchen.”

“Hey, by the way, thanks for telling me they were coming over, jackass,” Lara said, slapping him on the butt as they left the room.

“I was going to tell you, but we were too busy fighting,” Chris said. Lara sighed and didn’t respond.

“So, reunion,” Lance said as soon as Chris and Lara entered the kitchen.

“You created a monster,” Justin said, glaring at Lara.

“Not my fault you jumped in and danced with me, and they saw it,” Lara said. She went for a bottle of water while Chris joined the others at the kitchen table. When she came back to the table, she ignored Chris and plopped down on JC’s lap. “God, you’re bony.”

“Only where it counts, sister,” JC said, and the others groaned.

“Order in or go out for lunch,” Lance said.

“In,” Chris and Justin said, as JC and Lara said, “Out.”

“I always have to eat out,” Justin said, and JC rolled his eyes.

“Might as well give in to this young’un,” he said. “Can we get deli food or something?”

“We have a menu,” Chris said, jumping up and digging it out of a drawer.

“Before we order,” Lance said. “I have some news.”

“You’re straight,” Lara said immediately. “Please, GOD, tell me you’ve had a change of heart. Or, you know, you’re NOT straight, just willing to experiment with someone who loves you, who you can trust, who would never hurt you.” Everyone turned to stare at her. “Oh, okay. Was that my out loud voice?”

“You ARE a freak,” Justin said.

“You need to understand something, Justin,” Chris said. “Lara has had a burning lust for Lance since the turn of the millennium. That will never change.”

“Either will my sexual preference, so, I’m sorry, but that fantasy will have to stay a fantasy,” Lance said to her, laughing.

“No problem there,” Lara said, and Lance laughed harder.

“Anyway, you were saying…” Chris said, pretending to glare at her.

“So. I was saying. Someone in this room was just offered a television role he auditioned for, and it wasn’t me,” Lance said, a grin slowly crossing his face.

“And it wasn’t me, because I haven’t auditioned for any TV,” Justin said, his own sunny grin beaming out.

“And it wasn’t ME, because I’m not a “he”,” Lara shrieked, jumping off JC’s lap.

“And it wasn’t me because I don’t act,” JC said, bouncing in his seat.

“What?” Chris gaped at Lance. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“No. YOU are Andrew,” Lance said. “They wanted to call you, but I made them let me tell you.”

“Holy hell,” Chris whispered, thankful he was sitting down. Lara fell into his arms. “I…”

“Baby, I am SO proud of you.” Lara covered his face in kisses. “I knew you could do it, I knew you could. You’re wonderful and sexy and talented and…” She squirmed on his lap as he wove his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

“Man, I’m not old enough to see that,” Justin said, pretending to cover his eyes.

“The rest of you leave, so Lance can tell me again while she’s on my lap,” Chris mumbled against Lara’s mouth, and she poked him. “Thanks,” he said to Lance over her shoulder. “I mean it.”

“I didn’t do anything. All I did was tell you about the audition. It’s the woman on your lap who wrote the part,” Lance reminded him.

“I love you,” Chris said, kissing Lara long and hard.

“I love you, too,” Lance said, and Chris gave him the finger. “Now, that doesn’t mean this is gonna end up on TV or anything. You’ll do the pilot, and then we’ll see.”

“I don’t care. I finally GOT something,” Chris whispered against Lara’s hair.

“I’m proud of you, Chris,” Justin said.

“Like he needs to hear THAT,” JC said, rolling his eyes.

“No, JC. I do need to hear that.” Chris reached out his arm, and Justin gave him a fist bump. “Thank you, Justin.”

 

SEPTEMBER

“Chris? I can’t find the…” Lara froze as she walked into the living room. Chris was sprawled out on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He wore ratty sweatpants, an old tee shirt, and socks. “CHRIS?”

“What? What’s wrong?” Chris sat up and muted the television. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not going to be in about a minute.” Lara closed her eyes and counted to ten. “You know it’s five-thirty.”

“Right.” Chris shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“We need to be at Lance’s house by six-fifteen.”

“No, YOU need to be at Lance’s. I’m not going.”

“The fuck you aren’t,” she snapped, and his mouth fell open. “Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick, this is YOUR night. YOUR friends are getting together to watch the premiere of YOUR show. YOUR good friend Lance has loaned us his kitchen and his theater room for the occasion. You are going to get your ass upstairs and shower, and get dressed in record time.”

“Jesus.” Chris turned off the television and stood up. “Yes, ma’am.” He marched up the stairs without a word.

Lara stared at him, then ran after him. “You prick! You were just doing that to piss me off.”

Chris stopped on the stairs, turning around to grin at her. “You’re so gullible. I love you.” He gave her a tender kiss. “I’ll be ready in ten.”

“Bastard,” Lara said, but she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“Hey, guys,” Lance said as he opened the door. “You look nice.” He kissed Lara’s cheek. “I love that shade of blue on you.”

“Thank you, baby.” Lara smiled up at him. “Everything okay in the kitchen?”

“Yes, it’s…okay, go check for yourself,” Lance said, chuckling as she brushed by him without waiting for an answer.

“Don’t waste your time, Lance. She’s been taking Party Nazi lessons from you, apparently,” Chris said, giving Lance a hug.

“I heard that, Kirkpatrick!” Lara yelled from the kitchen.

“Apparently she doesn’t trust my catering skills?” Lance asked, and Chris shrugged.

“Or something. Got any beer?” Chris led the way into the kitchen.

“Nervous?” Lance asked, and Chris stopped walking.

“Of course not. I don’t get nervous,” Chris said lightly. Lara cleared her throat and glared at him. Lance went to the fridge and got him a beer. “Thanks. Well, yeah, maybe. A little.”

“Chris, you’re gonna be great,” Lara said, smiling at him. “I know it.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. I could suck. The whole thing could suck,” Chris said, sitting down.

“No one would have invested their time and money in it if it was that bad,” Lance reminded him gently.

“Lots of pilots don’t make it through the season,” Chris retorted.

“Chris, so the show gets dropped. No big deal,” Lara said, unwrapping foil and arranging food on Lance’s counter. “You have this to add to your resume, and you try again.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me,” Chris muttered into his beer.

“Chris, we all have faith in you,” Lance said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Where’s my favorite girl?” JC called as he came down the hall. “Oh, there you are!” He kissed Chris’ cheek. “How are you?”

“Jackass,” Chris said, but he smiled. “How are you, Jayce?”

“Good.” He hugged Chris, and Lance. “Hope it’s okay I’m early.”

“Of course,” Lance said. “Lara will put you to work.”

“Speaking of Lara, where’s MY hug?” Lara snapped. JC walked around the counter and gave her a long hug, gently grabbing at her backside.

“Chasez, back off,” Chris said automatically.

“There’s no way you saw that,” JC said, pulling away.

“No, but I know you cannot ever hug her without fondling something.”

“She could stop me,” JC pointed out, but he moved to sit at the table.

“Maybe I LIKE when he fondles me,” Lara said. “Maybe I like someone who lets me know they’re physically interested in me.”

“WHAT?” Chris practically squawked. “I distinctly remember you telling me to, quote, ‘Keep your goddamn perverted hands off me for five minutes, if you possibly can,’ this morning. I let you know I’m physically interested in you ALL THE TIME.”

“OH, yeah,” Lara said giggling.

“Was that just payback for what I did before we left?” Chris asked. She nodded and he smiled. “You learn well, Grasshopper.”

“You are the weirdest couple I know,” Lance said, shaking his head.

“Speaking of couples,” Lara said, leaning on the counter. “Where’s your hotter half?”

“I thought Lance was hotter than anyone you know,” JC said.

“He’s the hottest gay man I know. I mean, until I met Mason.” Lara stared at Lance until he blushed. “Well?”

“He’ll…be around. Later. God, stop it, you guys,” Lance mumbled. “We’re not that serious.”

“Lance, I don’t even see you all that often, but every time I do, you two are joined at the hip,” JC pointed out.

“Wait…so we’re saying Mr. Not Interested in a Relationship is in a relationship?” Chris asked.

“I don’t like to put labels on things,” Lance began, and Lara rolled her eyes. “But we could probably label this a relationship. Okay? Happy now?”

“Very.” Lara came around to hug him. “You deserve someone to treat you right.”

“Thank you.” Lance hugged her back.

“You’re so full of shit,” Chris said to her, and her eyes widened innocently.

“Me?”

“Yes, YOU. You don’t care if someone treats Lance right. I mean, you CARE, because you’re nice, but you really just want to think of Lance fucking some hot guy.”

“Chris!” Lance whined, turning red.

“CHRIS!” Lara yelled, turning even redder. Chris chuckled. “Lance, get him out of here. You guys go play pool, or something, and I’ll finish setting this up.”

“I love you,” Chris said sweetly, kissing her.

“Fuck off,” she growled. He laughed and led the way out of the kitchen.

 

“Five minutes,” Lance said to Chris.

“So?” Chris looked up from his seat in the back row of Lance’s theater room.

“So…don’t you want to thank everyone for coming?”

Chris looked around the room. About fifteen people had come over to watch the premier of Chris’ show, including Joey and Kelly, and, surprisingly, Justin and Jessica. He had made the rounds, been his usual jocular self, but he was petrified. He couldn’t imagine failing in front of all the people he loved best. “Um, well…”

“Yes, asshole,” Lara said, poking him. She stood from her seat on his lap. “Just say, hey, thanks for coming out.”

“Yeah.” Lance poked Chris as well.

“Fucker.” Chris made his way to the front of the room and everyone quieted down. “So, yeah, um, thanks for coming out. I mean, I’m sure you all had better things to do, and I’m not sure how much Lara paid you to be here, but yeah. It means a lot to me.” Chris tugged at his hair a bit. “This all scares me, I’ll be honest with you…I mean, c’mon. Me on TV? But somehow it happened, and I’m interested in what y’all think.” He retreated to the back to a scattering of applause.

“You’re gonna be great,” Lara promised, snuggling back on his lap as the clock struck nine and Lance turned the lights down.

She had hoped against hope that the show would at least make everyone smile, and she wasn’t disappointed. Not only did they smile, but most of the time they laughed out loud. And it was Chris that got most of the laughs. His character stole the show. Chris had his arms tightly clenched around her, and it was only at about twenty minutes into the half-hour show that he finally relaxed. “Isn’t this over yet?” He whispered in her ear.

“Baby, you were incredible,” Lara said, turning to cup his face in her hands. “Look how much everyone’s loving it. This is gonna be a hit.” She tenderly kissed him. “I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you. I remember the boy I knew, and…wow. The man you’ve become.” She kissed him again. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see tears in his.

“Thank you.” Chris buried his face in her shoulder.

The credits rolled, and Lance turned the lights back up. The room roared with applause, everyone jumping up to congratulate Chris. Lara quickly got to her feet and moved out of the way. “Chris, man!” JC yelled. He hugged Chris, then hugged Lara. “You were great!”

“That was great, Chris,” Lance said, beaming at him. “Even if you totally based your character on Joey.”

“He did not!” Joey yelled, hugging Chris. “Dude, fantastic.”

“Damn, Chris.” Justin pushed his way through the small crowd. “That was fucking incredible.”

“Thanks, Curly.” Chris hugged Justin tight.

The members of NSYNC stood with Lara as Chris made his way through the small group of people accepting their thanks. “You did this for him,” JC said suddenly, looking at Lara. JC, Justin and Joey looked at her as well.

“What? No, I didn’t.” Lara looked confused.

“You wrote that part knowing full well he’d be perfect for it.”

“No, well, I thought of him, but YOU gave it to Lance, and HE got it in motion.”

“I think we can all take a little credit,” Lance said. “Except Joey and Justin, because, what the hell did they do?”

“I…well, I catered Lara’s birthday party,” Joey said, and everyone laughed.

“I hooked you two up after your fight,” Justin pointed out.

“That’s right.” Lara stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. Again.”

“Anytime,” Justin said, giving her a hug.

“Wow.” Chris made his way back to them, his face flushed with excitement. “It was really okay?”

“Fucking AWESOME,” Joey crowed, and the others nodded.

“Okay, because I have something to say, and I wasn’t gonna say it if the thing bombed.” Chris turned to the rest of the room. “Can I have your attention please?” Everyone quieted down. “Okay. Lara.”

“Chris,” she replied, looking at him oddly. “What’s going on.”

“Shut up,” he said, and she blinked. “Okay, so, for those of you who don’t know, I’ve known Lara pretty much my whole life. She was my best friend, then we sorta lost touch, because I was busy becoming an amazing sexy popstar, and…what exactly were you doing, honey?”

“Is this going somewhere?” Lara asked, rolling her eyes.

“She contacted me out of the blue, and we reconnected. Even though I was a dumbass, because I just remembered this tomboy who used to try and fight all my battles for me, and she shows up here, all sexy and womanly.”

“Chris,” Lara said, blushing.

“So, anyway, I realized she was still the amazing, smart, funny, crazy girl who never took any of my crap…and I fell in love with her.” Chris reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out a box. Lara’s eyes widened, and she heard JC gasp beside her. Chris slowly got down on one knee and looked up at her. He snapped the box open, and Lara stared down at the sapphire and diamond ring. “Lara, everything good that’s in my life right now has been because of you. Will you marry me?”

“I…Chris…” Lara babbled.

JC poked her in the side. “ANSWER HIM.”

“Yes…” Lara said, bursting into tears. “YES!”

Chris stood up and kissed her. When he finally let her go, he took the ring and slid it onto her finger. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Lara kissed him.

“Guess this means we’re never hooking up,” she heard Lance said behind her, and she giggled against Chris’ mouth.

“Nope. He’s not looking for one of the boys.” Lara kissed Chris again. “He’s got me.”

 

THE END


End file.
